


Meet cute

by lexassmirk



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexassmirk/pseuds/lexassmirk
Summary: All she wanted to do was get her work done at a coffee shop. Little did Clarke Griffin know, an angel would walk in





	1. Clumsy Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn’t finish the other one, but I’ve had writer’s block and I thought I could fix it by starting another one lol  
> Also still not over clexa

_I don’t want to be doing this right now_

”Hey Griffin. Stop staring out the window and do your work” The barista says behind the counter as she brewed more coffee for the people waiting in line. Her hair up in a messy ponytail as she laughed at the blonde who was staring out the window at the rain while she tapped her pen on her notebook

”Shut up Reyes. I’m thinking” Replied the blue eyed girl sitting at a table with a pile of books by herself.

“Thinking about how you’re gonna fail your bio class if you don’t get to work?” Raven yelled from across the counter while she blended a drink for a customer.

“ Me fail? You’re funny Raven” Clarke laughed it off and stared back at her lap top in front of her along with her text book filled with annotations and marked with highlighter.

Clarke was a smart girl. She aced all her classes without trying. People sometimes misjudged her because of her blonde hair, significantly large breasts, and the way she looked like she was never paying attention in class, but in reality she always read ahead and answered all the questions in her head whenever the professor would ask the students a question. She continued to tap her pen on the table as she stared at the rain, her head filled with thoughts that had nothing to do with the study guide that was in front of her.

“You’re a cocky one aren’t you “ Raven handed the drink to the customer flashing a bright white smile at the man eliciting him to throw in a five dollar tip in the jar for her.

“Thanks for coming in!” Raven said to the man as he walked away

”You know you’d do really well as a stripper, Raven” Clarke chuckled as she watched the girl empty the full tip jar and count the money 

“Oh i know” Raven tied the bills together with a rubber band and put them in the drawer in front of her.

“But who’s going to make you the best coffee in the world if I quit my day job to do that?” Raven hung up her apron for a 15 min break after she made herself a cup of coffee and sat at the same table Clarke was at.

”Very true, but you could keep your day job. That would be more of a ...night job” Clarke snickered and sat back in her chair sipping on her large hot white mocha with three shots of espresso.

“Besides, I don’t want to show off my goods to just anyone. I’ll just use my award winnning smile here to pay the bills” Raven really did have a great smile. Perfectly aligned white teeth. Her long brown hair always made the customers swoon, but it was the way she talked to them and handed all of them their coffee lightly brushing her fingertips against theirs before they left that usually did the trick when it came to big tips. No matter who it was, male or female,` the brunette knew just what to do to attract her customers

”Whatever, Raven. I can’t concentrate for the life of me. It’s like my brain just does not want to do it today.” Clarke put her pen down and stretched in her chair

Both girls went to university together. They met in a literature class when Raven was falling asleep and the professor called on her to ask her a question, but had no idea what it was. That’s when Clarke, who was sitting next to her, whispered the answer discreetly prompting Raven to say it out loud in front of the class and the professor to leave her alone the rest of the lecture. Raven wasn’t stupid, however. She was quite educated in things that interested her such as astrophysics and engineering. The only problem was if she didn’t care for it, she made it obvious. She even brought her blanket to the literature class once. The two have been inseparable ever since.

”What chapter are you on anyway?” Raven leaned forward turning the textbook to read the page Clarke was on.

”The reproductive system” Raven nodded and flipped through the chapter. “You better pay close attention to this chapter, Griffin. You haven’t been laid in so long I’d be surprised if you remembered where anything was” Raven joked and placed the textbook right in front of Clarke on a page with a picture of the male anatomy on it. 

Clarke alost spits out her coffee “Ew! Raven. Come on” The blonde quickly shut the textbook and pushed it to the side 

“What! I thought you swung both ways” Raven couldn’t contain her giggling as she talked to her friend. The coffee shop only had a few people in it. It was a slow day because of the rain. People in and out. Raven didn’t need the other barista so she sent her home. She continued to talk to her friend when the door opens prompting the little bell at the top to ring.

”Yeah I do Raven ,but penises- -“ Clarke was speaking a little too loudly. Raven turned her head to see a tall, slim gorgeous brunette approach the cash register. She turned her head just a smidge to see Clarke’s jaw open and Raven’s eyes widen

”Oh yeah” Raven stands up and clears her throat. “That’s my cue” 

“What can I get you?” Raven ties her apron around her back looking over the brunette’s shoulder to see Clarke running her hands through her hair and pulling a water bottle out of her back pack 

“I’ve never been here before” The tall girl looks over the menu. Her hair a little damp from the rain. She’s wearing gym clothes with a nap sack slung over her back. 

“Well are you looking for something hot or are you more of a cold brew kind of person?” Raven asks standing in front of the cash register.

”I like both. But iced coffee more” the girl says as she looks over the menu. Her facial expression as blank as Clarke’s Microsoft word document. 

“But I definitely do not like....penises” The mysterious girl’s lip curled up a little revealing a smirk as she put the menu down and looked at Raven with these piercing green eyes.

”Oh my god” Clarke didn’t mean to say that out loud. She really needed to learn volume control

 The brunette girl turned her head to see Clarke trying to hide behind her lap top. Clarke looked up to see the girl give her soft smile then turned back to Raven

”Uh” Raven cleared her throat. “It’s your lucky day. We’re fresh out of penises this morning anyway” Raven laughed awkwardly and tried to make a joke out of the situation that left her friend looking as red as an apple 

“Good to hear. I’ll try the Kyoto” she handed Raven a twenty from her wallet

  
”Sure thing” Raven looked the girl up and down and took the money. As she was counting the change to give her back, the tall brunette stops her and tells her to keep the change. 

“Woah. Are you sure?” Raven’s surprised she gets to keep the rest for just a five dollar coffee. She also didn’t understand why considering she hasn’t said or done anything to deserve the tip

”Yes. Just maybe make something cold for your friend behind me. She looks hot” Lexa peaked behind her to see Clarke wiping her forehead with a napkin and tying her hair back 

Clarke stopped what she was doing and her mouth opened slightly looking at those green eyes. They were dark, but very clearly green. The mysterious girl grinned and turned back to Raven. 

“Oh no I’m okay” Clarke was fidgety and adjusting herself in her seat when her pen dropped. When she went to pick it up, she banged her head on the table 

_Is there a maximum amount of times one can embarrass herself in a day ?_

”She’ll also need something cold for her head” She says to Raven who couldn’t help but feel embarrassed for her friend. She had her arms crossed as she watched her best friend embarrass herself over and over again. 

“Get your shit together Clarke” Raven shouts over to Clarke. At that point, there was no recovering so she decided to add fuel to the very awkward flame 

“I’m fine” Clarke straightened up in her seat as she felt her head, a small bump forming

”A Kyoto, ICED white mocha, and bag of frozen peas coming right up” Raven turned around and started to make the drinks. She even managed to get a small giggle out of this girl 

“Thanks” She said as she walked over to an empty table a few feet away from Clarke’s. 

Clarke’s heart was beating as fast as a high school drum line. She was pretty sure her face was still red. She couldn’t believe how hot she was and how stupidly she’s acted as she replayed the last 10 minutes in her head. 

_Is this real life right now? Why is it a hundred degrees in here_

The brunette sat down and took her phone out. She put her headphones in and sat there quietly waiting for her drink. Raven glanced over a few times to see how Clarke was holding up, but couldn’t help but look over at this green-eyed girl either. Raven was very intuitive, but couldn’t quite figure her out. After she finished the Kyoto, she walked it over to her and handed her the cup.

”Thank you” She gave her a small smile and continued to go through her phone

”And an iced white mocha” Raven picked up the iced coffee and handed it to Clarke

”Raven. Why did you actually make this? I don’t need it” Clarke slid it back to Raven

”Cause she bought it for you” Raven’s head gestured to the brunette sitting a few tables away from her without actually pointing

”Besides. You haven’t stopped fanning yourself since she walked in” Raven gave her a sly look and laughed

“Shut the fuck up, Raven. It’s not my fault your coffee shop is so hot” Clarke took her sweater off revealing some cleavage underneath her burgundy tank top

” Clarke” Raven sat down and said through her teeth. “It’s raining outside. It’s also 68 degrees in here. It’s not hot”

”Go talk to her” Raven tried to say quietly.

Both girls attempted to glance over to look at her. She sat there sipping her coffee, legs crossed as she looked down on her phone. Her black leggings tighter than the tank top Clarke had on. She had a black nike track jacket on and she barely had any make up on, but her skin looked radiant. She was, by anyone’s standards, very beautiful and both girls definitely noticed.

”No Raven. She looked interested in you” Clarke sat back and stared at the iced coffee in front of her, a little jealousy filled her throat as she swallowed her pride and took a sip from the cup

”Actually Griffin. If you were paying any attention at all, you’d see that no matter what I did, she kept looking back at you and bought YOU that coffee. I even leaned over the register a little to show my girls off , but this damn apron covered them up. And let’s be real, they could never compete with... your girls” Raven gestured at Clarke’s chest and Clarke immediately crossed her arms 

“At least go thank her for the coffee, Clarke. You’re drinking it and you’re not as red anymore” Raven chuckled and got up from her to seat to go back behind the counter as she saw people walking in the door. 

“Wait Raven!” Clarke tried not to yell, but she caught the beautiful girl’s attention as she looked up from her phone to see Clarke trying to get her friend to come back to her table. Both girls made eye contact. It felt like they were staring at each other for hours. Clarke’s heart skipped a beat and her breathing hitched. She was going to say something when her forearm hit the coffee that was on the table causing it to tip and explode all over the floor. Without even a reaction, the beautiful girl got up and grabbed a pile full of napkins and walked over to Clarke.

”Are you always this clumsy?” She handed the napkins to Clarke, her fingertips lightly brushing against Clarke’s hand.

”God dammit Clarke!” Raven yells from over the counter

Clarke was still tongue-tied and in shock about what just happened. She was knocked out of her gaze when she heard Raven yell over to her 

“I’ll get more napkins” The mysterious girl walked away

_I wonder if there’s a way to turn back time and never come in here today_

”You know” The brunette walked back over to Clarke and bent down to clean up the iced coffee on the floor

”For someone that has a lot to say to the barista, you’re not very verbal to someone who bought you the coffee” The mysterious girl was wiping the floor while Clarke was still sitting in her seat hovered over the mess beneath her with the napkins still in her hand

”Clarke are you having a stroke?” Raven walked over with a mop 

“I’m so sorry. You don’t have to clean that up. I don’t know what’s up with my friend today” Raven began apologizing and started mopping the floor 

“I’m sorry” Clarke managed to get out. “ Let me reimburse you for the coffee” Clarke started digging through her bag for her wallet when she felt a hand on her forearm.

”No need” The gorgeous girl stood up and smiled

”But if you didn’t want the coffee, there’s less messy ways to say no” She joked and straightened out her leggings 

“No- -thats’ not it!” Clarke stuttered. “I just.. I don’t..I’m...thank you for the coffee” Clarke could barely get the words out 

“Wow i was joking about the stroke before, but maybe you really are having one” Raven finished mopping up the floor

”Shut up Raven” She managed to get a small giggle out of her. 

“Let me at least buy you another coffee or scone?” Clarke stood up and bravely faced this girl that’s been causing her to act a fool since she blessed her with her presence

“No thank you. I actually have to go” She walked over to her coffee on her table and started walking towards the door

”Maybe next time” She looked back and winked. “Thank you for the coffee, Raven” 

The blonde sat down and put her face in her hands. Raven placed her hands on her hips. 

“That was like watching a car crash into a pole roll down a hill then explode into a million pieces” Raven could not believe how her best friend acted. She has never seen her act so nervous around anyone before

”Please stop” Clarke was beyond embarrassed

”What the hell was that, Raven!” Clarke was pulling at her hair

”You tell me! That was like the worst thing I’ve ever seen” Raven sat down and tried to comfort her friend

”I’m probably never going to see her again and that’ll be the everlasting impression i left on her. I’m always going to be the clutz from the coffee shop” Clarke started to pack her things up

”Relax. She’s probably already forgot about it” Raven watched her friend stand up to leave

”I’ll see you at home, Raven” Clarke and Raven shared an apartment together by the campus. 

“Don’t beat yourself up Clarke!” Raven yelled as she exited the coffee shop

”You’ve done enough of that for the day” Raven said to herself. She walked to the back with mop in hand and finished off her day at work

 


	2. No pass

_Who was that?_

The brunette got into her car to drive back to campus. After the gym, she had stopped by the coffee shop because she thought she could use the caffeine to help her concentrate at the library at school. If anything though, her mind is now filled with thoughts of the clumsy blonde girl with eyes as blue as the sky. She was knocked out of the day dream when she heard her phone ringing.

”Yeah, Anya I’m on my way.” She picked up the phone and said immediately into the receiver. 

“You’re taking forever, Lexa! I’m going to leave your ass in the library. Last thing you told me was that you were finishing up at the gym” Anya sat at a table with a pile of books 

“Relax, An. I’m driving and its raining. I’ll be there in 5 minutes” Lexa had the girl on speaker 

“You better or you owe me dinner of my choice and you know how sophisticated my palette is” She insinuated a very expensive meal as she wrote notes into her notebook

”Whatever, see you soon” Lexa hung up the phone and turned into the parking lot of her campus. She took her coffee in hand and her back pack out of her trunk. She didn’t have an umbrella so she put her hood up on her jacket and walked towards the library. Easton University was a huge campus and happens to be the same one Raven and Clarke went to, but with their different majors they have never ran into each other. It was midterms season. Lexa had a lot of studying to do. She was pre-law and spent most of her days at the library, if not at the gym. Anya was like an older sister to her. She was a few years older and was a teaching assistant for her political science class the first semester. At first the two had an attraction to each other, but realized they were too similar and decided to stay friends. Now Anya mentors Lexa and tutors her from time to time.

”And the Commander arrives” Anya sat there sipping on her hot coffee with two textbooks open in front of her

”When are you gonna stop calling me that?” Lexa sat down at her table across from her friend and took her books out of her bag

”When you apologize for the day I tore my ACL” Anya sat back and crossed her arms thinking about the memory

”Oh my God Anya that was last year! It’s not my fault you didn’t stretch before you did squats” Lexa tried to contain her laughter

”I DID STRETCH! YOU were the one yelling at me saying ‘ONE MORE ONE MORE. NO PASS FOR A BIG ASS’ when i was telling you my legs felt like noodles” Anya explained time and time again that she was a nightmare to go to the gym with and she will never work out with her again.

”Well, your butt looked great those two days we were gym partners. You’re welcome” Lexa laughed it off and turned her lap top on. 

“Whatever, Lex. Let’s get started before you fail your criminal justice midterm” She handed her her notes she had from when she took the midterm a few semesters back

”If I fail, I’m not paying you anymore” Lexa talked back and smirked 

“YOU’RE NOT PAYING ME AT ALL, BITCH” The frustrated girl rolled a piece of paper in a ball and threw it at her

”ANYA, WE ARE IN PUBLIC CONTAIN YOURSELF” Lexa laughed and started to work

——————-

_I am so stupid. Why did I act that way_

Clarke was sitting on her bed with the TV on mute and a book on her lap. She looked out the window and turned the pages of her book as if she read them. The entire day Clarke couldn’t concentrate and if she wasn’t able to before, she definitely couldn’t now. 

_Fuck_

Clarke picked up her phone and decided to text her friends

 **Clarke:** O! What’re you up to?

 **Octavia:** In my dorm. Attempting to study. What you up to Griff?

She replied almost instantly

 **Clarke:** Same. Can’t concentrate. Let’s grab Raven after work and get food 

 **Octavia:** When does she get off? 

 **Clarke:** In an hour. Come over. We can not study together :)

 **Octavia:** Sounds productive. See ya soon

Octavia and Clarke have been friends since they were teenagers. Clarke had always been more of the studious one while Octavia loved sports and anything outdoorsy. They were a good balance. 20 minutes fly by and she hears a knock on her door. 

“What’s going on Clarkey?” A very attractive dark haired girl walks into her apartment. She had long black hair and had on dark blue jeans and a leather jacket on. She immediately went straight for the bean bag chair in the corner and dropped into it. 

“Not much. Bored. Got zero done today” Clarke sat on the couch and pulled a blanket over her

”Raven told me you spent half the morning at her coffee shop” Marie wondered how she got nothing done today 

“When did you and Raven talk?” Clarke sat up suddenly and looked at her friend nervously

”Earlier? Why” Octavia squinted her eyes in question wondering why it even mattered

”Oh no reason” Clarke laid back down and stared at the ceiling

”How’s your head feeling by the way?” Octavia couldn’t contain the giggle in her throat. She even snorted a little

”What” Clarke sat back up and looked at Octavia covering her mouth with her fist as she stared at Clarke with her elbow being supported by her thigh

”Do you need a bag of frozen peas?” Octavia managed to say without laughing 

“SHE FUCKING TOLD YOU” CLarke threw a pillow at her

”Why are you throwing shit at me? Raven is the one who told me!” Octavia threw it back at her

”But seriously Clarke, you usually EXUDE confidence. How hot was this chick?” She sat back to hear her friend’s side of the story

”I don’t know what the fuck my problem was Octavia. She was so beautiful. And i just fucked it up” Clarke threw the pillow over her head to yell into

”It’s okay Clarkey. You’re prob just off your game today” Octavia tried to be supportive, but was curious as to how hot this girl actually was

”You don’t get it, O. She bought me coffee and I spilled it all over the floor” Clarke replayed that moment over and over again in her head beating herself up over it

”That’s one way to say thank you” Octavia continued listening to her friend

”Then after I spilled it, she came over to hand me napkins to clean it up and I froze” Clarke was talking while smothering her face with a pillow

”THEN SHE ENDED UP CLEANING UP THE COFFEE OFF THE FLOOR THAT SHE BOUGHT FOR ME” Clarke groaned and moaned into the pillow 

“Damn, Griff. That sounds pretty...” Octavia started to speak until Clarke lifted the pillow over her head to glare at her friend that was supposed to be making her feel better

”Not bad?” Octavia was really bad at this

”Thanks, O. I feel so much better” Clarke stared up at the ceiling 

“Look Clarke. You’re probably never gonna see her again anyway and she probably forgot about it by now” 

Weirdly enough, that’s what Clarke was afraid of. That she’d never see her again. She was hoping that she would so that she could somehow redeem herself but she knew the chances were slim. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right” Clarke sighed and felt her phone buzz

 **Ray ray:** Off in 5. But wanna go home and change. You with O? 

“Raven texted me. She said she wants to come home and change before we grab dinner” Clarke said out loud 

“She better hurry up. I’m starving” O rubbed her stomach dramatically

”I’ll tell her” Clarke texted Raven

”She said she has something you can eat. And sent the tongue emoji. Ew gross” Clarke gagged a little even though she knew she was kidding

”Tell her I’ll eat- - “Octavia started but was interrupted by Clarke

”Stop right there. You guys can sext on your own time, but there’s no way in hell I’m gonna be the messenger” Clarke put her phone down

”Geez, Griff. We need to get you some” Octavia laughed and jumped on her friend on the couch to give her a big hug

\- - - - - - - 

“What’s got you staring off into space, commander?” Anya noticed her friend wasn’t reading her study guide at all, but was just scribbling in the corner

”Huh?” Lexa was knocked out of her gaze 

“What’s wrong with you today?” Anya typed on her Mac without making eye contact with Lexa

”Just the weirdest thing happened to me today” Lexa began to say

”When I was grabbing coffee after the gym, there was this girl- - “ Lexa was cut off by the closing of her friend’s text book 

“You met.. a girl?” Anya was completed invested now

”I mean..no not really” the gorgeous girl started to chew on her pen cap 

“What does that mean?” Her best friend was confused now

”Well, I walked into that coffee place a block away from my gym. Jaha’s java cafe. And there was this girl sitting there talking to her friend and she was so pretty. Blonde hair blue eyes” Lexa couldn’t get the girl out of her head

”Okay and? Did you talk to her?” Anya asked

”I did. Kind of” Lexa really wanted to talk to her, but she seem preoccupied and also didnt know what to say to her so she said the first thing that popped into her head when she heard the girl’s voice for the first time 

”Lexa you’re not making any sense. Did you get her number or not?” Anya knew her best friend always struggled opening up to people. She also knew how her past relationships were. One in particular and she hasn’t been in a relationship ever since

 “No. I didn’t even get her name” Lexa ran her fingers through her long brown hair 

“I did let her and actually the barista know that I‘m gay” As if that was any consolation that she didn’t ask the girl for her number

”Wait.” Anya took a deep breath through her nose. “You told this random girl and the girl that works there that you’re gay and didn’t get either of their names or numbers?” Anya put both of her elbows up on the table trying to understand how that’s even possible

”You don’t understand Anya! I tried. And technically I know the barista’s name. It’s Raven” Lexa remember specifically because she could her the blonde girl’s voice in her head yelling it before she knocked the coffee on the floor 

“Oooh. Raven. Sounds sexy” Anya sounded more interested in the barista 

“Actually, the barista was your type” Lexa thought about her and realized she would look great with Anya

”We’ll go back to that. Continue” She gestured for her to keep explaining herself

”So I walk into that place. The first thing I see is this girl talking to who I found out was the barista and she was talking very loud and said something about penises” Lexa couldn’t quite hear what the two girls were talking about, but remembered hearing the blonde say penis very clearly

”uh okay” Anya was still listening

”So her friend gets up and gets behind the counter and asks me what I wanna order and she asks if i like hot or iced coffee” Lexa was speaking really fast 

“And i don’t know what came over me, but i said i liked both, but iced coffee more” Lexa took a deep breath

”What’s wrong with- - “ Anya was cut off

”But i definitely don’t like penises” Lexa finished the rest of her sentence

Anya’s mouth opened slightly and she just stared at the girl in front of her for a few seconds. 

“Lexa” Anya said softly

”I know” Lexa put her head down

”Lexa” Anya said again and Lexa groaned 

“You told the barista you dont like penises. And you said it loud enough for the blonde girl to hear you” Anya was trying to make sense of what her best friend’s game plan was there

”I did” She mumbled into the table

”Before I say anything, what did they say?” Anya was listening intently 

“Well after I said that, I turned around to see the blonde girl looking at me and I tried to smile, but honestly i think it came off as more of a glare? I don’t know but the barista said she’s fresh out of penises today” Lexa thought that Raven was actually funny

”Wow. Quick wit. I gotta meet this barista” She sipped on her coffee and thought about going to Jaha’s herself 

“Focus. Anya” She knew she shouldn’t have mentioned how she’d get along with Raven 

“Okay okay go on” Anya gave her her full attention

”So I order then I told the barista to make something for her friend aka the pretty blonde girl” The green-eyed girl said

”Oh thank god you recovered” She was relieved that she didn’t embarrass herself even more 

“Then I turned around again to see if I could talk to her and she was picking up her pen off the floor and she banged her head on the table” Lexa wanted to go over there and see if she was okay, but was too shy to

”Ouch. Did you run to her like the knight in shining armor that you are” Anya laughed knowing Lexa can be very chivalrous 

“Actually” She started to say

”Oh no” Anya’s smile quickly turned into concern 

“I told Raven to get her a bag of frozen peas for her head” Lexa bit her lip hoping that was the right call

”Um. Okay. I would’ve went with the latter, but sure” She didn’t think that was totally bad 

“So I go and sit down and put my headphones in, but i wasn’t listening to anything. Instead I hear her telling Raven she shouldn’t have made her the coffee I ordered for her and Raven telling her to go and thank me for it.” Lexa felt a little sadness knowing she was rejecting her coffee offering

”Next thing you know she knocks the coffee off the table and it spills all over the floor. Without even thinking, I get up to hand her some napkins and she doesn’t really say anything. So i go get some more napkins and start cleaning up the coffee she spilled and Raven comes up behind me with a mop” Lexa wondered why she wouldn’t say anything to her

”No offense, Lex. This girl kind of sounds like a douche” Anya was forming her own judgement against the girl

”I dont know. But finally she stood up and told me she’d reimburse me for the coffee and as she was taking her money out of her bag I just told her to stop and I touched her hand and I swear I thought my heart was going to explode” Lexa remembered feeling how soft her skin was. She got goosebumps

”Then i left and gave both of them a smile and I think I winked?” Lexa had no idea why she did that

”Oh God” Anya had no idea what to make of that situation. 

“Well. I think you were a perfect gentlewoman” Other than the whole penis thing, she thought her best friend did a great job trying to talk to the girl

”But I think that girl might’ve been straight, Lex” Anya tried to break it to her 

“I don’t know. I got a vibe from her that she might not be” Lexa thought about how the blonde seemed nervous talking to her 

“Well, Lexa you have a history of dating...straight girls so” Anya remembered her ex

”That was one straight girl. And can we not talk about that please” Lexa clenched her jaw and looked down at her notebook in front of her

”I’m just saying” Anya knew she didn’t like talking about her ex, but she had to warn her for falling for another straight girl

”I know what you’re saying Anya. I’m saying she’s not straight” Lexa snapped, but Anya didn’t flinch. She knew how sensitive her best friend could be behind the walls she put up for everybody. 

“Look. She seems pretty close with the barista right?” Anya spoke softly

”Yeah. Seemed pretty close” Lexa took a deep breath and calmed down 

“She must go to Jaha’s all the time. How about we both go there tomorrow morning after your run?” Anya offered to be her back up

”You just wanna see the barista” Lexa let out a soft smile and joked around with her

”Well, it’ll be a plus” Anya laughed it off and didn’t deny that she wanted to see the barista

“But for now, we need to get back to studying or we’re both gonna fail our midterms” Anya opened up her text book and Lexa nodded. The two girls talked amongst themselves and spent the rest of the day at the library 

 


	3. 2 miles

“So Ray was she really as hot as Clarke made her out to be?” Octavia picked up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks 

“Yes, O. On a scale of one to me, she has definitely surpassed me” Raven laughed and placed a piece of calamari in her mouth

”Oh shut up Raven. She was fucking beautiful” Clarke felt the need to defend the girl’s honor even though she didn’t know her

”That’s what I said! And she was so smooth. The way she ordered your drink then got you napkins after you spilled it. I can tell she’s a player” Raven thought about the way Lexa composed herself. Cool and calm the entire time

”Are you guys even sure she’s gay or bi?” Octavia wondered if they misjudged the situation

”Would you buy coffee for a random girl, O. Seeing as you are the only straight one at this table” Clarke asked her friend of many years

”I mean. No I don’t think so?” Octavia wondered how that would even go. She wouldn’t even buy coffee for a cute guy

”Exactly. She was gay for sure” Raven had her mind set that this girl was definitely attracted to Clarke

”Have you ever seen her in Jaha’s before Ray? Octavia asked 

“No. Never. I would’ve definitely remembered her” Ray took a piece of Clarke’s dragon roll and put one of her spicy tuna rolls on her plate

”It doesn’t even matter. I’m never gonna see her again” Clarke stared at the food on her plate thinking about how this might’ve been a once in a life time opportunity 

“That’s not true. She was in gym clothes” Raven started to say

”So?” Clarke and Octavia said at the same time

”So....”Raven was munching on shrimp tempura and swallowed

”She must go to the gym around the corner of Jaha’s. And she goes to Easton. Didn’t you see her bag?” Raven continued eating as if she didn’t come up with this huge epiphany 

“oh my god. It had a giant letter E on it. How did I miss that?” Clarke stared at Raven as she devoured her meal

”Maybe cause you were too busy throwing shit all over my floor” Raven said out loud and Octavia laughed almost choking on a piece of avocado

”Again. I am sorry. It was an accident!” Clarke apologized again

”Tell that to the hot mysterious brunette at the cafe, Griffin” Raven attempted to take another one of Clarke’s sushi but used her chopsticks to move her away from her food

”Hey! It wasn’t my fault. Don’t deprive me of food” Raven put her puppy dog face on 

“Oh God Raven. Here”  Octavia put two pieces of sushi on her plate and Raven rejoiced

”Besides, even if she does go to our school, what’re the chances that you’d see her? The campus is huge” Octavia was the realist of the group and didn’t want her friend to go searching all over for this girl

”That’s true. I don’t know. Maybe it’s good that I won’t see her again. I’ve embarrassed myself enough for three life times” Clarke sipped on her water 

“Let’s just stop talking about it guys. Clarke, you will find another girl to swoon over in no time” Raven held her glass up so they could clink their glasses together

”I dont think we should cheers to this” Octavia was confused but held her glass up anyway

Clarke sat there and couldn’t decide if this was a good thing or bad thing that she may never see that girl again. All she knew was that she couldn’t get those green eyes out of her head

”Clarke” Raven said out loud so she could raise her glass

”Alright fine” Clarke held up her glass of water

”To failing our midterms!” Raven said way to happily

”I’m not cheering to that” Octavia drank her sprite without clinking her glass to theirs

”Yeah me either. That was horrible” Clarke put her cup down

”Okay fine fine fine. To passing our midterms and getting really drunk afterwards!” Raven waited for her friends approval

”That’s better” Octavia banged her glass against Raven’s

”Could still use some work but it’ll do” Clarke held up her water and clinked both of her friends’ glasses 

\- - - - - - -

_Why can’t I sleep. This is such bullshit_

Lexa tossed and turned in her bed. It was 2 a.m. and she was wide awake starting at the ceiling. She threw the blanket off her and decided to sit on the side of her bed. She decided to walk to the kitchen to get some water. She opened her door and walked down the hallway towards the little light that came from the clock on the microwave. She rubbed her eyes and turned the light on in the kitchen

”HOLY SHIT!” Lexa yelled as she saw her roommate in the dark drinking straight from the milk carton. He spit out the milk and dropped the carton on the floor

”Oh my fuck Lexa! Why are you yelling!” He had milk all over his bare chest and his blue shorts were damp

”Why are you in the kitchen in the dark, Lincoln!” Lexa grabbed some paper towel to hand to him

”I don’t know. I was too lazy to turn the light on” Lincoln picked up the milk carton and started wiping the floor

”Why is everyone dropping their drinks around me lately” Lexa said to herself as she got a hand towel from the drawer

”Huh?” Lincoln wondered who everyone was

”Nothing. And I fucking knew you drank from the carton, you pig” Lexa threw the hand towel at him so he could wipe himself off

”Well, I didn’t think you’d come barging in here scaring the shit out of me or I would’ve used a cup” Lincoln bent down to wipe the floor after he wiped his chest off 

“Why are you up at this time anyway?” Lincoln asked Lexa as she got a cup out of the cupboard

”I was thirsty” Lexa filled her cup up with water from the filtered water dispenser. She took the cup and sat at the table. Her leg bounced up and down as her finger tapped on the side of the cup

”Is there something wrong?” Lincoln and Lexa were close, but rarely had serious talks. They sometimes worked out together and went to the occasional party together. They were a good match for roommates because he knew she was gay and she didn’t have to worry about him hitting on her.

”Just can’t sleep” Lexa sat back in her chair and drank the rest of her water

”Is there a reason you can’t sleep?” Lincoln took the now empty carton of milk off the floor and threw it in the trash

”I mean not really. Just met a girl yesterday. Kind of” Lexa wasn’t very detailed in their encounter

”Oh girl trouble. I’ve been there” Lincoln sat across from her and tried to be a good friend

”It’s not really girl trouble though. I didn’t even get her number” Lexa put her cup on the table and took a deep breath 

“It’s okay, Lex. We all have our off days” Lincoln started to comfort her

”Yeah right, Lincoln. I find it very hard to believe that you have off days when it comes to women” Lexa gestured at his physique. Lincoln had a chiseled jaw and his body was sculpted like a Greek god. 

“Well all of this” Lincoln waved his hand around his abs “is all a front”

”It takes a lot for someone to get inside here” Lincoln put him palm to his heart

” Oh god. You drama queen. You’re worse than Anya” Lexa chuckled and lightly kicked him from under the table 

“Don’t disrespect the queen. She’ll kick both our asses” Linc laughed knowing it was probably true

”You maybe. Definitely not me” Lexa felt a little better talking about it with her roommate 

“Well, I’m going to bed Lex. I’m going to the gym early in the morning” Lincoln stood up and gave her a pat on the shoulder before heading off to his room 

“Night Lincoln” Lexa got up and cleaned her cup before getting back to bed

\- - - - - 

Her alarm went off at 7 a.m. The sun rising and shining just barely through her blinds. She could hear the birds chirping outside and the sound of a lawnmower from across the street. Lexa got up and sat on the side of the bed rubbing her eyes before she got up. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror to see her hair a tangled mess. She walked back to her room and opened up her drawer full of nike tank tops

_I’m just going for a run like I do every morning. Why is it so hard to decide what to wear_

She knew her and Anya were going to Jaha’s after their run. Anya decided it’d be a good idea to join her at the track considering she hasn’t had much time to do cardio. She’s never taken this long to decide what to wear before. As she was pulling clothes out of the drawer, she heard her phone buzz on her night stand

 **Anya:** hope you put your best sports bra on. I’m coming over 

 **Lexa:** I’m still deciding what to wear 

 **Anya:** Well, i’ll be there in ten min Commander. 

Lexa put her phone down and placed her hands on her hips. She opened up the top drawer and pulled out black compression shorts that made her butt look amazing and threw them on her bed. She then decided to take out a grey sleeveless hoodie and threw it on her bed as well. She undressed from her pajamas and put on the running clothes that she chose. She walked over to the mirror to put a little bit of make up on. A light layer of waterproof foundation and mascara. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and put her headphones in her bag. She hears her phone buzz again and it’s Anya telling her she’s outside. She takes a deep breath and takes her bag. She turns the lights off and locks the door behind her

”Morning, Lex” Anya says as she enters the passenger seat of her car

”Morning” Lexa shuts the door and puts the seatbelt on

”Are you wearing make up?” Anya leans over to take a closer look at the girl

”What? I mean barely” Lexa looks out the window paying her no mind as she adjusts her seat

Anya smirks and backs out of her parking spot. She drives over to the gym where there’s a big track at the top floor. Although Anya wasn’t as fit as Lexa, she did run track for 7 years and Lexa knew running with her would be quite a challenge. The two head up the elevators to the track and stretch in the corner.

”Hopefully you can keep up with me, An. Considering your geriatric age” Lexa laughs knowing Anya was only three years older than her

”Oh, you’re a funny one. Don’t cry when I smoke your ass” the taller and more experienced girl lifts her left leg up on a bar to stretch her hamstrings out 

“How many miles we doing, Woods?” Anya asks her friend as she downs a bottle of water

”Miles?!” Lexa could run, but knew she would like like a hot mess afterwards and she did not want to look horrible if she happens to bump into the gorgeous blonde at Jaha’s today

”Oh, i’m sorry. I know you’d look like a sweaty mess if we ran a couple miles today. And you probably wanna look good for- -“ Anya was cut off

”2” Lexa says as she competitive side comes out

”Try not to tear your ACL this time, An. Can’t carry you out today” Lexa chuckles and puts her headphones in 

“Bitch” She says under breath and puts her headphones in as well

The two started off their two miles slow knowing to pace themselves. They had to do 8 laps and Lexa knew that Anya used to be a long distance runner. After the third lap, Lexa started to break a sweat. Anya looked as relaxed as ever 

_Fuck. She doesn’t even look like she’s even a little tired_

Lexa looked over at Anya who didn’t even tie her hair up to run. She bopped her head to whatever song was playing on her phone and kept a steady pace

”How ya holding up, Lex?” Anya asks catching Lexa looking at her for a second

”Fine” is all Lexa manages to get out

”I can hear your breathing, you sure you’re good?” Anya hasn’t even decided to speed up yet. She was taller than Lexa so her strides were naturally longer

”Yes, Anya. I’m choosing not to run faster so you don’t collapse over there” Lexa tried to act cocky, but it took almost all of her lung capacity to spill out that sentence 

“ Is that so, kid?” Anya laughed and decided to run a little faster leaving Lexa a few feet behind her

”Hope my ass looks good from your view” She says loud enough so Lexa can hear it through her headphones

Lexa hated losing. She sped up to match her friend’s speed. A mile in and she knew she had 4 more laps to go. Her legs were on fire as her pony tail swayed back and forth hitting the sweat on her neck. She saw Anya slow down a bit thinking it was her opportunity to pass her. Little did she know, Anya knew the girl would use the rest of her fuel to speed up too early and the girl would likely crash in about two laps. She let her get about 50 meters ahead of her until she decided to pick up the pace. A mile and a half in, Lexa thought she was going to pass out. She knew she was ahead of her friend, but also realized she had two more laps to go. She heard footsteps approach behind her to see a focused Anya about to blow pass her.

”How many times do i have to tell you?” Anya started to say. Her and Lexa used to run all the time together until their schedules changed and Anya got an internship at a law firm.

“Pace yourself. You used all your energy half way through now I’m going to wait for you at the finish line” Anya ran past her and blew through these last two laps beating Lexa by almost 100 meters. As she drank her water at the end she waited for Lexa to finish up.

”Hurry up, Woods. I’m sleeping over here!” Anya yelled as Lexa ran through the last 50 meters as best she could

”Oh my God” Lexa crossed the finish line and put her hands over her head to expand her lungs so she could breathe better

”I think I’m gonna pass out” Lexa sat down on the track 

“Stand up, Lex. You’ll cramp up” Anya threw a water bottle at her friend and she caught it with one hand

”I don’t care. I’m dying” Lexa felt Anya’s arms wrap underneath her armpits and lift her on her feet

”Let’s warm down by walking to Jaha’s” Anya began walking to the elevator 

“You’re not gonna drive?!” Lexa was still trying to catch her breath

”Come on. Isn’t it just a few blocks away from here?” They stepped into the elevator as Lexa took her hair out of her pony tail

”Yeah, but my legs are on fire” Lexa pressed her back against the wall of the elevator 

“Good. Now you know I can outrun you no matter how old i am” Anya was tired, but not nearly as tired as Lexa

”That’s a little embarrassing, Lex. You need to work on your cardio” She patted her on the shoulder and Lexa glared

”Shut up. I’ll beat you one day” Her heart rate slowed and so did her breathing 

“Better get yourself together, though. We’re about to see this hot blonde that had you so worked up yesterday” Anya and Lexa stepped out of the elevator and Lexa realized that she might actually see her again. She had no idea how she looked and decided to run to the bathroom to fix herself before they left. Suddenly, her heart rate started to speed up again thinking about the possibility of seeing a certain someone soon. 


	4. Code Green

The two girls exited the gym with all their things. Lexa walked right beside Anya as she held her half way empty water bottle in her hand squeezing it tightly

”Lexa you have to chill” Anya walked by her friend and noticed how tense she was

”What’re you talking about” Lexa was trying to stay distracted making sure not to step on any crack in the side walk as they made their way to the coffee shop

”You know what I’m talking about. You are never this nervous, Lex.” Anya pointed out the obvious 

“Yeah I know, An! I don’t know what’s wrong with me” The green eyed girl had no idea what to do with herself. Whenever she saw a cute girl, she very rarely felt butterflies or got intimidated. She was always confident with anyone who found her attractive. All she had to do was flash a seductive smile or have them stare into her piercing green eyes for a second then they’d fall like putty into her hands

”We won’t even know if she’s there. Just relax and keep your cool like you always do” Anya talked her through this knowing they were only a block away from Jaha’s. 

They crossed the street for the last time. The coffee shop was just down the block and Lexa started to get tunnel vision

”Oh my god I can’t do this” Lexa turned around and started walking back to the gym where they left the car

”Lex!” Anya grabbed her arm and made her turn back around

”Come on. I’ll even buy the coffee” Anya tried to persuade her to go in the right direction

”Besides, I need to sit down. We ran two miles and I just want some coffee, maybe a scone” The runner’s stomach started to growl 

“Fine fine fine” Lexa and Anya approached the entrance and she let out a breath.

_just calm down_

As they entered Jaha’s they were greeted by a man with a deep voice and black scruffy hair that covered his forehead. 

“Ladies. What can I get for you?” He gave them a crooked smile and waited for their order. Lexa looked around and didn’t spot the girl, just a few people on their lap tops and others chatting amongst themselves. She felt a little disappointed, but she definitely relaxed a bit

”How about a large cup of your hottest barista?” Anya said to the man expecting an attractive female brunette to be there

”Well, i’m at work right now but maybe later we can- - “ He confidently started to say 

“She wasn’t talking about you” Lexa interrupted him and his ears turned a cherry red

”Oh. You must be talking about Raven” The barista knew that if he wasn’t getting the girls, then Raven was stealing them away from him 

Both girls looked up at the man and he raised his eyebrow

”RAVEN!” He yelled into the back 

“Oh no. Dont!” Lexa didn’t want him to call for her

”How many times do i have to tell you Bellamy, the coffee grounds go- -“ Raven came out holding a bag of coffee grounds with a towel over her shoulder and saw who Bellamy was talking to

”Bell” Raven stared at the two very attractive women who couldn’t help but stare back

”One of them said something about a hot barista so I called you. I’m gonna take a break” Bellamy hung up his apron and went to the back. 

Raven set the bag down and approached the register

”Kyoto” She looked at Lexa up and down then turned her head towards Anya

”You brought a friend this time” Raven leaned over the counter knowing her long sleeve Henley tank top accentuated her breasts

”When Lexa told me there was an attractive barista that worked here, I had to come and check it out myself” Anya bit her lip and moved closer to the counter bumping Lexa away with her hip 

“Lexa huh?” Raven tilted her head and looked towards the green eyed girl.  “We didn’t catch your name last time you were here”

”We?” Anya asked Raven 

“Me and Clarke” The blonde who made a fool of herself” Raven explained

”Clarke” Lexa said under her breath. The name echoed in her head. She emphasized the K and thought about her blue eyes.

”So you’re Lexa and you are?” Raven asked the taller one of the two

”Anya” She put her hand out for Raven to shake

”I love that name” Raven and Anya were flirting with each other, but Anya reminded herself she was there for Lexa

”I could say the same about yours, Raven. But speaking of friends, where is your blonde friend?” Anya looked around the shop and didn’t see any remotely attractive blondes in there

”I think she’s home studying with my co-worker’s sinter” Raven explained to both of them

”How about you two order whatever you like and just relax here for a bit. Looks like you could use a bit of rest considering your gym outfits” Raven gestured at their attire

”You’re right. I do love a good work out so we’ll stay a bit” Anya couldn’t help but think about how attractive this girl was. She didn’t mind sitting there staring at the girl work for a while 

“Kyoto for you?” Raven asked Lexa

”Yeah that’d be great” Lexa went behind them and sat at the table Clarke was once at 

“And for you?” Raven gave Anya all of her attention

”You’re not on the menu” Anya skimmed through the menu and put it down 

“No unfortunately I’m not. But how about I make you something special” Raven bit the inside of her lip 

“Sounds good” Anya took out a 20 and handed it to Raven

”Keep the change” She says smoothly to the barista

”So that’s where your friend gets it” Raven smirked and looked over at Lexa who was looking down at her phone

”What was that?” Anya didn’t quite hear her

”Nothing. I’ll have your drinks ready in a few” Raven turned around with two cups and Anya went to sit down with her friend

”Sorry, Lex. No blonde” Anya sat down and put her bag on the table

”Yeah, but you picked up a little treat for yourself” Lexa smirked and put her phone down then stared out the window

”Yes, I did” Anya leaned back and stared at Raven’s backside as she made the drinks for the girls

”It’s raining again” Lexa said out loud as she saw little droplets hitting the clear door 

“Well it is wet season” Anya kept staring at raven and Lexa picked up on the sexual innuendo

”Ew, An. Keep it in your pants” She kicked her from under the table

While the two girls chatted, Raven pulled her phone out of her back pocket to text Clarke

\- - - - - 

 **Ray Ray:** CODE GREEN CODE GREEN. 

Clarke picked up her phone to see a text from Raven. She was reading her notes for her anatomy lecture while Octavia typed on her lap top.  

“Raven just texted me” Clarke told her friend that was typing away

”What’s she want?” Octavia didn’t look up from her computer

”I don’t know what this means. Did we come up with a code green? I only know the other colors of the spectrum” Clarke showed Octavia her phone

”I don’t know what that means” Octavia told her to send a question mark

 **Ray Ray:** HOT GIRL AND HOTTER FRIEND IN MY CAFE. COME NOW

”Oh god” Clarke laughs and shows Octavia her response

”Oh my goodness. Tell her we’re studying” Octavia smiles, but looks back to her computer

 **Clarke:** we’re studying Ray. Can’t go there and gawk over girls with you today 

Clarke sends the text and receives and immediate response. Her heart skips a beat

”What she say?” O asks Clarke as she stares at her phone

”You know, I can use a cup of coffee. Grab your stuff we’re heading to Jaha’s” Clarke stands up and shuts her books

”What? Hold on. What did she say?” Octavia sits up and puts her lap top on the table 

“She said we’re getting free coffee if we come in now” Clarke lied, but didn’t wanna say the real reason she wants to go in  

“Fine. Only if she gives me extra whipped cream in mine” She placed her lap top in its sleeve and put it in her back pack

Clarke sped walk to the bathroom to fix her hair. She quickly combed through it and put some mascara on. She went into her bedroom afterwards and took her sweatpants off and put her tight blue jeans on . She, then, put on a light blue flannel and tinted chapstick on her lips.

”Why did you change? We’re just going to Jaha’s” Octavia raised an eyebrow to see that Clarke fixed herself 

“I can’t look cute?” Clarke grabbed her books and put them in her back pack 

“Whatever weirdo, let’s go” Octavia grabbed her car keys  

“Ugh rain again” The girls stepped outside to see that the rain has picked up a bit 

 “I like the rain” Clarke watched the droplets slide down the windshield of Octavia’s silver lexus

Octavia backed out of her parking spot and made the drive to the coffee shop. Clarke texted Raven asking if she was still there and she said yes. A thought occurred in her head though. She realized the gorgeous girl was there with someone else

 **Clarke:** So she’s there with someone?

 **Ray Ray:** Yes. Super hot girl. 

Clarke wondered if she was her friend or more than that

 **Clarke:** friend or girlfriend??

Clarke didn’t want to waste her time going over there if she was already taken

 **Ray Ray:** If that’s her girlfriend then they’re in an open relationship because she was blatantly flirting with me in front of her

Clarke was relieved, but also even more nervous that she’s there with a friend. The drive seemed like an hour even though it was only ten minutes away. Her leg bounced up and down as she stared out the window

“Why are you so fidgety?” Octavia looked over Clarke who kept moving around in the passenger seat 

“Huh? Oh. Nothing. The rain makes me nervous” Clarke didn’t even realize how restless she was

”Yeah if you’re driving. But i’m the one driving” Octavia sensed something weird going on

”Okay fine” Clarke couldn’t lie to one of her best friends 

“Ray texted me that the girl from yesterday is there” Clarke explained

”What?” Octavia was a little surprised

“You know the one that bought me coffee yesterday? She’s at Jaha’s” The blonde couldn’t help, but feel nervous thinking about those green eyes

“So we’re not getting free coffee?” Octavia asked knowing that was the incentive to get her to go 

“Well not exactly” Clarke had to break it to her friend

”Well maybe you won’t. Maybe the hot girl will buy me coffee this time” Octavia joked around

”I wouldn’t be surprised considering the circumstances of what happened when she bought me one” Clarke laughed thinking it’s actually a possibility

“I’m sorry I lied, O. I was just nervous and I know we have to study, but I didn’t think you’d wanna go if I didnt throw in free coffee there” Clarke apologized to Octavia

“It’s okay. And you’re right I probably wouldn’t have gotten up if you didn’t bribe me” The brunette shrugged as she squinted to the parking complex Jaha’s was in  

“I swear this girl better be worth the drive. It’s storming like crazy out here” They heard thunder as the windshield wipers picked up its speed

They pulled into the parking lot and Octavia found a spot right away. She looked in her back seat to see if she had an umbrella and she found one. She pulled it on her lap before getting out

”Why are you getting an umbrella? The entrance is right there” Clarke saw it pouring outside, but thought they’d make it without getting soaked

”Okay if you dont wanna be under it , you don’t have to. But this hair and water don’t mix well” Octavia was concerned that her hair would get frizzy

”Whatever, O. Let’s go” Clarke opened her door and rain immediately soaked the inside of her door. 

Clarke ran to the door while Octavia walked with her umbrella shielding her from the storm. The blonde wishes she walked under the umbrella with Octavia. Her hair was completely soaked and her jeans had wet streaks marked all the way down. She opened the door and Octavia closed her umbrella before she entered. The blonde wringed out her hair like a towel and ran her hands through it. Clarke immediately looked around and her eyes went straight towards the gorgeous brunette sitting at a table staring at her phone. Her legs suddenly stopped moving

”What’re you doing? Go. Raven is right there.” Octavia bumped into Clarke who wouldn’t move from door entrance. O shook her umbrella getting rid of excess rain drops before closing it

”We gotta go” Clarke turned around and ran right into Octavia 

“Clarke! Come on you’re wet” Octavia’s hoodie was now damp as she grabbed her friend by the shoulders and turned her back around. All the ruckus caught Raven’s eye as she was cleaning one of the blenders 

“CLARKE. O. NICE TO SEE YOU GUYS” Raven yelled towards the door bringing all the attention from the few customers in there towards them. Lexa looked up from her phone to see what everyone was looking at and her eyes immediately widened. Anya noticed the change in her body language and turned to see two girls at the door walking towards the register.

”Fuck fuck fuck” Lexa whispered and looked down 

Anya looked at Lexa then looked at the two girls walking. One had a black hoodie on and a light layer of dark make up on her face. She had a bag slung over one shoulder and an umbrella in her left hand. She then looked over at her friend who looked much differently. Wavy blonde hair up to her shoulders damp from the rain. Her blue flannel was open revealing a white v-neck shirt underneath and white vans on. She had skinny jeans on that accentuated her curves. 

“Ohh my god” It clicked in Anya’s head as she turned her head towards Lexa. The green-eyed girl was clearly tense in her chair as she scrolled threw instagram rather quickly.

” It’s her isn’t it?” Anya leaned over and whispered it to her friend 

“Shut up, An” Lexa sunk lower and lower closer to the table thinking it was making her invisible 

“Okay, if you won’t tell me” Anya got up from her seat and Lexa immediately sat back up

”Anya what are you doing” Lexa said through her teeth. She watched her friend get up and walk to the register

”Raven?” Anya leaned over the counter and Raven’s eyes went from her friends to the beautiful tall girl who was now at the counter. Clarke and Octavia made it to the register and stood behind Anya

”Can I get another one of whatever you made me?” Anya asked

”Enjoyed that did you?” Raven flirted

”Oh I’m enjoying a lot of things in this coffee shop of yours” Anya smirked and looked behind her right shoulder at Lexa whose leg was bouncing up and down with her jaw clenched

“You want another Kyoto, Lex?” She said over to her friend 

“Oh uh. Yeah sure” Lexa nodded 

“And another one for my friend right there” Anya obnoxiously pointed at Lexa behind her

“Sure” Raven realized what Anya was doing and looked at Clarke who was clearly hiding behind Octavia as she looked at the menu

”Speaking of friends” Raven said out loud

”What shall I get mine?” Raven turned her attention to Octavia and Clarke

”Oh are these your friends?” Anya stood up straight towering over the two girls behind her

”They are! My best friends” Raven exclaimed way too loud causing Octavia to look up at what was happening

“Octavia. Clarke. This is my new friend, Anya” Raven introduced them 

“Oh. Hi. Nice to meet you” Octavia waved to the tall girl in front of her

”Clarke?” Octavia looked behind her to see her friend trying to mask her appearance by standing way too close to her

”Yes? Yes. Hi i’m Clarke” Clarke stuttered and waved at Anya

Anya looked at the blonde suspiciously. She didn’t know what to make of the girl yet. She could tell she was nervous by the way Clarke looked anywhere, but in her direction. In Clarke’s defense, Anya can be a very intimidating person especially when it came to who her friends liked. 

“Nice to meet you guys too” Anya looked them both up and down and turned to Lexa

”Lex, come here meet my new friends” Anya said to the girl sitting alone at the table

Lexa looked up at Anya and swallowed. She saw Clarke and immediately felt her pulse speed up. She laid eyes on Octavia and didn’t know what to make of her. She almost reminded her of herself. Stoic in apppearance. Back straight. Very beautiful. Lexa stood up and walked by Anya. Raven stood behind the register staring at the girls in front of her waiting for something to happen

”You know Raven. This is Octavia and Clarke standing behind her” Anya put her hand on Lexa’s back pushing her forward

”Hi, I’m Lexa” the green eyed girl put her hand out in front of Octavia. She felt a firm handshake from the girl and she gave her a smile 

“Oh hello” Clarke bravely stepped out beside O and blue met green. It felt like they were the only ones in the coffee shop. Clarke put her hand out for Lexa to shake

”Hi. I believe we sorta met yesterday” Lexa put her hand in Clarke’s and felt her soft skin. She didn’t want to let go 

“Yes” Clarke left out a soft laugh 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that” Clarke looked adorable embarrassed

The two girls had been shaking hands for a while as the other three looked on at the interaction. 

“SO” Raven felt awkward standing there and the girls let go of each other

”What are you guys drinking?” Raven asked O and Clarke

”You know what? I actually owe you a coffee. What can I get you?” Clarke pulled out her wallet and asked Lexa 

“Actually Anya already - -“ Lexa was cut off 

“ORDERED FOR OCTAVIA”  she turned to Raven and Raven understood the hint

”You did??” Octavia was confused 

“Octavia come sit with me. You’ll like the drink” Anya walked over to the table and Octavia followed. She never really followed orders before, but it came naturally hearing Anya’s persuasive voice

”Okay umm, I guess I’ll take a Kyoto?” Lexa asked Clarke if that was okay

”Sure. And a white mocha Raven” Clarke handed her her card and Raven handed it back after charging her

Clarke and Lexa turned around to see the table Anya and Octavia were at. The table only seated two

”Looks like they’re getting to know each other” Lexa looked over at the table next to them 

“Wanna sit here with me?” Lexa asked the blonde and she nodded 

Both girls sat across from each other and there was an awkward silence at first until Clarke broke the tension 

“About yesterday” Clarke started

”I dont know why I acted the way i did. I didnt mean to spill the coffee you bought me. It was an accident and I don’t know how it happened” Clarke started rambling, but felt a hand on her forearm

”It’s okay don’t worry about it” Lexa managed to build up the confidence to touch her. 

Anya and Octavia looked over to see the girls connecting

”Oh my God it’s happening” Anya said to Octavia

”So that’s the girl that had Clarke all frazzled yesterday” Octavia could see definitely see why 

“You dont say? Lexa wasn’t her cool and calm self yesterday either” Anya explained to Octavia

Lexa thought it was adorable how Clarke rambled when she was nervous. On the contrary, she was the exact opposite the day before, but it’s good to know that maybe how she acted yesterday wasn’t because she was turned off at the idea of her buying her coffee. She still couldn’t figure out if Clarke was gay or bi or just another straight girl flirting with a lesbian. She didn’t know if she should just ask her or have the topic somehow come up organically

”So you have your bag. Were you planning on studying?” Lexa innocently asked clarke

”Yes. That was the plan. We have midterms next week” Clarke explained

”So do I. I was planning on going to the library, but I don’t feel like walking through campus in this storm” Lexa and Clarke made small talk

”Do you go to Easton, too?” Clarke asked a question she already knew the answer too

”Yes. I do. Pre- law” Lexa said confidently

”Pre-med” Clarke sat back and returned the same confidence

”Wow. That’s probably why we’ve never ran into each other. Completely opposite ends of the campus” Lexa was impressed

”Yeah, you’re right. I would’ve definitely remembered you if Ive seen you around” Clarke bit the inside of her lip

“Why do you say that?” Lexa smirked and crossed her arms tilting her head in a flirtatious manner

”Because you’re- - “ Clarke stopped mid sentence hearing the front door swing up

”FUCK IT’S COLD AND THE ROADS ARE FLOODED OUT THERE” A tall dark and handsome man yells from the entrance 

“Lincoln?” Lexa was surprised to see her roommate

”Lex?” Lincoln wiped his face off with his hands

The back door opened and Bellamy entered

”Yo, Linc you made it” the messy haired boy had texted him to drop by so they can plan their fraternity party later

”You guys know each other?” Lexa stood up and so did the rest of the girls

”Uh yeah. We’re in the same frat” Bellamy turned to see Octavia sitting at the table with Anya

”O? When did you get here?” Bellamy was as confused as ever. He had no idea his sister was there. Last he saw was the green-eyed girl and the tall one ordering coffee

”Um...Ive been here I thought I texted you” Octavia lied. She never texted him

”Wait. What is happening” Raven came out from behind the counter

Everyone started talking over each other and the rest of the customers left the coffee shop considering how loud it was getting. The thunder roared and the rain poured even harder. All of a sudden they heard a crash on top of the roof and the lights went out. Everyone went silent and all that was heard was the rain hitting the glass.

“Fuck” the group said simultaneously looking at each other in the dark  


	5. Bad company

“Did the back up generator not kick in?” Raven asked Bellamy who was looking under the cabinets for a flashlight

”I don’t know. I’ll check the back. Lincoln can you give me a hand” Bellamy gestured for Lincoln to follow him to the back knowing there’s a huge steel cylinder blocking the fuse box

Lincoln walked through the middle of the group and laid eyes on Octavia. He smiled and walked past her looking back to see if she was looking at him too.

”Wow” Octavia said under her breath

“What? Lincoln?” Anya saw Octavia’s jaw slightly drop and asked the girl standing next to her

”You know him?” Octavia looked up at Anya

”Yes he’s lexa’s roommate” Anya explained 

“i had no idea he was friends with my brother” Octavia thought that this might be a bad idea

”That man with the deep voice is your brother?” Anya thought it was weird how they all were somewhat connected 

“Yes unfortunately” Octavia sat down at a table 

“Well, i’ll see what I can do” Anya winked and sat down with her

”So what do we do Raven? It’s dark and cold” Clarke started to shiver and starting looking around for some warmth when she glanced at Lexa who stood there as stiff as a statue

”The boys are handling it” Raven walked behind the counter to grab her phone to check for weather updates

”Main street and the campus are flooded. Everyone’s saying it’s not safe to drive” Raven was reading out loud

”Fuck. The car Anya” Lexa remembered they left the car at the gym 

“Shit. You’re right” Anya combed through her hair with her fingers then placed her hands on her hips and paced around 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked noticing both girls acting a bit more tense

”Well genius over here thought it’d be a good idea to walk here from the gym instead of drive” Lexa crossed her arms and glared at her much taller friend

”It was a good idea. Didn’t expect it to flood” Anya looked down at the green-eyed girl not even in a little bit intimidated by her best friend

”It’s okay. We can all stay here for a little bit until the storm calms down” Raven reassured them that they’d stick it out together

”Thank you, Raven. That’s sweet of you to offer” Anya turned to Raven and smiled while putting her hand on her shoulder

”Oh God” Lexa turned around and rolled her eyes

”Are you okay?” Lexa asked Clarke who sat down at a table drinking her now luke warm coffee

”Yeah. Just didn’t expect to be stranded here. I’m sorry you’re stuck here too” Clarke wasn’t really sorry. She was just trying to be polite

”It’s not your fault. Besides. It’s not bad company” Lexa sat down at the table and smiled

Clarke felt her heart flutter hearing her say those words. There was something about Lexa’s voice. The way she always seemed so composed yet soft underneath her tough exterior. She examined her jaw line. She noticed how her face got when she clenched her jaw. The edges get sharper, her lips pursed and her eye brow lifted almost in a way to ascertain some sort of dominance. She then thought about Anya and how she portrayed the same demeanor except that maybe Anya wasn’t afraid of her at all.  

“Are you and anya sisters?” Clarke wondered if they were related 

“No” Lexa chuckled “We actually dated” 

“Oh” Clarke cringed after hearing that and felt a little jealousy build up. 

“Very briefly” Lexa added after seeing Clarke’s shoulders tense up

”We’re way too alike. We might as well be sisters” Lexa said thinking that’d help make Clarke more comfortable and she got a soft laugh from the blue eyed girl

  _Wait she dates girls_

Clarke’s eyes widened at the epiphany. She couldn’t believe someone so gorgeous was gay or at least bi. She thought it was her chance to bring up the question.

”So you and Anya.. dated?” Clarke hesitated 

“Yes, Clarke. Is that a problem?” Lexa thought it was her chance to ask the girl if she was into women 

“NO” Clarke may have said a little too eagerly

”I mean. No it’s not a problem. At all” Clarke sipped on her coffee grinning at the thought

”So are you...” Lexa cleared her throat and was then interrupted by a door swinging open 

“Well the generator’s busted” Bellamy walked into the room with Lincoln behind him 

“Yeah some of the wires are messed up. I think a raccoon or small creature got in” Bellamy leaned against the counter

”Well. I guess we can light come candles or something” Raven started to look around

”You need some help, Ray?” Octavia asked 

“Yes actually”  Raven looked underneath the sink knowing there wouldn’t be any candles there

”I’ll help” Anya stood up and placed her hand on Octavia’s shoulder. She discreetly pointed at Lincoln and for her to go talk to him

”No I can’t” Octavia shook her head frantically 

“You can do it. I’m gonna help Raven” Anya went behind the counter 

 “Anya!” Octavia tried to stop her but failed and sat at the table alone

Bellamy saw his sister shivering and wrapped his sweater around her shoulders. 

“Thanks, Bell” Octavia sat there wondering if she should go talk to Lincoln, but saw him walking over in the corner of her eye 

“So should we check outside if the fuse box is intact?” Lincoln didn’t know what he was talking about. He put his hands in his pockets and faced Bellamy

”No. It’s raining too hard. Don’t feel like getting electrocuted today” The messy haired boy sat down with his sister

”Oh okay” Lincoln stood there awkwardly

”Oh. Lincoln this is my sister Octavia” He introduced them and Octavia blushed

”Hi” He put his hand out for O to shake

”Hi” Octavia stood up and shook his hand staring into this large man’s eyes 

Bellamy saw the instant spark between the two and stood up

”You know what” Bellamy started. “Let’s check that fuse box, Linc. The rain doesn’t seem so bad” They looked outside and saw lightning

”Uh okay” Lincoln let go of Octavia’s hand and followed Bell outside

Octavia sat back down to catch her breath. She thought it’d be a good idea to try and study to get her mind off him. She took her lap top out of her bag and turned it on

”Gonna study, O?” Clarke saw the light coming from her lap top and realized she needed to study too 

“Yeah just until my computer dies or till we get out of here” she took her books out, but could barely see anything

”Do you have to study too?” Lexa asked Clarke and she nodded

”Technically, I think we all have to study. Don’t you have midterms too?” Clarke asked Lexa

”Yes, I do. I’ve been at the library every day this week with Anya studying” Lexa was confident she’d ace all her exams. She was brilliant and committed

”I’m sure you’re gonna do fine” Lexa wasn’t that great with the words of encouragement

“Thanks. I have my microbiology test coming up first. It’s my worst subject” Clarke started to get anxious thinking about it

”Well how about I help you study?” The green eyed girl offered 

“You don’t mind?” Clarke thought it was sweet for Lexa to ask

”Not at all. What do you have with you?” Lexa looked over at Clarke’s back pack

”Micrio bio, ugh” Clarke took her lap top out and a textbook 

“My first year of college, i was a bio major and was a teaching assistant for the microbio lab” Lexa thought this was perfect

”Were you really? Wish I met you at the beginning of the semester” In reality, she wished she met her a long time ago, but thought that might’ve been creepy to say 

Lexa blushed and watched the blue-eyed girl flip through the pages of her textbook. The way she tilted her head when she was confused made her swoon. Her gold hair was a ray of sunshine in this dim place. She loved her facial expressions. The way Clarke would stick her tongue out a little whenever she laughed gave Lexa butterflies. She couldn’t stop looking at her and memorizing every movement she made and every cute mannerism she had. Lexa could not stop staring

”What?” Clarke couldn’t help but notice how fixated Lexa was on her

”Oh” Lexa was knocked out of her gaze. “Nothing. I’m sorry if I was staring” Lexa felt embarrassed 

_Shit Shit Shit_

”You have a nice face” Lexa managed to say thinking that would redeem herself

_Porbably shouldn’t have said anything_

”Why thank you”  Clarke blushed and smiled. Her hears fluttered 

”You’re not bad to look at yourself” Clarke said as she sipped on her coffee

Both girls sat there giddy not knowing what to say next. Clarke wanted to ask her on a date. Lexa was still unsure if the girl was interested in women. Many thoughts ran through their minds. All of a sudden, the back door swing open with Raven and Anya exiting into the dimly lit room. Raven was combing through her hair with her hands while Anya adjusted her shirt. Both girls were breathing heavy hairs slightly out of place. Raven went straight for the bottled water on the counter and downed it in seconds. Anya sat across Octavia and cleared her throat 

“It’s hot in here” Anya said out loud and Octavia looked up at her computer to stare at Anya while she put on chapstick

”I actually think it’s rather cold” Octavia sat back and faced the girl who looked completely out of breath

Clarke and Lexa glared at Raven who was buttoning the top part of her shirt. 

“Oh Wow” Clarke shook her head and faced Lexa again

Lexa looked over at her best friend. She knew her better than anyone. The way Anya sat there trying to catch her breath more than she did when she ran two miles with her made it so obvious that she’s exerted all her energy on something that had nothing to do with looking for candles

”Watch this” Lexa winked at Clarke

”So did you guys find any candles?” Lexa said loudly enough for all the girls to hear

Raven and Anya made eye contact for a second then quickly looked away

”Uh.. no we didn’t find any” Raven cleared her throat 

“Really? Cause I remember getting you tea lights last year to decorate this place for Christmas” Clarke sat back and crossed her arms raising an eyebrow at Raven 

“You know what? I do remember now. We must’ve missed them. Anya?” Raven gestured for her to follow her to the back again to look. Anya stood up and straightened her back trying to keep her composure 

”Actually, you guys are clearly bad at this. You both stay here and wait for the boys. Lexa and I will look” Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s forearm and lexa’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Besides, you better rest your hip Ray. You’re limping”  Clarke glared at her  friend and Anya choked a little on her water

”I have a bad hip you know that!” Raven yelled before lexa and clarke disappeared into the back room 


	6. Tea lights

“Well there’s a way to reset the power outside, but its raining way too hard and Lincoln here is too scared to get electrocuted” Bellamy elbow bumped Lincoln who graciously accepted a towel from Raven to dry his bald head. Lincoln comes into the coffee shop every now and then so they’ve become acquainted 

”Why don’t you go and do it tough guy?” Lincoln threw the towel at Bellamy and leaned against the counter 

“With this amount of hair on my head, I’ll get fried. You on the other hand..” Bellamy tried to rub Lincoln’s shiny head, but he smacked his hand away. Lincoln was significantly taller than his frat brother. Although Bellamy had a muscular build, it was nothing compared to lincoln’s. 

Lincoln looked around to see Anya and Octavia talking. He wanted to talk to her, but coouldn’t muster up the confidence to do so. He sat at the table next to them while Bell went behind the counter to talk to Raven. Anya noticed Octavia immediately tense up after Lincoln’s presence came much closer to them so she took it upon herself to start a conversation. 

“So Linc. Still working out like a mad man I see” Anya crossed her legs and placed her chin in her hand

”Gotta keep Bellamy in check somehow” Lincoln knew he was good looking. He knew he had a great body that he worked very hard for, but he was never cocky. He was actually quite shy and humble. Whenever their frat house would have a party or get together, Lincoln always took it upon himself to never get too wasted. He actually made the drinks for his friends and looked out for them. He also made sure the girls at his parties were always safe and comfortable. Lincoln was actually quite the gentleman. 

That response elicited a smile from Octavia as she stared at her lap top screen and Anya noticed

”Have you met his sister? This is Octavia” Anya didn’t know they actually met earlier

”Yes, briefly” Lincoln smiled and Octavia swallowed the lump in her throat

”How do you guys know each other?” Lincoln asked

”Well we just met. Today. Under these unfortunate circumstances” Anya said slyly as she leaned back in her chair 

“Unfortunate for who? Cause I think you were very...fortunate” Octavia made eyes at Anya then glanced at Raven who was looking at them in the corner of her eye while Bellamy was trying to dry his hair 

Lincoln picked up on the signal and turned around to see who they were looking at

”Oh God. Don’t tell me you have a thing for Bell” Lincoln thought Anya had a thing for the messy haired boy 

“Ew god no” Anya almost choked on her own spit. Anya was disgusted not at the thought of Bellamy in particular, but at the thought of being with a man in general. 

“A little to the left of my brother” Octavia chuckled at Anya’s response 

“Oh Raven” Lincoln laughed and Octavia peaked to see Lincoln’s perfect white smile 

“Do you know Raven?” Octavia tried to make conversation with him

”Oh no not really. I’ve been here a few times and made some small talk. But that’s about it” Lincoln didn’t know much about Raven other than they went to the same college and worked with Bellamy

”I’ve never seen you here before” Lincoln cleared his throat and smiled at O

”Yeah, that’s weird. I’m usually here in the mornings with Clarke” Octavia said to him 

“Clarke?” Lincoln never formally met the blonde

”Oh the blonde girl that was sitting with Lex” Anya clarified 

“So you know Lexa?” O wanted to get to know the trio more especially if two of them had a liking to her best friends 

“She’s my roommate” Lincoln looked around and didn’t see Lexa or the blonde anywhere

”Oh nice” Octavia officially stopped looking at her computer and invested herself in a conversation with this beef cake of a man

”Yeah. She’s great. Sort of a neat freak, but that just means the apartment’s always clean” Lincoln chuckled and Octavia giggled

Anya felt like her mission has been accomplished watching the two comfortably talk to each other so she thought that was her cue to leave the two alone. Anya stood up and started to make her way to Raven

”Where are you going?” Octavia noticed her leaving her alone with Lincoln

”To talk to the hot barista. Duh” Anya winked and left the two alone

Anya went behind the counter and went to talk to Raven. Bellamy stood idly by as she inserted herself in the conversation 

“I don’t believe we formally met” Anya put her hand out to bellamy

”Anya” She said assertively. Raven loved Anya’s confidence. Whoever she talked to, she made it obvious that she was sort of the alpha female. She was very rarely intimidated or shy. 

“Bellamy” He remembered how he thought she was hitting on him earlier, but she actually wanted to talk to Raven

”Finding everything okay?” Raven looked at the girl up and down and bit her lip 

“Yes. A little dark for my liking, but hopefully Clarke and Lexa do a better job at finding some light than we did” Anya reminded Raven of the activities that took place when they were alone and Raven’s legs started to weaken

”Okay then” Bellamy picked up on the tension and started to walk past Anya to go talk to his sister

”Where are you going?” Anya blocked him with her arm 

“To talk to my sister?” Bellamy was confused and put his defenses up

”Acutally i left her alone on purpose” Anya peaked over to see Lincoln and O comfortably having a conversation. Bell looked over to see them laughing and clenched his jaw. He didn’t care who his sister was talking to. He was her older brother and always felt protective of her

”Don’t tell me they’re flirting” Bellamy stood there and crossed his arms

”I think they look cute together” Raven looked over and liked seeing Octavia happy. She always somewhat kept to herself. If she wasn’t hanging out with her or Clarke, she was working on her car or studying. It’s been a long time since Octavia’s had a boyfriend or even dated

”What? Her and Lincoln?” Bellamy turned to Raven and said quiet enough so only they could hear

”Yeah, Bell. Look at them they seem to like each other” Raven tried to get Bellamy to see them from her perspective, but he wouldn’t budge

”I don’t care. They’re not right for each other” He was being unreasonable 

“How so? I’ve known Lincoln for a long time and he’s one of the good ones” Anya defended him 

“Look Bell I know you’re just looking out for her, but just let her be. He’s your friend too so he should know better than to screw over your sister” Raven put her hand on Bellamy’s shoulder to try and comfort him

”Alright” Bellamy took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. He knew Lincoln was a good guy and made a mental note to talk to him later about his intentions with his sister 

“You know what would make this night fun” Anya started to say and both of them looked at her with their eyebrows raised

”Alcohol” Anya looked over to see beer and wine they sold in the fridge underneath the counter. Raven and Bell looked at each other and shrugged. Bellamy took the 6 pack out from the fridge that was now room temperature.

”Lincoln! O!” Bellamy raised a beer asking if they wanted one. He brought two bottles over to them and placed them on the table

”Thanks man” Lincoln raised his bottle to clink Bellamy’s

”You’re welcome” Bell placed his hand on Lincoln’s shoulder and squeezed it a little too tight it made Lincoln look up from where he was sitting to see Bellamy’s facial expression. He understood the warning

\- - - - - 

“Wow there’s a couch back here” Lexa looked around to see stocks of coffee and silverware surrounding them. The door to the kitchen was to the left next to a flatscreen TV that was conveniently placed across the couch

”Yeah” Clarke laughed “I’ve taken a nap there once or twice in the past”  Clarke remembered that one time her, O and Raven got drunk at the bar across the street and didn’t think it was safe to drive home so they crashed inside of Jaha’s until the morning. 

Lexa looked around, but couldn’t help but glance over at Clarke every now and then. 

“So where do you think these tea lights are?” Lexa used the flashlight on her phone to look around and Clarke did the same 

“I’m not sure” Clarke bent down to look in the bottom drawer of a cabinet while Lexa stood on her tip toes to see if it was on the top shelf

”Anything?” Lexa asked Clarke who was crouched down on the floor next to her 

“No. Anything up there?” Clarke looked up to see Lexa reaching the top shelf to grab a box. Her shirt rose up and revealed a flat toned stomach and Clarke’s mouth opened slightly in shock. She couldn’t stop staring as her shirt rose higher and higher the more the girl stretched to reach whatever it was on the top shelf. 

“I think there’s a box up here” Lexa said out loud and used her fingertips to pull it forward so she could take it down

”What’s wrong” Lexa looked down to see Clarke staring upwards, her mouth gaped open

”Oh. Uh. Nothing. Nothhing” Clarke stuttered and stood up from where she was sitting. She shook her head to try and knock the inappropriate thoughts out from her mind. 

“What have you got there?” Clarke looked in the box to see a bunch of junk, but thought maybe the lights would be in there 

“I’m not sure let’s look through” Lexa took the box over to the couch and Clarke followed. She set it down on the table in front of them and both girls rummaged through it hoping to find something useful

”So Anya and Raven” Clarke laughed thinking about how well the two got along

”Crazy right?” Lexa knew Anya would like the barista the moment she met her 

“Wait. You don’t think the both of them...this couch” Clarke looked down from where they were sitting 

“Oh no. Don’t start” Lexa tried not to think about them getting it on right there

Clarke laughed it off and continued pulling things out of the box 

“So have you been friends with Raven for a long time?” Lexa changed the subject

”A couple of years. Since we started college actually. We’re roommates now” Clarke explained

”Oh wow. You two have never... dated?” Lexa immediately regretted asking. She thought she was getting too personal.

”Never” Clarke said right away. Raven was never really her type. She loved the girl, but just never in that way and Raven felt the same way

”She’s not exactly my type” Clarke cleared her throat and adjusted herself on the couch 

“So what is your type?” Lexa was trying so hard to get to know the girl and figure out if she had a chance

Before Clarke could answer, they both heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen. It was pitch black in the kitchen and both of their hearts skipped a beat

”What the fuck was that?” Clarke looked around and waved her phone around using the flashlight to brighten up certain areas of the room

”I don’t know” Lexa stood up and took her phone with her making her way to the door to the kitchen

”Lexa what’re you doing?!” Clarke stood frozen with fear 

“Just stay right there, I’m gonna check it out” Lexa didn’t get scared very easily 

“Wait! You’re gonna leave me here alone?! What if it’s a murderer!” Clarke didn’t want to be alone

”Then I’m gonna ask him how he made it here with all the roads flooded” Lexa said jokingly and smirked. She thought Clarke was adorable 

“That’s not funny, Lexa! Come back!” Clarke was scared and thought about the ass beating she’d get by Anya if Lexa was murdered 

“Oh my god, Clarke. Just come with me” Lexa put her hand out for Clarke to grab and Clarke hesitantly walked over placing her palm in Lexa’s. Lexa was afraid, but not of whatever was in the kitchen, but of the way Clarke made her feel

”Relax” Lexa looked her in the eyes and linked their fingers together. Clarke found comfort in Lexa. The way Lexa squeezed her hand, how they fit together like a puzzle piece. Clarke suddenly forgot why she was scared. That was until she heard another bang and glass crashing on the floor

”We’re getting the hell out of here” Clarke tried to go the other way pulling Lexa towards the other door into the main part of the cafe, but Lexa didn’t budge. Lexa pulled her back and Clarke was now much closer than she was a second ago. Clarke felt lexa’s breathing hitch as she looked up at the green-eyed girl who was staring down at her. Although Lexa was only a few inches taller than Clarke, the blonde stayed fixated on her lips. Their hands stayed intertwined as the space between them started to close. Lexa was intoxicated by the lavender scent that came off Clarke. Clarke felt mesmerized as she stared at the plump pink lips of the brunette. She stepped closer and Lexa closed her eyes. Their noses rubbed together just before the kitchen door swung open and a raccoon scurried past their feet causing a scream to exit Clarke’s mouth causing all their friends to come running into the room they were in. Clarke threw her body on Lexa’s and she held Clarke close to her as the creature hissed at them from the corner of the room.

”How the fuck did that get in here?!” Bellamy slid inside the room making sure not to get too close to the animal 

“I don’t know. It came from the kitchen” Lexa was still holding Clarke close. She actually wanted to thank the raccoon for this 

“Linc get a broom” Lincoln was terrified of the animal, but didn’t want to show Octavia that

”Uh. What’re you gonna do with a broom? Smack it?” Lincoln wanted to know the game plan before he went inside the room 

“Sweep it outside” Bellamy kept a safe distance from the raccoon

”But it’s storming out there. It’ll drown!” Raven put her two cents in. She had a soft spot for animals 

Anya looked down at the girl and thought it was endearing how she was legitimately worried about the creature 

“Well what do you suppose we do with this then? We don’t just have a cage laying around” Bellamy looked at Raven and the raccoon hissed at them again 

“Here use this box” Lexa pointed at the box on the table

”Okay can you hand it to me?” Bell put his hand out

”Clarke” Lexa said softly and she stepped to the side immediately missing the warmth of the brunette

Lexa emptied the contents of the box on the couch and handed it to Bellamy. He faced the open end of the box at the raccoon and slowly approached it 

“Be careful, Bell!” Octavia shouted from the back as she watched her brother walk slowly towards the possibly rabid animal 

Everyone watched in silence as the animal showed its teeth at Bellamy. 

“Fuck fuck fuck” He carefully got as close as he could to it and shrieked throwing the box at it instead of over it. The animal crawled towards the kitchen door and Lexa and Clarke immediately jumped up on the couch and into each other’s arms again. The rest of them ran back towards the cafe the door closing behind them 

 


	7. Flashbacks

 “That thing is going to kill us” Clarke looked around to see it swiftly disappear back into the kitchen 

“No it won’t. We just need to get it out of here” Lexa hopped off the couch 

“You guys okay?!” A muffled sound came from the other door where Raven poked her head up through the circular glass window 

“Yeah Ray!” Clarke stepped off the couch yelling loud enough so Raven could hear her and she let out a deep breath

”And what do you mean “WE”” Clarke used air quotes as she faced Lexa emphasizing how badly she does not want to handle that creature

”Clearly our friends couldn’t handle it” Lexa pointed at the box that laid on its side in the corner 

“I don’t think we have to do anything. It’ll exit the same way it came in” Clarke was not prepared to go through that again

”We just need to get it in the box. Pretty sure it’s a health hazard with it being in the kitchen and all” Lexa thought about how unhygienic it is that it’s in the kitchen right now

“SHE’S RIGHT CLARKE” Raven heard lexa talking about how she needs to get rid of the raccoon 

“Then you handle it Ray!” Clarke yelled back at the girl who didn’t wanna put the creature outside in the first place

”I can’t! My hip!” Raven used the injury card and Clarke groaned

”What’s wrong with her hip?” Walked over to the box and put it on the table

”She was in a bad car accident a few years ago. She has permanent nerve damage to her left leg and had to have physical therapy for like a year” Clarke remembered the incident like it was yesterday. She got emotional just thinking about it. She thought she was going to lose her best friend all because of a drunk driver

”Oh wow” Lexa listened as she watched her push the junk to the side of the couch so she could sit down 

“Every now and then she has to use a cane to walk or take rest breaks especially if she’s doing something that involves walking for a long period of time or running” Clarke spent many sleepless nights at the hospital waiting for her to recover. Clarke and Octavia were really her only family. She was disconnected from her parents and had no siblings. Clarke’s mom was a trauma surgeon and was the primary doctor involved in Raven’s care. She thought of Raven as a daughter so seeing her intubated and knowing the outcome wouldn’t be ideal took an emotional toll on her. 

“I make sure she takes her meds every day and goes to her doctor appointments every month” Clarke was like her own personal doctor

”You take care of her? What about her parents?” Lexa wondered how she handled all that responsibility plus school

”She doesn’t talk to them” Raven hasn’t really seen her parents since she was a teenager 

“She had a boyfriend for a while but they broke up after he tried kissing me at a house party” Clarke was disgusted at the thought of her ex-boyfriend, Finn. She was never really a fan of his but after he tried to hook up with her behind Raven’s back, she cut all ties with him completely and Clarke was relieved 

“What a jerk” The green eyed girl scooted close enough that their knees touched

”Yeah he was disgusting” Clarke looked down as their knees bumped together. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds until Lexa decided to break it 

“So” Lexa tried to lighten the mood a little tilting her body so it slightly faced Clarke

”How do you wanna handle the raccoon situation?” Lexa smiled and asked Clarke how she wanted to do this 

“I don’t” Clarke laughed and it was like music to the brunette’s ears

 “How about we finish looking for the stupid tea lights first?” The only light they had was coming from their phone flashlights 

“Only if you block the kitchen door so it doesn’t come back out” Clarke pointed at a chair for Lexa to use to barricade the door

”Alright” Lexa giggled and picked up the chair to prop against the door

\- - - - - 

“Nice one Bell” Octavia didn’t expect for her brother to screech like a little girl 

“I thought it was gonna pounce on me” Bellamy scratched his head slightly ashamed of what just happened 

“Let Clarke and Lexa handle it” Raven peaked through the little window to see the two girls sitting on the couch and talking

Anya walked up behind her to see what was happening in there and pressed her chest up against Raven’s back evoking a soft moan to come out. Anya bit her lip and looked down at Raven 

“What’re you guys looking at?” Lincoln asked the two girls who were mashed up against the door 

“Lexa and Clarke” Anya answered without looking back

”Are you guys trying to set them up?” Bellamy always had a small crush on his sister’s best friend. Clarke has told him on numerous occasions that it’ll never happen between them and only thought of him as a friend. 

“Sorta” Raven pressed her head up against the door and tried to listen to what the two girls were saying

Bellamy walked over to look through the small window and exhaled deeply through his nose. He was definitely a little jealous, but saw the smile on Clarke’s face and knew he should just stay out of it. He walked to an empty table and drank straight from a wine bottle trying to mask his emotions 

“Let her be, Bell” Octavia sat across from him. She knew her brother had a thing for Clarke and that Clarke just didn’t feel that way for him 

“Is this chick even good enough for her?” Bellamy took another big gulp of wine then placed it on the table

”I dont know, but she’s a big girl she can handle herself” Octavia placed her hand on his and squeezed it 

“Besides what happened to Echo?” Octavia knew he had an on again off again girlfriend for the past two years 

“I don’t know. She’s so hot and cold with me” He explained. One week they’d act like they were in love and the next they were fighting constantly 

“Well you know how Clarke feels, Bell” Octavia was blunt with her brother. She didn’t beat around the bush. Even though she came off as harsh, she did care deeply for him and hated seeing him hurt

”Yeah, I just thought that maybe one day she’d change her mind” Bellamy slumped in his chair tapping his finger on the wine bottle

”I’m sorry Bell” Octavia took the wine bottle off the table and took a big gulp out of it

”So you and Lincoln?” The greasy haired boy raised his eye brow to his sister and crossed his arms

”What? No. I mean we just met” Octavia was now in the hot seat

 “mmhmm” He knew she was lying

”You just better be careful, O. Because I don’t think I can kick his ass if he hurts you” Bellamy laughed knowing Lincoln was a genuinely good guy and if they did get together, he’d take good care of her 

\-- - - - - 

“Finally” Clarke found a box of tea lights right at the bottom of these stacked up shelves in a corner of the room

”You found them?” Lexa walked over with her phone and shined it in the box

”Yes! Here you take these and just put them around the room to brighten it up a bit” Clarke handed her an unopened package of tea lights. Their fingers lightly brushed against each other giving Lexa goosebumps. Lexa opened the package and turned over each one pulling the plastic tab out before switching them on. She walked around the room her arms full of them placing them strategically around to give them as much light as possible. When she was done, the room was dimly lit but she could see Clarke much clearer. She stared at Clarke who sat on the floor carefully opening each package. Something about the way the light reflected off the blonde’s hair made her glow. She examined the way the waves in her hair were placed perfectly so that they didn’t look out of place, but each small movement of hers made her golden locks sway with each gust of air. She listened to Clarke talk comfortably to her about anything that came across her mind. To be honest, she couldn’t hear much of what she was saying because she was too caught up in her own thoughts of how absolutely breath taking she was. She also thought of how differently she acted the day before barely saying two words to her and now she was spilling every detail about herself to the brunette

”Lexa?” Clarke said out loud and the sound of her name knocked her out of her daze

”Um yes?” Lexa closed her mouth and cleared her throat

”You okay over there?” Clarke looked at the girl as she stood there with a few tea lights in her hands

”Yes. I am.. I just...I’m gonna go give these to the others” Lexa turned around and quickly exited before Clarke could get another word out leaving Clarke confused 

\- - - 

“Ow!” Anya and Raven said simultaneously as the door hit them both in the head while they were trying to listen in on the conversation between Lexa and Clarke 

“What’re you guys doing?” Lexa looked at the girls who were rubbing their heads 

“Just you know... leaning” Raven was a horrible liar

”Okay?” Lexa handed Anya the tea lights 

“Oh good you guys found them” Raven helped Anya place them around the cafe on the counters and shelves 

“Finally some light” Anya sat at a table and looked around the room as the scattered lights lit the place up 

“This place doesn’t look half bad” Bellamy raised his wine bottle and gave lexa a polite smile 

“You guys are drinking out here?” Lexa saw bottles of beer spread out on the tables

“Oh yeah here you go” Raven handed Lexa two opened bottles

“One for blondie in the back” Raven winked as Lexa grabbed the two bottles  

 Before Lexa entered the back room again, she mentally prepared herself by slowly inhaling through her nose and out her mouth. She couldn’t believe the spectrum of emotions this girl she just met was making her feel. She hasn’t felt this way since her freshman year of college. She had dated a girl name Costia. Everything about that girl screamed red flag however she chose to ignore the signs which was mistake number one. She met her in her American history class. Both girls were assigned as partners for a group project. Costia had beautiful long black hair and honey colored eyes. Lexa found herself deeply infatuated with the girl after spending long nights in the library together laughing about how much they hated their professor and how the girl in front of them always managed to bring a lunch that filled the room with a pungent scent when she decided to take it out to eat. The two girls were very different yet it felt like they sort of balanced each other out. Lexa has always been introverted whereas Costia loved being around people and hated being inside. After one night in particular in the library, Lexa found herself making out with her project partner after both girls decided to take a break and Costia told her she was questioning her sexuality. She knew Costia was straight and the first rule for every lesbian was to never fall for a straight girl. That’s exactly what Lexa did. After Lexa told her she was gay, Costia, like any other curious straight girl, found herself interested in the brunette. Costia found girls attractive but has never had relations with one nor had the courage to ever act on her emotions before. She actually had a boyfriend at the time. It only took one kiss for Lexa to get hooked on this girl. The kiss didn’t satisfy Costia’s curiosity either. The two girls found themselves kissing whenever they had a moment alone. It was the thrill of knowing this wasn’t supposed to be happening. Lexa felt a splurge of emotions every time Costia touched her and their lips connected. The way she used her hands to caress and navigate through her skin as if she was drawing a map to her sweet spot drove Lexa insane. She knew exactly where to touch her and what things to whisper in her ear so that Lexa was under her spell every time they were together. They continued this affair for two years. Both girls falling in love with each other despite Costia having a boyfriend the entire time they were hooking up. Lexa understood how difficult it was to come out. She knew that if Costia were to choose her she’d have to go through what she went through and possibly even worse than what she went through considering how religious Costia’s parents were. After two years of being together Lexa had to give her an ultimatum. It was her or him. They’ve dodged that conversation over and over and over again their entire relationship but Lexa was hurting. She would see Costia with him and her entire body filled with rage. She’d see him kiss her and her heart shattered every time, but as soon as they were left alone together all it took was a kiss for Lexa’s heart to be put back together. It was a grueling cycle for her. In the end, Costia chose her boyfriend and it completely broke Lexa. She secluded herself from everyone including Anya. She kept to herself and didn’t answer any of her friends texts or calls. She threw herself into work and school not leaving any breaks for her mind to wander and think about Costia. Costia even tried to see her a few times, but lexa ended up leaving her apartment all together because everything in there reminded her of Costia. She saw Lincoln putting up signs in the gym one day looking for a roommate and she approached him saying she’d give him the first 6 months of rent in advance if she could move in right away. Honestly she considered herself lucky he wasn’t a creep or a murderer because at that point in her life she was just desperate to leave all the memories of her behind. It took Anya dragging her out of her new apartment almost by her hair for Lexa to finally stop sulking. It was tough love and if anyone knew anything about tough love it was Anya. She told her things that were hard to hear. She told her she was stupid for falling in love with a straight girl. She told her it was a life lesson and she had to move on. She told her to stop wasting her life crying over someone who didn’t deserve her. They fought, they cried, they screamed, they broke shit. It took Lexa about a year to piece herself back together and if it wasn’t for Anya, she didn’t know how she would’ve made it. Lexa finally started to feel okay being single until a certain blonde started to make her feel again. It terrified her. She still wasn’t sure if Clarke was interested in her. Before doing anything else, she made it her priority to find out.

”Are you gay?” Lexa barged into the back room with two beers and approached Clarke who was still sitting on the floor opening tea lights 

“Excuse me?” Clarke looked up shocked and confused

”Are you gay?” Lexa bluntly asked again still holding both beers 

“No, Lexa I’m not gay” Clarke stood up and answered her causing Lexa’s heart to drop

”I’m bi” Clarke grabbed one of the beers without asking and moved closer 

“I’m gay” Lexa’s shoulders dropped and her posture became less intimidating

”Good to know” Clarke raised her beer waiting for Lexa to raise hers

”Can I take you on a date sometime?” Lexa muttered hoping Clarke understood what she said because she wasn’t going to ask again 

“I would love that” Clarke took a sip of her beer and smiled 

“FUCK YEAH” Lexa and Clarke heard Raven from outside the door and they both laughed 

The door opened and Raven gave them both a thumbs up.

”You two need to come out here. Bell is wasted and fell asleep with his mouth open” Octavia waved for both of them to join the rest of the group 

“To be continued I guess” Clarke turned around and gave Lexa a soft smile before heading towards the door to exit the room leaving Lexa a moment to herself to catch her breath 


	8. Smooth bitch

“He’s going to kill you” Octavia laughed as she saw Lincoln draw what every male thinks of drawing when their friends are blacked out from alcohol. Penises. He drew penises all over his face

“Did you hear him scream when he tried to trap the raccoon? He couldn’t hurt a fly” Lincoln used a black expo marker to draw the genitalia around Bellamy’s mouth 

“I’m not even using a sharpie” Lincoln thought he was doing him a favor 

“What a gentleman you are” Octavia giggled 

“So blondie” Anya put her arm around Clarke’s shoulders as she entered the room

”It’s Clarke” Clarke corrected her

”Okay, Clarke. So you plan on going on a date with my best friend in there?” Anya asked straight up wondering if Clarke was just playing games with her 

“I do” The blonde answered confidently

”What’re your intentions with her?” Anya didn’t want her friend to get her heart broken again

”I intend to go on a date with her. But since we’re on the subject. What’re your intentions with Raven?” Clarke said with a smug look on her face as she looked at Raven over her shoulder who was adjusting the tea lights across the room 

Anya was startled by the question. She’s never been one for relationships, but she did have a liking for the small yet feisty brunette 

“I like your friend” Anya raised her chin keeping a straight face

”And I like yours” Clarke put her hand out for Anya to shake

”Then I don’t need to tell you what happens if you hurt mine” Anya shook Clarke’s hand

”I guess I don’t either” Clarke smirked and firmly shook Anya’s hand 

Anya turned around and cracked open two bottles of beer. She handed one to Clarke and she gladly accepted.

”Where is Lexa anyway?” Anya wondered why Lexa hasn’t come out yet  

“She was just behind me, I’m not sure why she hasn’t come out yet” Clarke looked behind her

Before both girls could decide if they should go check on her, the door swung up with Lexa and a furry creature in her grasp. She held it up by it’s back skin as it showed its teeth to everyone

” OH MY GOD” Octavia yelled and jumped out of her chair waking Bellamy up as Lincoln was drawing on his face and he immediately fell out of his chair

”Lexa, why are you holding that thing!” Clarke was concerned and also slightly afraid of it biting her and the brunette 

“I caught it!” Lexa smiled from ear to ear showing everyone as if it was a prize she won 

“Oh, Lex” Anya was the only one not startled as if this isn’t the first time Lexa has caught some sort of animal in the wild before 

“Holy fucking shit!” Bellamy jumped up from the floor and saw the creature in Lexa’s grasp staring at him which immediately knocked him out of his drunken state 

“Lex put it in the box” Anya grabbed it and put it in front of Lexa

”Please put it somewhere other than here” Bellamy was hiding under the table completely unaware of the fact that he has genitalia all over his face

”Everyone needs to relax. He’s actually kind of cute” Lexa put the raccoon in the box and it laid down looking up at her

”Lexa. It could be rabid. Just come here please” Clare extended her arm out for Lexa to grab so she could pull her behind the counter

”Everything’s fine” Lexa took hold of Clarke’s hand letting her pull her next to her

”Okay so now it’s in the box staring at us” Raven peaked behind Clarke’s shoulder 

“Just put it back in the kitchen” Octavia threw a piece of banana in the box and watched it pick the fruit up with his tiny little black hands smelling it first before taking a small bite

”Don’t feed it, O!” Bellamy tried to sit up then banged his head on the table he was under 

“Maybe we should just put something over it then put it back outside when the rain settles” Lincoln stood up to find a cover to put on the box

”What about this thing?” Raven handed Lincoln what looked like a very large strainer. He carefully placed it over the box and sat back down 

“Now that the whole raccoon situation is over, how about we get back to drinking?” Anya opened up another bottle of wine and picked up a few glasses

”I think i’ll stick to my beer, An” Lexa wasn’t a wine person. It was either beer or hard liquor for her

”Raven?” She poured some in the glass and handed it over to the small brunette who gladly accepted

”How about you three?” Anya stared at Lincoln Octavia and Bellamy who sat together chatting at a table

”Actually maybe enough for you” Anya chuckled as she singled out Bellamy 

”What no im fine” Bellamy actually did sober up a bit

Lincoln and Octavia couldn’t contain their laughter. They sat their with their hands over their mouth hoping Bellamy wouldn’t notice

”What’s so funny?” Bellamy glared at the two in front of him

”Bell you got dicks on your face” Clarke yelled bluntly across the room 

“What?!” Bellamy got up and sped walk to the bathroom

”LINCOLN WHAT THE FUCK” everyone heard bellamy yell from the bathroom 

“You did that, Linc?” Lexa raised her beer from across the room 

“You know it!” Lincoln was quite proud of the art he drew on his friend’s face 

“you know when he gets out of there, he might punch you” Octavia thought it was hilarious, but knew her brother would be pissed

”I can handle him. Don’t worry” Lincoln reassured Octavia 

“Looks like the rain is calming down a bit” Raven looked out the front door to see that the droplets weren’t hitting the door as harshly as before

”We should still wait a while before leaving, I’m sure it’s flooded out there” Clarke didnt really want the night to end. She really enjoyed hanging out with Lexa and her friends 

“Do you guys need a ride back to your car?” Clarke asked Lexa knowing her and Anya parked at the gym

”I don’t wanna inconvenience you” Lexa smiled at how thoughtful she was 

“It’s not at all. Raven and i can drop you off later and Octavia can drop Bellamy off at his place” Clarke offered 

“I can drive Bell. We were gonna discuss our frat party anyway so we’ll both probably head over to the frat house afterwards” Lincoln overheard Clarke talking to Lexa

”You okay with that?” Lincoln asked Octavia 

“Sure. As long as he doesn’t try to kill you while you’re driving” Octavia smiled

As the group had conversations amongst themselves, the lights flashed back on and they could hear the air whistling through the vents. They looked around to see the place look completely trashed with bottles and tea lights scattered all over the place. 

  
“Finally” Bellamy walked out of the bathroom with a towel wiping his face 

“Well this place is a disaster” Raven looked around knowing Jaha would flip out if he saw the coffee shop like this 

“We’ll help you clean up, Ray” Clarke started picking up bottles and Lexa started collecting the lights on the shelves

Anya took a rag she found and wiped down the tables 

“You don’t have to do that” Raven said to Anya 

“Oh but i do” Anya winked at Raven

”So, I was thinking” Ray leaned against a table

”If you’re not busy next weekend, maybe we could get dinner or have a drink” Raven nervously asked Anya out on a date

”Hmmm.. Next weekend huh?” Anya made eyes at Raven and licked her lips

”I’d love to” Anya was never one for commitment, but thought that going on one date with Raven might be fun

”Great. I’ll text you” Raven handed Anya her phone to add her number in 

“Look over there” Clarke used her elbow to get Lexa’s attention

 “Maybe your friend has what it takes to tame that one” Lexa smiled as she picked up each light one by one and switching them off

”I was hoping that maybe she could tame Raven” Clarke laughed 

“Well regardless I just hope Raven knows what she’s doing. Anya is a lot to handle” Lexa knows Anya hasn’t been in a real relationship for years

”You should warn Anya. Raven is a mess of a roommate and be a bit over-dramatic” Clarke remembered how last week Raven almost cried  cause she ate the last packet of fruit snacks 

“Lucky for her Anya is the cleanest person I know and she very rarely shows any emotion” Lexa put the tea lights down on the counter

”They’re made for each other then” Clarke giggled and placed all the bottles in a big plastic bag

As the group quickly finished cleaning up the place, the rain slowly down to a light drizzle and thought it was a good idea to take off. Lexa asked Raven to make her a quick cup of coffee before leaving. They parted ways as Octavia drove home alone and Bellamy and Lincoln drove to the frat house after Lincoln asked O for her phone number. Clarke hopped into the front seat of Raven’s car while Anya and Lexa got in the back. The drive to the gym was short. Clarke wondered how she could ask Lexa for her number without sounding desperate or nervous. As they pulled into the parking lot of the gym, Lexa put her bag on and Anya did the same. Raven parked right next to their car as the rain started to pick up again

”Thank you guys for the ride” Lexa quickly got out and approached the passenger door

”No dont get out its raining still” Lexa saw Clarke try open the door

”Oh no it’s okay I just want to say- - “ Clarke was interrupted

”Here.” Lexa handed clarke the cup of coffee Raven made her and walked over to the car leaving Clarke stunned 

”This was fun. Hopefully we’ll see you guys again” Anya winked at Raven then got into the driver’s seat immediately backing out of the spot

”Hey I made that for Lexa” Raven turned her head to see Clarke holding a cup. She turned it around to see that Lexa wrote her phone number down with a smiley face next to it 

“Wow what a smooth bitch” Raven laughed and drove them home 

 

 

 

 


	9. Breastiest shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DID YA’LL SEE THE BED SELFIES I’M CRYING

 

“Shit shit shit” Clarke woke up late for class. She had slept the entire day after the two got home from spending almost an entire night at Jaha’s

”Ray we’re gonna be late!” Clarke knew Raven had a class at 11a.m. 

“Ugh” Raven groaned on the couch. Her body laid across the couch, drool dripping down the side of her mouth.

”Ray get up!” Clarke checked her phone. 10:05. She threw a pillow at her from across the room, but she didn’t budge 

“Hey, Ray I think Anya just texted you” Clarke lied 

”What?” Raven slowly lifted her head to check her phone 

“Good now that you’re up, put a hoodie on let’s go” Clarke threw a hoodie on top of her 

“She didn’t text me” Raven slumped back into the couch 

“Oh my God Ray it’s 10:30 you’re gonna be late” Clarke grabbed her back pack and keys. 

“Okay okay I’m getting up” Raven grabbed the hoodie and put it on. She saw a coffee cup on the table and took a sip of it with her eyes closed 

“Oh ray that’s um” Clarke saw her drinking the old cup of coffee that Lexa gave her with her number on it

”Ew what the fuck” Raven swallowed the cold drink and put the cup down

”Yeah. Okay let’s go” Clarke opened the door and Raven dragged her feet outside 

“Look alive Ray” Clarke closed the door behind them 

\- - - -

“Come on Lex we’ve gone over this already!” Anya was quizzing lexa trying to prepare her for political science midterm in a few days

”I know I know” Lexa was distracted and also tired. She only had two hours of sleep before anya woke her up to go to the library to study 

“I’m gonna get us some caffeine. Get it together commander” Anya got up to go to the the little coffee place on the first floor of the library 

“Alright” Lexa put her head down and checked her phone

_Still nothing_

Clarke hadn’t texted lexa yet. As soon as she got home she put the cup of coffee down and crashed on her bed. All she managed to do was put her number in her phone before her mind went blank and next thing you know it was 4 hours later and she was rushing to go to class

_Maybe she didn’t see the number. God you’re so stupid you should’ve just asked her to put it in your phone_

Lexa was beating herself up. She started questioning every move she made while they were stranded at Jaha’s 

“Lexa?” She brought her head up after hearing a voice

”Octavia? Hi” Lexa looked up at the girl with a leather jacket on and her make up done

”Hey. What’s up? I was just meeting Lincoln here” Octavia and Lincoln had planned a study date. Lincoln was majoring in kinesiology and Octavia in sociology.  Although their majors didn’t have anything to do with each other, they thought it’d be nice to spend some time together. 

“Oh really? You look nice” Lexa smiled at the girl who obviously fixed herself up to look good for her roommate 

“oh this? We just decided to study together. That’s all” Octavia blushed and nervously combed through her hair with her fingers 

“Right” Lexa leaned back in her chair and raised her eyebrow at the girl

”Anyway are you alone?” Octavia saw the large pile of books on the table

”No. Anya’s downstairs getting us some coffee. I’m still tired from last night. Or this morning actually” Lexa explained and chuckled

”Right. Have you talked to Clarke?”  Octavia asked innocently 

“Um no actually” Lexa adjusted herself in her seat and cleared her throat 

“Really? You guys seemed to hit it off” Octavia was a little confused as to why they haven’t talked

”Yeah I thought so too. I gave her my number. She just hasn’t texted me” Lexa clenched her jaw and started tapping her pen on the table 

“Oh hold on it’s Lincoln calling me” Octavia’s phone started ringing

”Hey I’m on the third floor. Ok cool” Octavia ended the call after Lincoln told her he was in the elevators 

“You have a good time studying with Linc” Lexa smiled as she saw Lincoln and Anya come out of the elevator doors. He immediately spotted Octavia and his roommate 

“Hey guys” Lincoln walked over to the table and gave Octavia a one-armed hug 

“Oh by the way” Lincoln pulled out what looked like invitations from the front pocket of his bag 

“Having a party tomorrow night at our frat house” He put them down on the table for Lexa to look at and handed one to Octavia

”Invite whoever you want” Lincoln slung his backpack on his shoulder 

“I dont know how I feel about this, Linc. Bunch of dudes doing keg stands and objectifying women” Anya sat down and handed Lexa her coffee 

“You know we’re not like that!” Lincoln defended his fraternity

”I mean not all of us anyway. Besides i’ll be there and Bellamy” Lincoln thought it’d be fun for them to come considering how stressed everyone’s been over exams 

“We’ll think about it” Lexa read over the flyer for sigma kappa pi. It’s been some time since Lexa’s been to a party. She preferred to be alone and hated the thought of being surrounded by drunk belligerent frat boys 

“Well I’m going. I’m gonna invite Raven” Octavia stared at Anya whose head perked up after hearing her name

“and Clarke” Octavia then turned to look at Lexa 

“Clarke is an absolute nightmare when she’s drunk. I may need back up” Octavia winked at Lexa 

“We’ll let you guys get back to your studying though” Octavia and Lincoln said bye to their friends and walked down to the second floor to find a table

Anya and Lexa sat there sipping their coffees in silence for a few seconds before Anya opened her mouth

”We’re going to that party” Anya put her coffee down 

“I knew you were gonna say that” Lexa continued writing in her notebook and highlighting the study guide

”Clarke will be there” Anya reminded her

”You don’t know that” Lexa clenched her jaw thinking about how she still hasn’t texted her

”Octavia said she would” Anya was set on going

”She also said Raven is going. Is that why you wanna go?” Lexa looked up to see Anya shift around in her seat

”Oh. Uh I mean it’ll be nice to see her” Anya broke eye contact and looked down at her textbook 

“You can just admit you wanna see her, An” Lexa knew how prideful her best friend was and loved seeing her get fidgety. She was actually a little surprised Anya was acting the way she was. She never really cared for seeing her after morning hook ups, but the mere thought of Raven’s name made her nervous and Lexa could tell.

“Shut up, Lex just wear your hottest outfit and put your contacts in too” Anya smirked seeing her best friend with a messy bun and glasses. Although lexa looked adorable in her glasses, Anya knew Lexa could look really good when she tried.

”Oh and braid your hair” Anya teased Lexa 

“I’ll think about it” the green eyed girl got back to studying after she looked at her phone to see if she had any messages. After being disappointed yet again after seeing nothing, she decided to put her phone in her backpack and be completely invested in studying

\- - - - - 

Clarke’s head bobbed up and down as the weight of her head felt like bricks bringing her down every time her eyelids closed for a second. 

“Fuck” She whispered to herself

”What’s wrong with you today?” Her bio partner quietly asked her noticing how she was falling asleep 

“Just had a long night” Clarke straightened up in her seat 

“I spent the whole night reviewing for our bio chem exam. Drooled all over the textbook” The boy said to her and giggled

”You never have to study, Monty. You can ace all your tests in your sleep” Clarke remembered meeting him in her lab. She watched him complete all the tasks the students were asked to do with ease and decided to befriend him thinking he’d be a good study partner 

“I can say the same about you, Clarke” Monty whispered and gave her a reassuring elbow bump 

“Quiet please” The professor looked straight at Clarke and Monty 

Clarke took her water bottle out of her bag and grabbed her phone. She scrolled to Lexa’s name in her phone book and thought about the night they had. The only reason she hasn’t texted her yet was because she didn’t want to seem desperate, but at this point she couldn’t get the girl out of her head. Those piercing green eyes and the feeling of how soft her skin was every time they touched gave her goosebumps. She thought about how radiant she looked when just the two of them were surrounded by tea lights. The way her skin glowed and her eyes turned a much darker forest green when she looked at her. She thought of how adorable she looked when she heroically caught the raccoon. She was knocked out of her gaze when she felt her phone buzz in her hand 

 **Octavia:** Clarkeyyyyyyy!  

 **Clarke:** I’m in class O

 **Octavia:** i know i just wanted to tell you we’re going to a party tomorrow. Already told Ray and she’s down 

Clarke groaned thinking about how long it takes to get ready and how she knows she’ll regret going once she’s out

 **Clarke:** I really should stay in and study O. I missed a whole night of studying after being stranded at jaha’s

 **Octavia:** We both know you’re gonna pass your exams with flying colors. Besides, it’s lincoln and bell’s party. They invited all of us. 

 **Clarke:** Last time we went to one of their parties Bell got piss drunk and tried to fight someone

Clarke rolled her eyes at the thought of bellamy’s testosterone getting to his head 

 **Octavia:** Well he’s an idiot. That won’t happen again. We’re going. And guess who I saw at the library? 

 **Clarke:** Who? 

 **Octavia:** Well they’re hot and we spent a whole night with them. One is super tall and her stare might actually kill you. The other one isn’t as tall, but her jaw line is sharper than a knife

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat after reading what her friend just said. It made her want to run out of class and head to the library, but knew her professor would give her the death stare if she even got up to pee

 **Octavia:** SPEAKING OF....why haven’t you texted Lexa yet? I asked her if you guys talked and she said no. She looked kinda upset about it 

 **Clarke:** You saw Lexa and Anya at the library? And I didn’t wanna seem desperate! I’ve been wanting to text her....

 **Octavia:** Then text her dumbass! She’s gonna be at the party by the way. So wear your breastiest shirt ;)

Clarke let out a small laugh 

 **Clarke:** Fine...I’ll go. And I’ll text her 

 **Octavia:** YAY! And you better before another blonde steals her heart 

Clarke pressed the home button on her phone and pressed on her contacts. She went to Lexa’s name and opened up a new text message box. She sat there thinking about what she should say first. Hi? No she thought. Too bland. She typed “Hey Lexa” then immediately backspaced thinking it was too formal. “Fuck” Clarke whispered to herself. “Guess who;)” Ew what the fuck Clarke thought to herself and  shook her head. How about “i miss your pretty face” Clarke’s mind was playing games with her knowing she’d never ever say that to her as a conversation starter. Clarke put her phone down in frustration not knowing what to say first

”Clarke” Monty elbowed the blonde causing her to look up and see everyone packing their things 

“You gonna stay here for the next class?” The boy laughed and put his back pack on

”Oh no. Sorry I was distracted” Clarke put her things in her bag and put her phone back in her pocket

”Get some sleep Clarke. I’ll see you next week” Monty waved and exited the room

Clarke went back to her apartment and plopped herself down on the couch. She took her phone out again and opened up the empty text message screen with Lexa. 

“Fuck it” Clarke sat up and typed out a quick “Hey Lexa:)” and pressed send. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. A few seconds later, she threw the pillow off and grabbed her phone again. No reply. She saw her blue text and the word delivered underneath so she knew she got it. She stared at the screen to see if the three little dots would pop up indicating she’s typing something, but nothing. 

“Was this the right number?” Clarke was talking to herself 

She typed out “This is Lexa right? It’s Clarke from Jaha’s” and sent it 

“Fuck why did you send that” Clarke was hating herself and wishing there was a way to somehow to take back a text

”Good job idiot. If this is her she def won’t text back now” Clarke put her phone down and placed her head in her hands 

“Maybe i can redeem myself” Clarke thought and started typing out random after thoughts into the text box 

“NO” Clarke yelled at herself and back spaced everything then locked her phone. She decided to go take a shower and hope to see a text soon 

 She quickly shampoos her hair and tries to cleanse her thoughts of Lexa. She thinks of her soft delicate skin and the few seconds her long fingers caressed her wrist while they were standing in front of each other in the back room of Jaha’s. She closes her eyes and feels the warm water dripping down her body as the bathroom fills up with steam. Her hands wander up and down her chest sliding slowly over her hard nipples. She thinks of her eyes and the way her breath hitched after feeling her breath on her as their noses rubbed together. Her fingers make a path down to her belly button while the water rains down on her head and the thought of her lips cloud her mind. Her plump pink lips and how badly she wanted to kiss her. She thinks about how bad she wants to slide her tongue in between those lips then lead her way down her chest. Clarke’s fingers caresse their way to her inner thighs. She lightly touches her center and lets out a soft moan. She thinks about her neck and how badly she’d love to sink her teeth in it as she slides her fingers between her folds and finds her clit. She slowly rubs herself in a circle biting her bottom lip thinking about how she wishes she was biting on to Lexa’s shoulder as she grinds on top of her. Her breathing speeds up as her fingers do. She slides one finger inside and she lets out a moan 

“Lexaa” She says to herself as she slides another finger in

”Dont stop” Clarke’s eyes are closed imagining Lexa’s fingers inside of her moaning her name in her ear

”Don’t stop I’m gonna—- -  “ Clarke lets out a moan as she pushes her fingers deep inside herself, her legs tremble coming down from her climax and she hears the front door open

”Clarke! I’m home!” Raven yells from the living room  

Clarke takes a minute to catch her breath as the water continues to come down on her. She’s thankful Raven didn’t get home a second sooner. She turns the water off and takes a towel off the rack to wrap around her head. She puts on her white robe and opens the bathroom door releasing all the steam

”Hey Ray” Clarke tries to act normal after having that mind blowing orgasm 

“Hey!” Raven takes a water bottle out of the fridge and lays down on the couch

”How was class?” Clarke sits down on the chair across from her and pics her phone up to see a text from Lexa. Her face turns red realizing she just came to the thoughts of the girl 

“You know same old same old. Slept half way through” Raven watched Clarke stare at her phone with a huge smile on her face

”What’s up with you?” Raven raised an eyebrow 

“Oh uh nothing.We’re going to a party tomorrow” Clare stood up and walked over to her room 


	10. Sex and tell

“Anya, we’ve been here for four hours i wanna go home” Lexa felt miserable being in the library for what felt like an eternity

”Okay you can go” Anya didn’t move from her seat 

“I can go?” Lexa looked at her confused

”Yes. If you feel like you’ve done enough for work the day then yes you may leave” Anya continue to type on her lap top

”No! You can’t do that!” Lexa groaned at her use of reverse psychology 

“Do what, Commander? Anya glared at Lexa over the top of her lap top 

“You know exactly what you’re doing! I’m tired I haven’t slept” Lexa put her head down on her textbook

”I’m aware. I also have not slept, Lex” Anya sipped on her coffee and moved her laptop to the side to look directly at her friend

”Oh my god. Alright ill stay for one more hour. Then i’m leaving with or without you” Lexa turned her laptop back on and sighed 

Anya grinned and read her study guide while Lexa did the same thing. Lexa was so caught up in studying she didn’t feel her phone vibrate in her bag multiple times. She focused on each topic of her study guide reciting the answers to the questions over and over again until she memorized it. An hour goes by and Lincoln and Octavia stopped by their table to say bye before going to dinner. 

“Dont forget about the party tomorrow! I expect to see you both there!” Lincoln turned around to remind them about tomorrow before entering the elevator with Octavia. They waved bye as the door closed

”So what’re you wearing tomorrow?” Anya watched Lexa as she packed up her things

”I don’t know, An. I’m not really in the mood to go out” Lexa didn’t want to go. She wanted to spend the weekend in her room either watching something on Netflix or studying

”Your girlfriend is gonna be there” Anya was trying to entice her 

“Shut up. YOUR girlfriend will be there” Lexa smirked as she mentioned Raven 

“Actually Raven and I made plans to have dinner tonight so yeah” Anya straightened up and cleared her throat

”Is that so?” The green eyed girl stopped everything she was doing amused by this information 

“Just a simple dinner” Anya ignored how Lexa was clearly teasing her

”I can’t even remember the last time you were on a date” Lexa wondered how long it’s been. A year, maybe two.

”I didn’t say anything about it being a date” She was getting offensive

”Let’s see. You guys spent the entire night together. I assume you guys hooked up in the back room when you both came out looking flustered and now the next day you’re going to dinner” Lexa pointed out the obvious 

“Actually we all spent the night together. It’s none of your business whether I hooked up with her or not. And everyone eats” Anya was trying really hard to deny the fact that she was going on a date

”Oh yeah? What’re you wearing?” The green-eyed girl asked knowing all her go-to outfits to impress the girls 

“I don’t know, Lex. Black jeans, black jacket, black heels” Anya answered casually

”Which jacket?” Lexa nagged on

”The leather one? From Top Shop?” Anya shrugged it off

”Hmm outfit number 2. Okay then” Lexa rated her outfits one two and three. One was a dark blue dress with black heels and meant she really really liked the girl but wasn’t usually worn until the third date. Two was more of a casual dating outfit, but still had potential to be something more. Three was dark blue high-waisted jeans and a white crop top which meant strictly hook ups and nothing more. 

“Whatever, Lex. It’s just dinner” Anya didn’t want to over think it. She knew she was attracted to Raven, but didnt know if it was just that. 

“Right” Lexa grinned and started packing her things up. She took her cell phone out of the front pocket of her bag and her heart skipped seeing a number she didn’t recognize text her multiple times. She quickly unlocked her phone and opened the text messages. She stared at her phone and a huge smile appeared on her face. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Anya caught Lexa smiling from ear to ear looking down at her phone 

“Oh nothing” She quickly texted back and put the phone in her pocket 

“i’ll see you later. Good luck on your date tonight” Lexa got up and put her bag on

”It’s not a date” Anya groaned 

Lexa winked and sped walked to the elevator. She took her phone out and re-read the multiple texts clarke sent her. She wishes she took her phone out sooner. She saved the number in her phone and waited for a text back 

\- - - - -  

 **Lexa:** Hey! I’m sorry I didn’t text back sooner. I was studying with Anya. 

Clarke read the text completely relieved Lexa texted back. She sat there in her towel smiling forgetting Raven was even in the room

”Hellooo. Clarke?” Raven threw a pillow at Clarke while she laid on the couch 

“Huh? What?” Clarke felt the thud of the pillow at her head and dropped her phone

”Octavia told you about the party tomorrow?” Raven repeated herself

”Oh yeah. She texted me about it, but i wasn’t sure at first” Clarke picked her phone up from the floor and replied to Lexa

”And now you’re sure?” Raven raised an eyebrow at the blonde who was grinning at her phone

”I mean we’ve all been stressed out about exams so this might be fun” Clarke continued texting paying no mind to Raven 

“This is not like you. It always takes hours to convince you to go out” Raven was suspicious 

“Well aren’t you glad you and O don’t have to do that now?” Clarke got up from her seat and adjusted her towel on her head

”Yeah I guess. Anyway I’m gonna get ready. Are you done with the bathroom?” Raven sat up and took her hoodie off

”Get ready for what?” Clarke was hoping they would have a stranger things marathon 

“Oh I thought i told you. I have dinner plans” Raven went to the bathroom to brush her teeth 

“What?! With who?” Clarke put her phone down for a second and followed Raven to the bathroom

”Anya” She replied as toothpaste foamed in her mouth 

“ANYA” Clarke yelled and smacked Raven on the back causing her to spit the toothpaste into the sink 

“Um ouch” Raven put her toothbrush down and rinsed her mouth

”You’re going on a date with the Anya” Clarke said out loud

”Yes, Clarke” Raven wiped her mouth with a towel

”Anya. The best friend of the girl i like” Clarke clarified

”Yes, Clarke” Raven nodded and walked past Clarke to go to her bedroom

”Anya. The girl who’s about ten feet tall and has a stare that can kill an army of men” Clarke followed her to her bedroom and sat on her bed

”Yes. That’s the one” Raven stared at her closet trying to figure out what to wear

”Anya the girl you hooked up with at Jaha’s” Clarke was having a hard time processing that her best friend is going on a date with Lexa’s best friend 

“I don’t kiss and tell Clarke” Raven turned her head and smirked

”Or sex and tell” Raven shrugged her shoulders and started throwing clothes behind her 

“How is it possible that you’re going on a date before I am. And had sex before going on a date with that same girl” Jealous wasn’t the word. Clarke wasn’t jealous but definitely envied how quick Raven’s relationship was progressing compared to hers

”Maybe cause you haven’t asked Lexa out yet let alone texted her even though she gave you her number” Raven was a do or die kinda person. She barely gave things a lot of thought before doing it. She was more a live in the moment kind of girl and fifty percent of the time it got her in a lot of trouble, the other half things ended up going her way. 

“Actually I did text her” Clarke got up to grab her cell phone from the living room 

“Shut up no you didn’t” Raven yelled from her room

”I did” Clarke shoved her phone in Raven’s face so she could glance at their conversation

”Wait let me see that” Raven grabbed the phone out of Clarke’s hand

”No don’t read it!” Clarke was embarrassed 

“ The coffee was smooth just like you?” Raven read the last text Clarke sent to Lexa

”What the hell was that Clarke” Raven continued reading the few texts they’ve exchanged. 

“Why did you ...What is this?” Raven felt embarrassed reading the texts Clarke sent to Lexa. Her friend was never really good at wooing women she actually liked

”What’s wrong with what I said?” Clarke grabbed the phone back from Raven 

“First of all you double texted her without giving her even ten minutes to respond. Then you said “haha its been a long day getting ready to get into my jammies”” Raven loved Clarke, but she needed help with the flirting 

”What! I am!” Clarke pointed at her head wrap

”That’s not sexy! You could’ve said “I had a long day I just had a refreshing shower”” Raven explained that gave the illusion of sexy leaving it to her imagination that Clarke was walking around in a towel

”First of all getting into my jammies builds the fantasy of me getting NAKED before getting into my pajamas” Clarke emphasized the word naked 

“No...Clarke...ugh that’s not how it works” Raven face palmed herself 

“I don’t have time to teach you the art of flirting. Help me pick something out” She pulled out different tops and bottoms to show Clarke

”Where are you guys going?” Clarke continued to text Lexa and help raven at the same time

“Arkadia” Raven showed Clarke a brown long sleeve top and black jeans and Clarke shook her head no

”That’s a nice restaurant. I think you’ll have to wear something a little nicer” Clarke thought it’d be a good idea for Raven to get a little dressed up

”Okay how about this” Raven pulled out a red dress that went down to her knees

”Too much” Clarke giggled at something Lexa said

”Hey why don’t you invite Lexa over for like a movie or something. You’ll have the place to yourself” Raven enjoyed seeing Clarke happy but knowing her, it’ll take her weeks to ask her do something as simple as hang out

”I don’t know. We just started texting. I’m sure she has other plans” Clarke ignored the fact that Raven was undressing in front of her and trying clothes on. They’ve known each other for so long they didn’t care for modesty sometimes

”Are you sure though? Are you really sure?” Raven had a black bra on and put on her tight black skinny jeans with beige heels

”Perfect outfit. If you want Anya to fuck you right in the middle of the restaurant that’s the one” Clarke slow clapped at her half dressed friend

”Shut the fuck” Raven laughed and threw one of her shirts at her 

“Well no I’m not totally sure, but its so last minute” In all honesty, Clarke thought it was too soon to ask Lexa to go over to her place and watch a movie together. By themselves. In the dark. Alone

Clarke tilted her head up to see Raven putting on a white button up and tan lipstick. The black jeans made her butt look great and the beige heels were subtle yet sexy. She left the first two buttons open revealing just a little cleavage and rolled up her sleeves to her elbows 

“Wow you look great” She knew Raven knew exactly how to make the men and women swoon for her but it always impressed her watching the feisty brunette in action

”You want some of this too Clarkey?” Raven stuck her tongue and shook her hips

”And you ruined it” Clarke went back to texting Lexa 

“Anyway it doesn’t hurt to ask” Raven picked up her phone after seeing it light up in the corner of her eye

”Anya’s on her way to pick me up” Raven quickly brushed through her hair and applied mascara

”Well I better get dressed then” Clarke walked to her room and put on her grey plaid pajama pants and a long white t shirt. She put her hair up in a messy bun and her glasses on

“Looks like you’re in a for a wild night” Raven teased as she walked past Clarke’s room to go to the bathroom

”I am. Just me and my pop tarts and your Netflix account” Clarke grabbed the box of strawberry pop tarts and sat on the couch with a blanket

”I really think you should ask Lexa to come over!” Raven yelled from the bathroom

”No I’m good” Clarke picked her phone up to see Lexa hasn’t responded to her last text yet

Clarke got up after hearing a knock at the door assuming it was Anya there to pick up Raven

”Raven! Anya’s here I think!” Clarke had half a pop tart in her mouth and opened the door to see Anya towering over her and Lexa standing in front of her 


	11. Cold Stone

“Can you please just come over and braid my hair?” Anya had Lexa on speaker phone in the bathroom as she got ready for her date with Raven

”I’m tired, An. I don’t feel like driving all the way over there” Lexa had a bowl of popcorn on her lap as she scrolled through Netflix to find something to watch

”All the way?? You’re literally less than 10 minutes away from me!” Anya mocked

”Do you need me to drive there and pick your lazy ass up just so you can braid my hair” Anya put down her mascara and glared at her phone

”Maybe” Lexa mumbled with a handful of popcorn in her mouth 

“oh my god see you in 5” Anya put a sweatshirt on and sweatpants. Her make up was half way done and her hair was damp and draped down past her shoulders

Anya got in her car and sped to Lexa’s apartment. Good thing she lived only a few blocks away. She could braid her hair herself, but it was always tough to get the back ends in a fishtail just the way she liked it. She pulled up to the apartment complex and found a spot right away. She sent a quick text to Raven telling her she’s excited she’d be seeing her soon. Anya used her fist to bang on the door three times. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and read the text raven sent her. She explained she might be a little late because she had to drive to Lexa’s to get her hair done.

 **Raven:** Speaking of Lexa is she doing anything tonight

 **Anya:** I don’t believe so. Why would you rather go out with her tonight? 

Anya joked around 

 **Raven:** And miss the opportunity to be having dinner with you? No thanks. I only ask cause Clarke isn’t doing anything. I told her to ask Lexa to come over since she’ll have the apartment to herself tonight

Anya read the text as the door swung open to reveal Lexa in her sweats with her glasses on

 **Anya:** hmm i’ll get back to you on that. I have a plan 

Anya quickly put her phone back in her pocket and walked in

”You look like you’re in for a wild night” Anya teased looking at the cute fluffy rabbit slippers Lexa had on

”Oh I am. Just me and my popcorn and a Grey’s Anatomy marathon. You weren’t invited to this party” Lexa closed the door behind her 

“Hurry up i wanna get back in bed” Lexa sat on the couch and gestured for Anya to sit between her legs on the floor so she could braid her hair 

“Actually I was thinking, since you’ve been so kind as to stop your night of partying by yourself to help me out i thought that i could take you to get ice cream afterwards. You know to add to your plethora of snacks I’m sure you have on your dresser” Anya knew how Lexa spent her nights in. She usually stayed in bed watching TV until 4 A.m. with candy, chips, ice cream and pizza in her room by herself 

“You don’t have to do that. Won’t you be late for your date?” Lexa separated the strands of her hair into three sections combing through it with her fingers

”No I’ll be fine. I told her ill pick her up around 9. We’ll just have to stop by my place first so I can get dressed” Anya had her outfit laid out on the bed so she knew it’d take a couple minutes

”So you wanna drive to your apartment then drive me to get ice cream then drive me back here then you’ll go pick up Raven? That’s too much. I can do without the ice cream tonight” Lexa thought about it and didnt want to inconvenience her best friend

”It’s no trouble, Lex. Besides i want you to see what i’m wearing” Anya had to come up with an excuse to get Lexa to get in the car. She also had to figure out how to get her to at least fix her hair before seeing Clarke 

“I know what you’re wearing. Outfit number 2. Hot yet tasteful” Lexa continued skillfully twisting her hair so create a fishtail that went down the back of her hair 

“I got a new jacket” Anya lied 

“Really? What’s it look like?” The green eyed girl grabbed another chuck of Anya’s hair and separated the strands 

“it’s umm fur. Brown” Anya didn’t have a fur jacket. She should’ve just said leather because she had about 5 of those 

“Fur? That might be a bit much” Lexa couldn’t imagine Anya wearing a fur jacket on the first date 

“that’s why I need you to see it” Anya could feel Lexa finishing up her braid 

“Fine. I’ll check it out” Lexa thought she had the whole night to watch TV and a pit stop to Anya’s house wouldn’t hurt 

“Are you nervous for your date with the barista?” Although Anya exuded confidence, Lexa could tell when she was at least a little nervous 

“I mean a little. But look at me what’s not to love?” Anya chuckled at her own cocky remark 

“You’re nervous. I know you” Lexa could tell by the way Anya looked down every time she mentioned Raven’s name. Every time she fiddled with her thumbs when she mentioned her date. She also very rarely asked her braid her hair for a first date. She knew she looked great with a long fishtail going down over her shoulder and she was only asking her to do it to impress Raven 

“Shut up Lex you don’t know anything” Anya picked up the small hand held mirror in front of her to look at her hair. She looked perfect pulling the top part of her hair so the braid wouldn’t be too tight

“Mmmhmm. Well I’m all done” she patted her shoulders and grabbed the hair spray she put on the table. A few spritz to settle down the fly aways did the trick 

“I’m just gonna grab a hoodie then we could go” Lexa stood up and walked to her room

”Shit” Anya whispered to herself 

“hey lex!” Anya yelled into her bedroom 

“why don’t you put your contacts in or comb through your hair a little” Anya was trying to think of an excuse to get Lexa to fix herself up 

“What why? We’re just going to Cold Stone” Lexa couldn’t care less what she looked like at this time of night

”What if the cute cashier is working tonight?” Anya thought the girl with the strawberry blonde hair who always wore it up in a ponytail would be working tonight

“Then she can fall in love with my glasses and wavy hair” Lexa didn’t really care for anyone at the moment besides Clarke

”Not that you don’t look..smoking right now.. But i really think you should at least put some eyeliner on” Anya didn’t wanna give away the fact that she was bringing her to Clarke’s apartment. She knew if she found out, there’d be no way of getting her in the car.

”Why are you trying so hard to let me know I’m ugly right now” Lexa put her hands on her hips and glared 

“Oh no I’m not saying you’re ugly at all, Commander. But I think you should take pride in how you look. A little mascara here. Eyeliner there. A couple combs through your hair” Anya picked up the brush on the table and tried to run it through her hair, but she dodged her attempt

”You’re being weird as fuck. Let’s go” Lexa grabbed her keys

”Wait! I need to use the bathroom!” Anya ran to her bathroom and locked the door

”Shit. Shit. Shit” Anya looked around the sink to see her eye contact solution, but no contacts. She opened her medicine cabinet and was relieved to see her contact case. She quickly shoved it in her sweater pocket 

“MAKE UP!” Anya said a little too loudly when she saw her small Louis Vuitton make up bag in the cabinet

”ANYA YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE!” Lexa exclaimed from the living room

”Coming!” Anya opened the bag and grabbed her eyeliner and mascara. She shoved everything in pocket and left the bathroom

”What is up with you? Man you really are freaking out about your date” Lexa didn’t understand why her friend was so discombobulated 

“What? No. I’m.. forget it. Lock up” Anya walked past Lexa outside the door so she could close it behind them. She pulled out her phone and texted Raven that Lexa would be coming over 

After they got in the car, Anya noticed Lexa on her phone smiling every so often 

”Are you texting Clarke?” Anya blurted out

“What? Is it that obvious?” Lexa put her seat belt on

“Yeah very obvious” Anya backed up out of the parking space and made the short drive back to her apartment. As soon as they arrived, Lexa got out of the car and Anya stashed her contacts and make up in the glove compartment. They walked up the stairs and Anya unlocked the door for them. Anya kicked off her shoes and Lexa sat on the couch comfortably on her phone waiting for Anya to come out of her room after getting ready 

“Be out in 5” Anya wore the outfit Lexa deemed as outfit number 2 forgetting she was supposed to be asking Lexa what she thought of the fur coat she didn’t have. She finished off her make up putting dark red lipstick on. Lexa heard the clicking of Anya’s heels down the hallway catching her attention 

“Anya you told me you were gonna wear a fur coat” Lexa was confused 

“You know what you were right I look great in this. I ditched the coat” Anya grabbed her keys and opened the door.

”Okay then” Lexa walked out and waited for Anya to unlock the door 

Lexa hopped in the passenger’s seat and Anya got in the driver’s seat. She took her phone out to text Raven she was on her way and Lexa was coming along. Raven’s apartment was about 15 minutes away. Every now and then she would glance over to see if Lexa was looking out the window fearing she’d figure out they were not on the way to get ice cream. Lexa was too preoccupied on her phone to realize they’ve been driving longer than usual. 

“So Lex” Anya decided it was time to tell her the truth as she was pulling into the apartment complex

”I gotta tell you something” Lexa looked up perplexed at Anya’s tone 

She immediately looked at her surroundings unfamiliar with the builindings around them.

”Anya where are we?” Lexa turned her head looking for an answer from the girl next to her

”Don’t get mad” Anya said calmly

”Raven told me Clarke wasn’t doing anything tonight and I knew you weren’t doing anything so she kind of invited you over” Anya spoke quickly slightly frightened that Lexa might kill her

”ANYA WHAT THE FUCK” Lexa put down the sun visor and checked the mirror. Her hair was a wavy mess and she had zero make up on

”And what do you mean kind of!” Lexa yelled 

”This is why you kept asking me to fix myself!” She turned her whole body clenching her fist and jaw

”If you think about it, I did warn you by telling you to fix your hair and put at least a little make up on” Anya awkwardly laughed while Lexa’s eyes pierced right through her

”It was more of a subtle warning...” Anya cleared her throat and straightened up in her seat

”Everything is in the glove compartment” Anya pointed in front of her

Lexa opened up the glove compartment and saw her eyeliner and contact case

”Wow you really planned this out, An” She stared at the things in her hand

”Look just put your contacts in and i’ll do your eyeliner for you. Lucky for you, it doesn’t take a lot for you to look good” Anya thought the compliment might ease the tension

”You know with the natural beauty and all” Anya kept trying to put out the flame 

Lexa sat there staring beams into her. After a few seconds of contemplating, she took a deep breath and her facial features softened a bit

”Just let me..” Anya slowly and carefully took the eyeliner from her hand 

“If you weren’t going on a date with the best friend of the girl i’m trying to win over, you’d be dead in a ditch right now” Lexa opened the contact case and took her glasses off. She carefully put them in her eyes and blinked a few times to let them settle

”That’s the spirit!” Anya relaxed thanking the gods that Lexa wasn’t going to kill her today. Although she was bigger than Lexa, she knew how tough she could be because she’s seen her get in a handful of bar fights back in the day. 

Anya carefully and skillfully did her eyeliner ending each eyelid with a perfect wing. She put a little bit of mascara on her which accentuated her gorgeous green eyes.

”There all done” Anya capped the mascara and put it away. Lexa checked how she looked in the mirror and nodded in approval

”You ready?” Anya asked before exiting the car

”No, but you’re not gonna drive me home are you” Lexa slumped in her seat

”Nope. We got women to woo” Anya opened the door and fixed her jacket before heading to Raven’s door

”Anya this is a really bad idea. What if she doesn’t want me there?” Lexa was frozen. It felt like her feet were glued to the cement. 

“Lex! Relax” Anya walked over to her side and shook her. She wanted her to realize what a catch she was and also wanted her to know she deserved to be happy. 

“Just think of it as you two hanging out watching a movie or something. Don’t think of it as a “date”” Anya air quoted 

“Well this isn’t how i wanted my first date with Clarke to go” Lexa crossed her arms 

“I know that, but if you think about it, you guys have the whole night to plan your first date now” Anya only wanted to point out the positives

”i can’t believe this” Lexa sighed and put her hands in her hoodie

”At least you didn’t wear your fuzzy slippers out” Anya giggled

”Shut up. Let’s go” 

\-- - - - - —

“Raven! Anya’s here I think!” Clarke had half a pop tart in her mouth

Raven was in the bathroom reading her texts that Lexa was coming along. She had read them late and didn’t get a chance to warn Clarke

”CLARKE WAIT DON’T ANSWER THE DOOR” Raven ran out of her bedroom with lipstick in her hand fully dressed with her heels on 

She was too late. She ran into the living room to see Clarke in her pajamas, mouth half full and two beautiful girls standing on their stoop.

”Lexa” Clarke mumbled

”Clarke” Lexa’s eyes widened

”Anya” Raven said from across the room

”Raven” Anya’s eyes wandered up and down 

Clarke turned around looking at Raven for an explanation, but she was dumbfounded at the fact that she was in her pajamas and although Lexa looked comfortable, she had at least a little bit of make up on

”So um..” Anya swayed back and forth with her hands in her pockets waiting to see if they were just going to stand there the entire night

”Come in” Clarke swallowed the last bite of her pop tart 

“You look fantastic” Anya walked in slowly one foot in front of the other towards Raven. Her eyes stared down at the girl who looked amazing in her white button up and beige heels. If she could fuck someone with her eyes, now would be the time

Lexa and Clarke watched the interaction. It was like the beginning of a porno. Anya stood directly in front of her and put her hand on her face as Raven looked up with her mouth slightly ajar. 

“Do you think they forgot we’re in the room” Clarke whispered to Lexa

”Yeah I think so. I don’t wanna watch what’s about to happen” Lexa turned around and shut the door breaking the sexual tension in the room. Anya and Raven looked back at the two girls staring at them

”Anyway. Are you ready?” Anya asked Raven 

“Yes. I am” Raven grabbed her phone and wallet

”You two kids have fun tonight” Anya made her war back towards the door and the two stepped aside for them to leave

”Wait Ray you forgot this” Clarke spotted her leg brace on the couch and tried to hand it to her

”Oh no I’m good. I’ll be fine for the night” Ray pushed it aside

”I’ll take that” Anya took the brace from Clarke’s hand and winked

”No I really don’t need that tonight” Raven tried to take it out of Anya’s hand, but she hid it behind her back

”It’s either that or the cane Ray” Clarke knew she’d need something just in case her leg decided to give out. She knew the heels weren’t doing her body any good either. She might’ve felt okay now but in a few hours her entire leg would feel like it’s on fire. 

“Dammit, Clarke. Fine” Raven huffed feeling a little embarrassed, but knew she was right

”It’s okay I’ll keep it in the back just in case” Anya smiled 

“Okay” Raven nodded

”You two have fun” Raven and Anya waved bye and shut the door

Clarke and Lexa stood there in silence for a few seconds. Clarke was still stunned Lexa was in her apartment. Lexa was shocked at how adorable Clarke looked in her pajamas. Lexa looked around her apartment tapping her fingers on the side of her thigh 

“Look i know this is probably a huge surprise. It was a huge a surprise for me too. I can totally Uber home” Lexa took her phone out and opened the Uber app

”I would’ve spent the whole night texting you anyway” Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s pushing it down so she could put her phone away 

“Im just pissed Raven didnt tell me. I would’ve at least gotten ready” Clarke looked down at her white shirt and plaid pants 

“I actually think you look quite adorable” Lexa blurted out making Clarke blush 

“Thank you. At least one of us got ready. You look great” Clarke was still a little upset she couldn’t have at least fixed her hair 

“Oh funny story. When Anya tricked me into coming here, she put my contacts and make up in her car and when I was finished yelling at her she did my make up. I looked horrible before that” Lexa still couldn’t believe she was there.

“Well I’d say that’s a good friend. Mine didn’t even warn me. Funny how both of them look great going out to dinner and here we are in our pjs about to spend the night in”  Clarke walked over to the couch and patted the area next to her signaling Lexa to sit down

”Are you hungry?” Clarke asked politely. 

“I’ll share my pop tarts with you” Clarke smiled knowing that’s all she really had in the apartment other than some eggs and bagels. Basically breakfast items filled her cupboard and fridge

”That’s very sweet of you to offer. But maybe I can make you dinner or something?” Lexa stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She opened the fridge. Milk, bottled water, condiments and a defrosted chicken

”Well I would’ve made you dinner, but I don’t think i’d make a very good one with this” Lexa closed the fridge

”Sorry. Raven and I basically survive off cereal and coffee” Clarke was the typical college student

”Very unhealthy Miss Griffin. Lincoln and I meal prep every week” Lexa giggled and leaned against the counter

”Of course you do. Unfortunately, I’m a horrible cook. I’m making myself look super dateable huh?” Clarke didnt have the patience to make something edible let alone delicious

”Lucky for you, I am an awesome cook. I guess we balance each other out” Lexa wanted to do everything for her. She would gladly cook every meal for her if she could

”But i can’t work with anything you have here. Wanna order pizza or Chinese?” Lexa took her phone out to look for nearby places open this late

”Pizza sounds good” Clarke watched Lexa’s every movement still in disbelief over the fact that this gorgeous girl was in her kitchen right now

”What’s wrong?” Lexa caught Clarke staring

”Oh nothing” Clarke turned around and let out a deep breath

”Are you sure?” Lexa walked up behind her to make sure 

“Oh yeah” Clarke turned around miscalculating how close they were accidentally bumping into her

”Shit sorry” Clarke felt flustered and walked away 

“I just have to pee. I’ll be right back” Clarke made her way to the bathroom and closed the door. She stared at herself in the mirror telling herself everything is gonna be okay. 

“Stupid Raven” Clarke grabbed the brush on the sink and brushed through her hair. She got her foundation out of the medicine cabinet and applied a small amount throughout her face. Her eyeliner and mascara were in her room so she couldn’t do anything to her eyes which was okay considering her bright blues looked great with or without eye make up. 

“Clarke, what do you want on your pizza?” Lexa yelled from the kitchen 

“Anything is fine! I’m not picky!” Clarke yelled back 

“You can do this. Relax” Clarke stood over the sink and exhaled slowly before exiting the bathroom. She found Lexa on the couch waiting for her

”I ordered. Should be here in an hour” Lexa smiled noticing something that she looked a little different 

“Did you put on make up, Clarke?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and stood up

”Uh no.. I didn’t” Clarke was standing in the middle of the living room not knowing what to do now

”You look great. You didnt have to do that” Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s cheek without even thinking about it. They felt the connection coursing through their veins as blue met green. It’s as if Lexa’s whole life flashed before her as she looked into her ocean blues. They had two kids. One boy one girl. Clarke thought she was in a dream gazing into her soul. She completely sunk into her cupped hand wishing the feeling of her soft skin would never leave her. Lexa stepped forward, their chests now touching. She could feel Clarke’s breath hitch as she moved closer

”Is this okay?” Lexa whispered, their noses barely rubbing together. Clarke laced her fingers with the hand that was on her side. 

“More than” Clarke closed her eyes waiting for Lexa to close the distance 

Clarke felt her breath inch closer and closer. Lexa licked her lips and tightened her grip on Clarke’s hand before hearing the door swing open startling both girls

”CLARKE I’M SORRY I FORGOT MY- -“ Raven stumbled into the apartment catching the two girls quickly separating from each other

”Meds” Raven stood up straight awkwardly knowing they either kissed or was about to

”Oh.. uh yeah. Here” Clarke turned around saw her prescription bottle on the counter. She handed it to Raven and she pursed her lips not really knowing what to say next

”Anya’s in the car waiting for me” Raven took a pill and handed it back to Clarke. Clarke handed her a bottle of water so she could take her medicine 

“Okay?” Clarke glared at her friend who interrupted the moment they had

”Look I’m sorry if I walked in on something about to happen or was happening I wouldn’t have came in- - “ Raven began spewing out word vomit 

“BYE RAVEN HAVE FUN” Clarke pushed her out the door and locked it

”I’m so sorry” Clarke turned around and leaned against the door biting her bottom lip 

”So what movie should we watch?” Lexa sat on the couch and smiled

Clarke walked over to Lexa and sat next to her putting the blanket over the both of them before turning the TV on


	12. Chardonnay

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god” Raven hopped back in Anya’s black Audi in a panic

”What’s wrong?” Anya asked concerned about the brunette

”I think I just walked in on Lexa and Clarke having a....moment” Raven tried to explain what just happened

”What? What happened? Were they making out?” Anya backed up out of the space and started driving to the restaurant 

“Uh I’m not sure. Maybe they were about to?”  Raven felt bad. Clarke hasn’t gotten any action in about a year 

“Oh Raven. You barged in on their moment. You know how long it’s been since Lexa’s had sex let alone kissed someone?” Anya put her free hand out for Raven to grab so they could hold hands while she drove

”Can’t be longer than Clarke” Raven smiled looking down at what Anya was doing and gladly placed her hands in hers 

“Oh yeah? Bet. How long has it been for Clarke” Anya looked over to look at Raven for a second

”I think.. a little more than a year” Raven tried to remember the last time she caught Clarke doing the walk of shame  

“I win. Lexa hasn’t been laid in almost two years” Anya knew lexa’s last sexual encounter was with a sorority girl a couple months after her and Costia broke up. She only slept with this random girl and many others to try and forget about Costia. Lexa was never nervous around girls especially ones that she just wanted to hook up with. Her and Anya used to treat it like more of a hunt if anything. Get in and get out. It was fun for a while, but unfulfilling for Lexa. After she hooked up with that sorority girl, she told herself no more.

“Wow okay you win” Raven couldn’t believe it

”Beter get used to that. I never lose” Anya winked

They got to the restaurant and Anya opened the door for Raven like the gentlewoman she was. They stepped to the podium where they were greeted by a server

”I have a reservation for two” Anya told the woman dressed in a white polo and black ants

”What’s your name?” She asked

“Anya” Her back was straight and facial expression blank. She acted as if she owned the place and Raven was in awe of her demeanor

“Right this way” She grabbed two menus and escorted them to their table

”After you” Anya let Raven walk in front of her not just to look at her butt, but because she felt it was polite for her to walk ahead

“Thank you” She sat down at her seat as did Raven. Anya took the menu from the server and opened it  

“You look gorgeous by the way” Raven was looking at her menu when she spoke her truth catching Anya a little off guard 

“So do you” Anya bit her lip trying not to smile

”What would you ladies like to drink?” The waitress walked over and asked both girl. She made eyes at Raven and it didn’t go unnoticed by Anya

”How about a bottle of Chardonnay?” Anya answered knowing it’s the most expensive bottle on the menu 

“Is that what you would like?” The waitress brought her attention back to Raven 

“Yes thats fine” Raven put down the drink menu

”Are you ready to order?” She asked Raven again paying no mind to Anya

”Actually can you give us a few minutes” Anya stood up and raised her chin. The young girl looked up at Anya and swallowed whatever sentence was going to come out of her mouth

”Um yes sure” She nodded and looked down

”Where is your nearest restroom?” She asked the waitress who was about to leave the table 

“Down that aisle to the right” She answered still unable to make eye contact 

“I’ll be right back” Anya slowly bent down and gave Raven a light kiss on the lips letting it linger long enough to make the waitress uncomfortable 

“Okay” Raven has never been so turned on in her life

”Don’t forget the bottle” Anya walked past the waitress and Raven turned around to watch her 

“Wow” Raven took a drink of her water and combed through her hair with her fingers 

“Just give us a minute thanks” Raven put her hand up to the waitress making her leave the vicinity until they were ready 

She walked away and Raven took her phone out to text Clarke

\- - - - - 

 **Raven:** Tell Lexa her best friend is the hottest and scariest person I’ve ever met 

Clarke heard her phone buzz while her and Lexa were watching a movie under the blanket in the dark in the living room. She leaned over and grabbed her phone from the table in front of them 

“It’s Raven” Clarke unlocked her phone with her thumb

”Oh no. What did Anya do?” Lexa kept her attention at the TV. They were watching Bird Box. It had the perfect amount of suspense so that Clarke was smashed up right against her during the tense scenes 

Clarke showed Lexa the text and she laughed

”Ask her what she did. You want another slice?” Lexa leaned down her back arch catching Clarke’s attention. She looked away from her phone to gaze at the way Lexa’s hoodie slid up showing a back tattoo and just enough skin to make Clarke’s mouth water 

“Clarke?” Lexa looked back annd caught Clarke staring, but didn’t mind at all 

”Um yeah another slice would be good” She adjusted herself in her seat  

“Okay” Lexa stayed leaning over the table a little bit longer knowing Clarke liked the view

”When did you get that tattoo?“ Clarke automatically put her phone down and reached over to feel Lexa’s back tracing her fingers over the small part of the tattoo she saw. Lexa sat back in her seat but didn’t sit back all the way letting Clarke’s fingers caress her back

”Three years ago” Lexa took her hoodie off so that Clarke could see that it extended all the way up to her neck 

“Wow” Clarke pushed her hair away to her front and scooted forward to see the intriquette tracings on her neck

”This is beautiful” Lexa felt Clarke’s breath on her neck. She closed her eyes endulging herself completely as she felt her fingers trace the shapes weren’t blocked by clothing

“Thank you” is all she managed to say 

They sat there forgetting the movie was on while Lexa was holding two slices of pizza in her lap. Clarke traced the infinity tattoo on her neck, her fingers making a path down to the large circle. Lexa’s tank top blocked the rest of it 

“It goes all the way down my lower back” Lexa felt Clarke’s fingers stop at her neck knowing she couldn’t go down further

”Does it?” Clarke cleared her throat looking down at the seam of her sweat pants 

Lexa started to lift up her tank top causing Clarke’s eyes to widen. She stopped at her bra just enough for Clarke to see most of the beautiful ink that covered the center of her back

”Wow” Clarke whispered under her breath and without thinking Clarke placed her hands on her back. Lexa’s breath hitched as she felt Clarke’s fingernails tracing the lines and circles down her spine 

“Did it hurt?” Clarke asked mesmerized by the girl in front of her

”A little bit. Not really” Lexa answered softly

”Really? It looks like it would be painful” Clarke’s fingers mad their way to the lower arch of her back not realizing how much she was touching Lexa

_Fuck Fuck Fuck_

Lexa’s shoulders raised not uncomfortable from the feeling of Clarke touching her, but because she hasn’t been touched like that in what feels like forever. Clarke felt her tense beneath her hands and stopped what she was doing

”Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so invasive” Clarke backed up a little bit 

“No! It’s okay. It felt....nice” Lexa turned around to face Clarke who was visibly shaken up from thinking she made her uncomfortable

”Oh. Okay. I just thought- -“ Clarke started to speak when she felt Lexa’s hands grabs her

”You have the softest hands” Lexa’s eyes darkened looking down at the palms of the blonde in front of her

”So do you” Clarke said softly just loud enough for Lexa to hear

”Do you have any tattoos?” Lexa cleared her throat 

“I have one” Clarke put out her left arm to show a date on the inside of her bicep

”Roman numerals?” Lexa’s finger traced the numbers giving her goosebumps 

“It’s the date of when my dad died” Clarke was very close to her dad. Because Clarke’s mom was at work all the time, she spent most of her days with her dad who was a writer. She got her artistic side from him and her smarts from her mom. She missed him everyday.

”Can I ask how?” Lexa has experienced her share of loss, but her heart dropped knowing the girl she cared so deeply for has felt such pain

”Cancer. It’s a bitch” It was tough for Clarke to talk about but she felt comfortable talking to Lexa about it

”I’m sorry, Clarke” Lexa squeezed her hand rubbing her thumb over hers 

“I didn’t mean to upset you” Lexa moved closer so their knees touched

”You didn’t upset me” Clarke smiled and placed her hand over her thigh 

Lexa’s heart skipped thinking about how close they were. She has an inner battle in her mind trying to decide if she should kiss her. She wanted so badly to feel those soft pink lips on hers. Her heart raced and her hands started to sweat 

_Just fucking kiss her you idiot_

“Clarke I-“ Lexa started to say until she felt Clarke’s hand release hers and a phone vibrate on the couch

Clarke turned around to read the text

”I’m not coming home tonight. Winky face” Clarke read out loud and showed Lexa 

“Wow” Lexa giggled 

“Looks like our best friends are getting along quite nicely” Clarke stared at her phone trying to decide what to text back 

“Well I guess we now know Anya isn’t picking me up after to bring me home” Lexa joked 

“You know you can...spend the night here if you want” Clarke looked up from her phone nervously

”Umm. No i did not know that” Lexa gulped 

“Well considering this terrifying movie that we’re... watching. I don’t think i’d wanna be home alone tonight” Clarke looked over at the people being murdered on the television completely unaware of the plot. 

“If that’s the case, I wouldn’t want to leave you here all alone” Lexa smiled and grabbed the blanket at the end of the couch and placed it over the both of them 

“How sweet of you” Clarke grabbed lexa’s hand underneath the blanket and leaned her head on her shoulder

\- - -

“Dinner was amazing” Raven took a sip of her champagne and grazed her heel up and down Anya’s leg

”Probably won’t be as amazing as dessert though” Anya crossed her legs as she started to feel herself heating up

“Oh yeah? Still have room for dessert?” Raven’s heel started to rub higher and higher up her leg

“Yes. But what I want isn’t on the menu” Anya couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to bring this girl home ASAP

Raven grinned and continued teasing her date. She knew she was getting flustered as she watched Anya’s jaw clench and her shoulders tense up. 

“Can I get you ladies anything else?” The waitress asked as she poured water into their glasses

”Just the check please” Anya couldn’t stop staring at Raven. If she could, she would grab the girl in front of her and slam her on the table right there

The waitress nodded and left to get the check. Raven used her leg to spread her legs apart 

“You’re driving me crazy” Anya said between her teeth as she downed the rest of her drink

“I’m not doing anything” Raven leaned back in her chair watching Anya squirm. She knew she liked to be in control and found it satisfying that she wasn’t at that moment

”Thank you for coming in tonight” The waitress dropped the check off and Anya pulled out cash. She put it down and stood up 

“Text Clarke you’re not going home tonight” Anya put her hand out for Raven to grab 

Raven pulled her phone out and immediately texted Clarke as the girls walked to the car


	13. NSFW

**1 A.M.**

_It’s getting late. Where am I sleeping tonight? Her bed? The couch?_

Lexa was looking at the clock on the wall. She was nervous. She knew it was getting late and could feel Clarke’s body weight starting to fall completely on her. She didn’t know if she was staying in the living room or in Clarke’s bedroom. She could smell Clarke’s hair. A hint of vanilla and cinnamon. She could feel Clarke’s breathing slow down, but didn’t want her to fall asleep on the couch

”Clarke?” Lexa whispered feeling her head lift up from her shoulder

”You should go to bed” Lexa’s voice was soft and endearing

”Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you” Clarke rubbed her eyes 

“Don’t be sorry. Come on” Lexa stood up and put her hand out for Clarke to grab 

“Is your room on the right or left?” Lexa asked with her fingers laced with Clarke’s

”Right” Clarke was exhausted, her eyes barely open 

Lexa opened the door. A queen bed was centered in the room, her white comforter slightly draped off the bed. Lexa looked around not believing she was even in her room in the first place. She lead them to the bed and Clarke sat down

”I’m just gonna borrow a pillow for the living room” Lexa went to grab a pillow on the other side of the bed when she felt Clarke’s hand on her wrist

”You’re sleeping in here” Clarke woke up enough to stop Lexa from leaving

”Are you sure?” Lexa was leaning over Clarke. She stared down at those beautiful blue eyes. The night light in the corner just bright enough to see the contours of her face and the sparkle in her pupils 

“Yes. I’m just gonna get ready for bed” Clarke smiled and stood up

”Make yourself comfortable but my side is on the left” Clarke winked and walked over to her dresser and took a shirt and shorts out of it then headed to the bathroom 

Lexa took her hoodie off and got underneath the covers. Her heart was racing. She didn’t think she was gonna sleep at all. She could hear the sink on in the bathroom while she watched her shadow move underneath the door

”I can’t believe this is happening” Lexa was talking to herself. She was in straight up panic mode when she heard the water stop running and saw the light turn off

Clarke exited the bathroom wearing a long white tee and short pink shorts. Very short pink shorts. Plump skin peeped through the bottom as she watched Clarke walk over to her laundry basket and throw her dirty clothes in there. Her eyes followed her as she walked over to the vanity in the corner of her room. She took the hair tie off her wrist and started to put her hair up. Her shirt lifted a tad revealing her lower back. Lexa’s jaw dropped watching this incredibly gorgeous and sexy girl finish getting ready for bed. Clarke knew exactly what she was doing. She could see Lexa staring at her using her peripheral vision. She knew her butt cheeks were slightly coming out of her shorts. She took her time knowing Lexa was enjoying the view.

”You okay over there?” Clarke grinned and turned around to see Lexa clearly staring at her

”Uh..oh yeah. I’m just gonna get some water” Lexa’s mouth was dry 

“Oh I have some here” Clarke walked over to the mini fridge next to her dresser. She bent down to get a cool bottle of water for her. Her shorts slid up and Lexa almost lost it

”oh my god” Lexa whispered as she looked over, her eyes fixated on her ass

”What was that?” Clarke climbed into bed and handed the bottle to Lexa

”Huh?” Lexa’s mind was in all sorts of places. She couldn’t even speak. She took the water bottle from her hand and immediately opened it drinking the water like she’s been stranded in the devert for days 

“I just thought you said something” Clare watched her down that water bottle getting a little bit of water on her chest 

“Lexa” Clarke’s voice was low and enticing

”Yes” Lexa swallowed the rest of the liquid that was in her mouth 

“Are you okay?” Clarke scooted closer bravely placing her hand on her thigh 

“Um yes. Are you?” Lexa put the water bottle down on the dresser next to her

”Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?” Clarke turned on her side and placed her elbow on her pillow leaning her head against her palm 

“Just making sure” She felt Clarke’s hand lightly squeezing her thigh. She felt like her heart was gonna explode.

”I’m glad you came over” Her hand squeezed a little harder

”Me too” Lexa gazed down at the girl next to her. She bit her lip feeling Clarke’s hands over her sweat pants

”Do you need something to wear to sleep?” Clarke thought her adidas sweat pants weren’t all that comfortable to wear to bed

”Actually..I dont really wear pants...to sleep” Lexa actually didn’t wear anything to sleep

“Oh” Clarke swallowed. A moment of silence took over as the girls stared deeply at each other. Clarke looked down at her lips while Lexa stopped breathing for a second. The tension in the room could be cut by a knife 

“You can- -“ Clarke couldn’t finish her sentence. She felt a hand on her cheek and lips connected to hers. She felt Lexa’s body close in and engulf her. Their tongues intertwined and a soft moan came out of Clarke’s mouth. Lexa’s hands wandered all over Clarke’s back. She lost control being completely underneath Clarke’s spell. From the moment she exited the bathroom, she knew she couldn’t keep it to herself any longer. Clarke’s hand squeezed her hip playing with her elastic of her sweat pants. She could feel Lexa slowly grinding her hips into her and Clarke lost it. She pulled her pants down while Lexa softly bit her lip. Clarke pushed her over and climbed on top of her. Her breasts pressing down on her chest. 

“Are you okay” Clarke leaned down with Lexa’s pants halfway off of her. She took her arms and placed them over her head

Lexa couldn’t even speak. She just gave her a nod while lifting her head up trying to get closer to Clarke’s lips. 

“You want it?” Clarke leaned up and took her own shirt off. Lexa’s eyes gazed up at the girl on top of her. Her perfect breasts and plump pink nipples made her incredibly wet. She thrusted her hips up as she grabbed Clarke and pushed her down

”I need you closer” Lexa whispered as her hands caressed her stomach up towards her breasts and towards her neck. She pulled Clarke down to connect her lips back to hers. She shoved her tongue in her mouth causing Clarke to moan again. She could feel Clarke grinding on top of her. Her shorts pushing over to the side revealing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. She could feel something wet on her thighs rubbing back and forth. Clarke’s moaning brought heat to her inner core. Lexa was ravenous needing every part of Clarke to be in her mouth. She moved her pony tail over and sucked on her neck. She used her hands to move Clarke’s hips back and forth. The friction was making Lexa as wet as ever. 

“Let me..” Clarke softly said as she felt Lexa’s tongue lick her neck up and down

”Taste you” Clarke’s fingers made their way to the seam of her underwear. She placed her fingers over the cloth and felt how wet she was as it seeped through the center. She started lightly rubbing over her thong causing Lexa to bite the skin of her neck. 

“Fuck” Lexa said through her breath. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s ass squeezing it as she felt her fingers rubbing her clit in a circular motion. She couldn’t take it. She almost climaxed right then and there

”Not. Yet” Clarke stopped what she was doing and placed her palm on her chest pushing lexa down on the pillow. Clarke started to scoot her way down her body. She lifted up Lexa’s tank top and kissed her abs. Her stomach tensed as she stared up at the ceiling. Her soft lips and wet tongue licked around her belly button and up her chest. Clarke pulled the tank top off Lexa. While her back was arched, Clarke managed to sneak her hand underneath and unhook her bra. She quickly threw it behind her and took a nipple in her mouth. She squeezed her thighs teasing her and watched her bite her lip to keep herself from moaning. Lexa’s nails gripped her back and she lightly clawed her way up leaving red streaks all over Clarke’s back 

“You’re wet” Clarke played with the inseams of her thong. Her two fingers feeling the wetness in between lexa’s pussy lips. 

“Oh my God” Lexa’s eyes rolled back feeling her fingers on her clit. Clarke teased and rubbed her. Her pussy getting wetter and wetter with every circular motion

”Clarke” Lexa moaned and that was it for Clarke. She pulled her pants and underwear all the way off and spread her legs. Lexa’s breathing quickened as she felt her palms spread her legs further apart and Clarke’s breath on her inner thighs

”Tell me” Clarke’s eyes stared up at the girl as she squirmed beneath her, the anticipation making her wetter waiting for Clarke’s tongue 

“Please” Lexa bit her lip looking down while she watched Clarke’s lips connect to hers. Clarke stuck her tongue out and used the tip to lightly lick the tip of her clit.

”Fuck” Lexa said a little louder.  She hasn’t felt someone’s tongue between her legs in ages and had completely forgot how amazing it felt. Clarke’s tongue slowly licked down lower and lower to her opening. She licked her pussy lips and enjoyed how good she tasted. Her tongue found its way to her clit and Lexa arched her back moaning louder and louder as Clarke’s tongue sped up. She could start to feel Lexa slowly grinding on her face making Clarke dripping wet.

“Oh my God, Clarke” Lexa could feel the intensity build up. She was about to scream in ecstasy when she felt Clarke’ lips sucking on her clit. Clarke pushed her hips down and sucked harder and harder knowing Lexa was about to release all the tension she’s had for two years.

“Clarke. Baby. I’m gonna—“ Lexa yelled out thrusting her hips into Clarke’s face. Clarke grabbed her hips and slid her tongue inside her as she came. She slid her tongue deep tasting her and feeling her body contract as she climaxed into her mouth. She held her up until she finished. Clarke was in awe of the girl in complete bliss. As soon as she felt Lexa’s body relax, she kissed her inner thighs and made her way back up. Lexa’s eyes were closed as she felt Clarke’s body slide up hers. Clarke placed a gentle kiss on her lips, Lexa tasting herself. Before Clarke could pull away, Lexa pulled her back kissing her deeper and deeper.

”That was amazing” Lexa said into her mouth as she felt Clarke’s wet pussy on her stomach

”But now” Lexa slid her shorts down and Clarke kicked them off

”I need you” Lexa took Clarke’s nipple in her mouth. Clarke moaned her name feeling her suck and tease her hard nipple. She felt her hands on her lower back pushing her up towards her face

”Sit on my face, Clarke” Lexa started to slide down and kiss down her stomach. She placed her palms on her ass as Clarke core was directly above her. 

“Lexa” Clarke moaned as she grabbed the top of her bed board. Clarke dripped on her tongue and she could not believe how good she tasted. She needed more. She pushed her hips down on her mouth and placed her lips completely over her pussy while her tongue slid inside her.

”Holy fucking shit” Clarke threw her head back as she felt lexa’s tongue slide deep inside her. She grinded her thighs on her face feeling her tongue slide in and out of her

”Oh God. Lexa don’t stop” Clarke yelled and not ashamed at all by how loud she was. She placed one hand on Lexa’s head gripping onto her hair while Lexa sucked and nibbled on her clit. Her hips started to speed up feeling Lexa’s lips kissing and sucking her

”Right there Lexa” Lexa could not get enough of Clarke yelling her name. Her sweet pussy moving up and down on her tongue. She needed every inch of her. Every drop of her, she needed to taste

”You’re gonna make me- - “ Clarke gripped even harder onto the head board and Lexa’s hair

”Cum for me” Lexa managed to get out and it threw Clarke over the edge. She moaned and yelled throwing her head back as she thrusted herself completely into Lexa’s mouth as she came. She saw stars and blacked out for a second feeling the climax over take her.

”FUCK” Clarke’s hips shook releasing the very last of herself before she collapsed to side of the bed

”Oh my god” She whispered

“That was...” Lexa wiped her mouth with her hand

”Incredible” Lexa and Clarke said at the same time as they tried to catch their breath  


	14. Pizza

Lexa and Clarke laid there side by side. Their breathing in sync and their arms touching. Lexa’s eyes were closed as Clarke turned on her side to look at the beautiful girl’s chest rise up and down. She wanted to memorize every marking she had on her skin and feel every inch of her on her body. She was addicted to how smooth she was and in awe of her incredibly toned and athletic body. Every curve had her in awe. She wanted to get up and grab her note bad to draw her right then and there

”You’re staring” Lexa broke the silence feeling Clarke’s eyes on her

”You’re beautiful” Clarke laid her chin on Lexa’s chest and she opened her eyes

Clarke leaned up to place a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips. She lingered for a few seconds unable to keep herself from her. Lexa cupped her cheek and rubbed her thumb over her smooth skin causing Clarke to melt into her. Lexa gazed at the girl who was in such close proximity to her face. Her gorgeous blonde hair only halfway up now with a few wavy strands covering her forehead. Her adorable button nose and perfect complexion burned a hole in her mind. No matter how close Clarke was, she didn’t feel close enough

”Do you have class in the morning?” Clarke asked kissing Lexa’s cheek and nibbling on her ear

”No. Do you?” Lexa grabbed her hips and easily placed Clarke on top of her 

“Yes at 8” Clarke sighed and made herself comfortable on her chest 

“Clarke its 3:30. You need to sleep” Lexa wrapped her arms around her and placed the blanket on top of them 

“I’m not tired” Clarke used her fingers to draw infinity signs up and down her arm and clavicle

”Doesn’t matter. You’re gonna be exhausted.” Lexa held her tight as she felt Clarke’s fingers caress her up and down 

“But I’m not tired” Clarke lifted her head up and gave Lexa long soft kisses down her chest between her breasts eliciting a moan from Lexa 

“Are you tired?” Clarke started to kiss her way down lower and lower. Lexa could feel herself heating up again as she felt Clarke’s lips and tongue kissing down her hips and thighs 

“Baby” Lexa blurted out as she felt her legs spreading for Clarke

”You need-“ Lexa wanted to tell her she needed to sleep 

“You” Clarke interrupted and started licking between her legs. She couldn’t resist Clarke. The way she touched and kissed her. Her smell and pheromones consumed her. She was completely enamored by her

\- - - - 

 “That was amazing” Raven collapsed on Anya’s bed sweat dripping down the side of her face 

“It really was” Anya stood up and put a robe on 

“Where are you going?” Raven questioned how she was able to even stand after the intense sex they just had for 3 hours

”To get water. Do you need anything?” Anya bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Raven’s forehead

”Actually. Can you hand me my purse? I need to take my medicine” Raven knew her hip would kill her in the morning. She had to take her meds now or she wouldn’t be able to walk the rest of the day 

“Sure, love” Anya took her purse from her dresser and handed it to Raven. 

“Let me get you water. I’ll be right back” Anya exited her room to the kitchen to grab two water bottles. She found her phone on the dining table and checked it to see if she got any messages from Lexa. Nothing.

”Has Clarke texted you at all?” Anya handed the bottle to Raven as she scrolled up and down her phone

”I was gonna ask you the same about Lexa” Raven took out her prescription bottle and took a pill out. She tossed it back taking a sip of water

”No. Nothing. That’s weird” Anya took her robe back off and got back in bed with Raven 

“I know. She didn’t say anything to me not coming home either. Usually she’d be asking me if i was alive right now” Raven knew Clarke always worried about her when she was with someone she didn’t really know

”Oh yeah? Well you are. Just barely” Anya winked   

“She must trust me with you” Raven threw her legs over Anya and laid on her chest. She checked Clarke’s social media to see if there was anything she liked or followed recently

”She hasn’t been on instagram all night either” Raven wondered how her night with Lexa was going

”Do you think they..” Anya made a scissoring gesture with her fingers 

“Lexa and Clarke? So soon?” Raven thought about it. She knew she liked Lexa a lot so she didn’t think she’d give it up so quick. Instead she thought she’d take her to dinner first and do the whole traditional “date” thing before courting her into bed. But then again, she hasn’t been laid in so long, she maybe couldn’t help herself

”It’s been so long for Lexa, I don’t think she even remembers how” Anya chuckled thinking if she got laid she had no idea what she was doing 

“I’m gonna call her” Raven started clicking on Clarke’s contact info

”Raven. They’re big girls” Anya took her phone from her grasp and put it back on her dresser 

“You’re right” Raven relaxed into Anya’s arms and enjoyed her company

”Do you have class in the morning?” Anya had to teach a seminar at 9 A.M.

”At 10. O-chem” Raven loved chemistry. It was one of her favorite classes

”Is it okay if I drive you home before my class?” Anya kissed her head 

“Yes” Raven smiled and kissed Anya before she slipped into her slumber 

\- - - - 

“Shit shit shit” Clarke tried to quietly get ready while Lexa slept. 7:45 a.m. and her class started at 8

”Fuck fuck fuck” She whispered to herself as she threw on whatever she found in her closet. A hoodie and sweat pants. 

“My backpack and lap top. Where the fuck are you???” Clarke looked around the room squinting not wanting to turn the light on and startle Lexa. The strap of her bag under her bed caught her eye 

“Lexa” Clarke gently moved her hair from her face 

“I have to go to class. Sleep as long as you want. I’ll be back in an hour and a half” Clarke gave her a kiss on her cheek and all Lexa managed to do was nod 

Clarke closed her door and left in a hurry. She was exhausted, but knew she couldn’t miss this class because the professor was going to go over the mid term study guide. 

An hour goes by and Lexa manages to open her eyes. She sits up in bed looking around the room. She was completely alone and also slightly confused. She lays back down replaying the events that transpired the night before

”Oh my god” Lexa smiled to herself. Giddy that she spent the night with Clarke and they had the most amazing sex multiple times. She hears the front door open and gets up to put her hoodie and underwear on thinking it was Clarke who came back from her class. Excited, she opens her door and runs directly into Raven

”OH SHIT” Raven drops her heels on the floor

”RAVEN OH MY GOD” Lexa screeches realizing she’s not wearing pants. She runs back in the room and quickly slips on her sweat pants

”DID YOU SPEND THE NIGHT” Raven’s mouth was wide open. She was practically jumping up and down from excitement. She barges back into Clarke’s room where lexa was finishing up putting her pants on

“YOU WERE PANTLESS. IN CLARKE’S ROOM” Raven looked around to see clothes scattered all over the floor and the bed a complete mess

”Yes. I did. I thought that was Clarke coming home from her class” Lexa looked in the mirror and attempted to fix herself, but there was absolutely no coming back from what just happened 

“So you slept. Here” Raven leaned against the door frame wanting answer

”Yes. We umm. Slept” Lexa tried to act as if they didn’t have sex until the crack of dawn 

“Really? Slept? Cause i dont know about you Lexa, but when I’m sleeping, I don’t usually have bras and underwear scattered on my floor as if someone threw them there” Raven raised her eye brow at the girl who was trying really hard to remain emotionless

”Oh yeah? Is that what Anya’s room looks like right now?” Lexa crossed her arms and fired back 

“You betcha” Raven was shameless. She turned around and opened her bedroom door. She threw her purse and shoes on the floor and changed then went back to question Lexa 

“I’m gonna make breakfast. And you’re gonna tell me everything that happened” Raven didn’t give her a choice. She has at least 45 minutes before she had to leave for class

”You’re lucky I’m hungry” Lexa went to the living room and laid on the couch 

“Where’s Anya?” Lexa took her phone out of her pocket to text her

”She dropped me off. She has a class to teach or something” Raven took the eggs out of the fridge and began brewing coffee

”So how was the date?” Lexa could obviously see raven’s hair was a curled mess, but still looked good enough to leave the house without putting it up 

“We had dinner. The waitress tried to hit on me. Anya almost killed her. We went back to her house and had sex for hours on end. Your turn” Raven grabbed two plates and put the eggs and a bagel on both. She placed it on the table and Lexa got up to join Raven at the table

”That was...concise” Lexa took a sip of her coffee. Raven chewed on her bagel and a spoonful of eggs. She stared at Lexa waiting for answer

”We had pizza” Lexa didn’t even know where to begin 

“That’s a weird way to say sex” Raven wiped her mouth with a napkin and Lexa nearly choked 

“You know if you don’t tell me, Clarke will” Raven leaned back in her chair waiting for her to come clean

”Okay. Fine..we- - “ Lexa stopped mid sentence hearing the door swing open from behind her 

“CLARKE” Lexa was relieved

”Lexa. Raven” Clarke was a little shocked to see Lexa and Raven eating breakfast together

”Clarkey. Lexa here was just about to tell me about all the love making you guys had last night” Raven tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms

”Uh we... had pizza” Clarke dropped her back pack on the floor

”You guys and the damn pizza” Raven picked her plate up and put it in the sink

”You two are lucky, I have to head to class” Raven picked up her phone and back pack

”I expect all details when i come back. Positions and all” Raven opened the door and blew the girls a kiss then closed it behind her. Before the girls could say anything the girl swung back open

”Oh yeah party tonight starts at 10. BYEEEE” Raven closed the door again

“I am so sorry” Clarke walked towards Lexa and bent down

“She saw me with no pants on” Lexa confessed

”What?!” Clarke looked at her confused

”I thought it was you coming home earlier! So i left you room with just a hoodie and underwear” Lexa put her head in her hands

“Raven must’ve gotten a kick out of that” Clarke laughed and grabbed her hands. She leaned up to give Lexa a kiss and Lexa smiled

”Did you tell her what happened?” Clarke sat on Lexa’s lap and started eating her eggs

”We were getting to it. Then you got home. Thank god” Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist 

“She’s gonna beat it out of me later you know that right?” Clarke bit the bagel then gave Lexa a bite

”Better you than me” Lexa laughed then heard her phone ringing. She looked over at the table to see that it’s Anya

”Oh god. The other one” She lifted her phone up and showed Clarke

”Anya” Lexa answered 

“LEXXXX WHERE ARE YOUUUU??” Clarke could hear her through the phone 

“I’m uh.. at Clarke’s. Still” Lexa looked up at Clarke who was devouring the rest of the bagel

”ALEXANDRA WOODS” Anya said a little too loudly

”Alexandra?” Clarke giggled and raised a brow 

“Shut up” Lexa said through her teeth

”YOU NEVER LEFT?” Anya had to know 

“No Anya, she’s still here” Clarke said into the receiver 

“Clarke?! Put me on speaker right now” Lexa put the phone  on the table and hit speaker

”What did you love birds do all night long?! Each other?” Anya was almost as bad as Raven 

“Go ahead, Lex” Clarke gestured for her to answer 

“We just..uh.. ate and watched a movie and.. yeah” Lexa wasn’t really a kiss and tell type of person, but she knew Anya would force it out of her one way or another

”Goodness Lex” Clarke grabbed the phone 

“Anya. Your best friend gave me multiple orgasms. And i screamed so loud pretty sure my neighbors know her name now” Clarke shrugged and stood up from Lexa’s lap

”I’m gonna shower” Clarke gave Lexa a long kiss before taking her shirt off

”Feel free to join me when you’re done on the phone” Clarke left the kitchen and turned the water on in her room

“I’m on my way Clarke!” Anya jokingly yelled into the phone  

“Shut up Anya” Lexa’s mouth was gaping as she watched the blonde leave after she said what she said

”I gotta go” Lexa wasn’t passing up the opportunity to shower with Clarke 

“I’m so happy for you Lex! The flood gates have opened! The Sahara desert is no longer dry! Your vagina-“ Anya went on and on and couldn’t be more excited for her best friend

”Shut the fuck up. I’ll meet up with you later” She hung the phone up and headed into her room

\- - - - 

“Hey gorgeous” Anya stood outside the library smoking a cigarette in the small parking area leaning against her motorcycle as Raven approached 

“Anya!” Raven walked over and kissed her ever so deeply inhaling the scent of coffee and cigarettes

”Just wanted to say hi before I head to the gym with Lincoln” Anya knew the Chemistry building was right next to the library and that Raven was going to study after her class. Lincoln was in the library with Octavia so the timing was perfect 

“You mean you didn’t have enough of a work out last night?” Raven’s fingers slid up and down the tall girl’s arm giving her goosebumps thinking about the night they had

”On the contrary, I was so tired I almost missed my class this morning.” Anya pulled her closed and kissed her again

”HEY YOU TWO” a deep burly voice called out causing them to turn their heads to the library 

“O!” Raven waved to her friend and the large muscular man next to her

”Ready to get your ass kicked, Linc?” Anya put her cigarette out 

“You’re smoking again? You used to only do that after your dates or after you’ve had-“ Lincoln looked down at Raven who was smiling from ear to ear 

“Are you two together?” Lincoln asked them both

”Uh..” Anya felt slightly uncomfortable by the question. She hates the idea of labels. Anya wouldn’t call herself a polygamist,, but it’s been a very long time since she’s been in a monogamous relationship

”Are you two together?” Raven shot back and Lincoln and Octavia

“Good question, Ray” Octavia looked up at Lincoln for answers who just scratched his bald head thinking of an answer

”Enough of these questions. Let’s go work out Lincoln” Anya was doing everything in her power to avoid answering 

“Let’s eat until our stomachs explode, O” Raven walked beside Octavia towards the student union

”Call you guys later!” Octavia waved by to Lincoln and Anya

”Don’t forget tonight!” Lincoln yelled out before they parted ways 


	15. Tequila

“We can’t stay in bed all day, Clarke” Lexa and Clarke have done absolutely nothing productive. After their shower, they decided to stay in bed still tired from getting only a few hours of sleep the night before.

”Who says?” Clarke was tracing the tattoos on Lexa’s bare back while she laid on her side content with the touch of her fingertips 

“Life?” Lexa giggled taking in the blonde girl’s touch as she lightly grazed the shapes of the circles that went all the way down her back 

“I just talked to life. It said we needed a break” Clarke moved in closer to kiss Lexa’s shoulders

”Really bad time to take a break considering exams next week” Lexa turned around and pulled Clarke close. Their naked bodies fit together like a puzzle. The warmth of their skin lit a fire between them. 

“I find it hard to believe that you struggle in class, Lexa” Clarke nuzzled her head in her neck 

“Why do you say that?” Lexa questioned her

”You’re determined and ambitious. Always in the library studying with Anya. If I wasn’t in the picture right now, I’m sure you would be in the library or the gym right now. If you’re not working your brain, you’re working your body.” Clarke paid attention. She knew Lexa was always keeping busy. She rarely had a moment to relax. She didn’t know why Lexa worked so hard, but knew nothing would get in her way of becoming as successful as she can be

”When did you come up with this very weird yet accurate representation of me?” Lexa knew she presented herself as stoic and in control all the time. She didn’t know anyone noticed though

”When you walked from the gym after running 2 miles to the coffee shop with Anya. No sane person does that”  Clarke laughed and felt a light smack on her shoulder

”Oh yeah? Well you know what I think about you?” Lexa leaned up on the pillow to look straight at Clarke. Clarke looked up and her blue eyes caught Lexa off guard once again. She took a second to take in her beauty while looking at the girl next to her 

“Well?” Clarke raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer

”You were totally into me the first time I walked into that coffee shop” Lexa remembered what a nervous wreck Clarke was

”oh my god no I wasn’t” Clarke turned over not being able to keep a straight face 

“Yeah you were!” Lexa grabbed her from behind and held her close so she couldn’t move

”You kept messing with your hair. You hit your head on the table. Spilled the coffee I bought you on the floor. You were sort of a disaster, Clarke. A cute disaster to say the least” Lexa thought she was the most adorable human being she’s ever come across. 

“You don’t know anything, Lexa. Let me go” Clarke tried to wiggle her way out of Lexa’s grasp, but Lexa only held onto her even tighter

”I’ll let you go once you admit you were into me!” Lexa had her back pressed into into her chest. She didn’t care that Clarke was trying to get away. 

“Okay fine fine. I felt a SLIGHT attraction to you when you walked in” Clarke emphasized the “slight”

”I’ll take that” Lexa felt victorious getting her to admit she was attracted to her when they first met and loosened her grip

”Question” Clarke turned around to face Lexa

”Are you going to that party tonight?” Clarke didnt wanna go if she wasn’t going. It’s been a while since she’s partied because she’s been so invested in her studies 

“I don’t know. I know Anya wants to” Lexa was still questioning whether it’d be a good idea to go or not

”Well if you’re not going, I’m not” Clarke blurted out. She wasn’t in the mood to meet anyone else nor was she interested in doing so 

“Let me text Lincoln and see if it’s still on” Lexa took her phone off the dresser and unlocked it. She pressed his name and wrote out a text asking if the party was still happening tonight

”You betcha. 10p.m.” Lexa reads out loud 

“By the way have you been home?” Lincoln sends another text 

“No. Why?” Lexa thought about leaving but couldn’t gather up the strength to separate from Clarke

”Cause I haven’t either been lol” Lexa reads out loud causing Clarke to prop her head up

”Oh my god has he been with Octavia?” Clarke nudges her to ask him 

Lexa sends the text asking him where he’s been and sees the three small dots appear on the corner

”Don’t tell her brother lol” Lexa and Clarke laughed out loud thinking about how protective Bellamy is 

“I’m seeing you at the party tonight right?” Lincoln sends another text before Lexa could say anything

”What should I say?” Lexa shows her phone to the girl beside her

”Do you want to go?” Clarke asks 

“Only if you go. I’ve been to a party or two of his. They’re fun, but once everyone starts getting crazy drunk it gets kind of out of control” Lexa remembers one incident last year when she went to Lincoln’s frat party with Anya where she got into a huge fight with these sorority girls.

\- - - - 

“And that’s another win for the beer pong champion” Anya high-fives her beer pong partner, Lexa. The entire frat house is filled with people. The AC was on full blast as more people appeared by the hour making the heat in the house almost unbearable. There were empty cups scattered all over the place. The bass of the music was vibrating through lexa’s chest and she just needed a second to get out of there

”Come on, Anya I want another drink” Lexa had been broken up with Costia for a few weeks. She was numb and broken, but didn’t show it. She didn’t know how much she’s had to drink, but she knew however much it was wasn’t enough

“Slow down, commander” Anya placed her hand on her shoulder. She knew Lexa‘s been sort of an angry drunk ever since her break up 

“I’m getting a drink with or without you” Lexa turns on her heels to head to the kitchen. She sees a bottle of tequila and pours what feels like half the bottle in her red cup. The music was still loud, but she was able to hear her thoughts again 

“A bit strong don’t you think?” An attractive brunette girl appears by her side 

“Not strong enough if you ask me” Lexa doesn’t even look to her side to see who it was that was talking to her

”Tequila not strong enough for you? Who broke your heart?” The short brunette girl tried to make Lexa smile at least 

“No one” Lexa winced at the thought of Costia and turned her head to see who was next to her. She was short with long brown hair. She had beautiful big brown eyes and tan skin. Her cheek bones were lightly brushed with blush and eyebrows microbladed to perfection 

“I find that hard to believe” The girl took two shot glasses and started to pour the tequila in them. She handed one of them to Lexa who stared at the shot for a second before accepting it

”I guess you can chase your shot of tequila with...tequila” She raised her shot glass up to clink Lexa’s and threw her head back. Lexa examined the girl in front of her. She was very clearly attractive. Lexa discretely looked her up and down watching her push her shot glass back while exhaling the bitterness of the liquor. She was slim, but had curves that didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa. She had a red plaid button up that was buttoned up to right below her cleavage. She purposely let her black lace bra underneath show just a touch. She had a gold necklace that hung down between her breasts and light blue cut up jean shorts that accentuated her ass. 

“Are you gonna tell me your name or do i have to keep pouring you shots until you pass out so I can look at your driver’s license” She joked and it almost got a chuckle out of Lexa

”Lexa” She turned her whole body to face the girl. She watched her slowly look her up and down

”Ontari” she smirked and tilted her head to the side 

“Do you know anyone here?” Ontari looked around for her friends and saw them grinding on dudes on the dance floor. 

Lexa took another sip of her drink and pointed at Anya who was still playing beer pong in the other room 

“The girl whose been kicking everyone’s ass in beer pong?” Ontari questioned impressed by their association

”She’s my best friend. Lincoln’s also my roommate” Lexa looked around to see Lincoln making drinks for people on the other side of the kitchen. He wasn’t really much of a drinker, but enjoyed watching other people have fun 

“Really? That’s cool. Lincoln’s made me like 4 drinks so far” Ontari put her hands through her hair and Lexa couldn’t help but check out the girl’s cleavage. She could start to feel the alcohol coursing through her veins and put her cup down

”You’re really pretty” Lexa blurted out. She lowered her chin and clenched her jaw showing off how sharp her facial features were. She leaned against the counter and looked Ontari up and down licking her lips with those green eyes piercing through her. It worked every time

”Wow. Umm so are you” Ontari gulped both scared and turned on

Next thing you know, both girls are in the bathroom making out. Lexa grabs a hold of Ontari’s waist and places her on the sink. She grabs the hem of her shirt and starts unbuttoning upwards exposing the black bra underneath. She cups a breast in her palm and bites her bottom lip making the girl moan. She swiftly unhooks her bra and rips it off

”Fuck. Oh my god” Ontari moans out as Lexa slips her hand in her shorts and begins rubbing circles over her underwear 

“Right there” She yelled out as Lexa slides her fingers between her folds to find her opening. She bites down hard on her neck and Ontari puts her hand around Lexa’s throat begging her to fuck her. She slides two fingers in and Ontari’s eyes roll back in pleasure

”You’re so deep” She moans into Lexa’s ear causing her to finger her even harder. Ontari wraps her legs around her waist grinding into her as Lexa thrusts her hand deeper into her shorts. Lexa pulls her hand out and unbuttons the shorts pulling them down and getting on her knees. Ontari wraps her legs around Lexa’s head and thrusts her hips up

”Holy fucking shit, Lexa” Ontari moans. Hearing her name being moaned was one of her biggest turn ones, but something about this hook up just didn’t do it for her. She slid her tongue inside her and Ontari grabbed onto her head. She yells out throwing her head back as she climaxes. Lexa stands up and wipes her mouth. Her face expressionless as Ontari tries to get a grip on reality 

“Wow” The girl on the sink wipes off the sweat beads from her head

”That was wow” Ontari’s trying to catch her breath. She stands up and wobbles a little bit trying to get her balance after the intense orgasm Lexa just gave her

”I want another drink” Lexa hands the girl her clothes without looking at her

“Sure” She finished buttoning up her top and slipping her shorts on. Lexa opens the door and starts walking down a dim hallway towards the kitchen 

“YOU FUCKING SLUT” Someone yells from the end up the hallway staring at Lexa’s direction

_This chick can’t possibly be looking at me_

Lexa turns around to see Ontari frozen in her tracks looking down the hallway past Lexa. She turns back around to see this girl stomping towards her with a red cup in her hand and two other girls behind her. She stands there with her jaw clenched and chin raised not threatened at all by the three girls charging towards her. 

“THAT’S MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND” this girl with blonde straight hair yells in her face. Lexa lifts her hand to slowly wipe the spit off her cheek 

“Harper! I’m not your girlfriend anymore! Leave it alone!” Ontari steps beside Lexa and yells back

By now, the two girls are yelling so loud that they’re catching people’s attention. Lexa couldn’t care less about the petty drama unfolding in front of her and tries to look for a way to slip out of this. The two girls behind Harper glare at Lexa knowing she’s trying to get out

”You’re not going anywhere” One of them says and steps in front of her

”How about you back up” Lexa smirks not intimidated by the tiny girl looking up at her 

“Or how about you shut the fuck up” The other girl steps beside her and crosses her arms. She had very thick curly brown hair. She could tell the girl worked out by her toned arms. Her eye brows were thick emphasizing her cold looking eyes. She wasn’t as tall as Lexa, but something about her made her think she could somehow match up to her 

_Hmmm a challenge_

”Luna. Emori. Leave her alone she’s done nothing wrong!” Ontari exclaims while Harper’s holding her back

At this point, people are starting to crowd the end of the hallway paying close attention to the altercation. Someone lowers down the music to hear the figniting clearer. Anya, still in the living room playing beer pong, looks around at people walking towards the kitchen area

”What’s going on?” Anya grabs a hold of a random guy’s wrist who was walking out of the living room 

“These hot chicks are fighting!” He says as clearly as he can

”Oh fuck. No no no no no” Anya drops the ping pong ball and shoves her way past the crowd. People are trying to get closer to the girls arguing and the kitchen is now completely packed.. Anya catches a glimpse of two girls hovering over one. She also sees another girl trying to hold back the young blonde thats all up in Lexa’s face. She knows it’s Lexa in the middle cause of her straight posture with her hands cupped behind her back

”LEXA” Anya yells out but she couldn’t hear her over the screams of the crowd

”Mother fucker” Anya shoves her way closer to the hallway when she sees someone throw a punch and Lexa swiftly ducking underneath it 

“LEXA STOP” Anya tried to stop her. She wasn’t worried about Lexa getting hurt at all. She was a black belt and used to kick box for years. She was worried about the idiot girls who decided to try and fight her

Lexa grabs the arm of the girl who tried to punch her and twists it behind her back shoving her on the ground. The other two try to jump her from behind but Lexa elbows one in the nose and flips the other one over her twisting her wrist while she’s on the ground. The crowd goes wild jumping up and down fueling Lexa even more. Anya looks around for Lincoln. She takes her phone out and calls him

”LINC WHERE ARE YOU. LEXA’S IN A FIGHT” Anya yells as loudly as she can on the phone

”I CAN’T GET TO HER. SHE’S LITERALLY GONNA KILL THESE THREE GIRLS” Anya looks behind her to see the front door open and Lincoln barging in. He runs over to the crowd and pushes everyone to the side finding Anya.

”Where?!” Anya points over the people’s heads and Lincoln looks over to see Lexa on the ground 

“You fucking bitch” Luna has blood coming out of her nose. She hovers over Lexa, but she quickly windmills her legs to knock her on the ground. Lexa gets up and lands another clean punch to the girl’s face. Ontari tries to pull her off her, but she shoves her back. Harper sees Lexa push Ontari and jumps on her back. Lexa stands up and slams her back against the wall knocking Harper off of her. Emori punches Lexa in the stomach knocking some wind out of her, but she quickly recovers and knees her in the face. 

“ENOUGH” Anya finally gets to the front of the crowd and bear hugs Lexa. She tries to resist and even elbows Anya in the stomach. Anya doesn’t flinch though. She lifts her up drops her behind her so she’s in between Lexa and the girls. Luna wipes off the blood from her nose while Emori sucks on her swollen lip. Harper’s wiping the blood off her forehead and Ontari is crying on the floor

”EVERYONE OUT NOW” Lincoln’s voice is loud and deep. The crowd quickly disperses and exits the house 

“You are coming home with me” Anya steps in front of Lexa towering over her. She looks her dead in the eye and exhales disappointed in her actions . Lexa couldn’t say anything. She nods in agreement. If there’s anyone in this world who could put Lexa in her place, it was Anya. 

“This isn’t over bitch!” Harper yells behind Luna causing Anya to turn around and Lincoln to straighten his back. 

“No” Anya puts her hand on Lexa’s chest who started to walk forward towards Harper. Anya then walks towards the there girls who were clearly beaten up by Lexa. She raises her chin and gives them the death stare before speaking. She watches them swallow whatever words they were about to say 

“It’s over” Anya says in a low tone

”Wipe yourself off and go home” Anya gives them a piece of advice. Anya turns around to walk away when Luna grabs her shoulder. Anya bends her wrist back and slams her against the wall

”Lexa went easy on you. I won’t” Anya growls into her ear before releasing her wrist

”Rookie mistake” Lincoln shakes his head

”Just get out before you get your asses kicked for real” Lincoln points at the door and the girls speed walk out without saying another word 

“I’m sorry, Lincoln” Lexa was sobering up. She looked around and saw a crack in the wall where she slammed one of the girls

”What happened? I was outside getting some air” Lincoln started cleaning up by placing cups in a trash bag

”I dont know. I hooked up with that one girl Ontari and I guess she had a girlfriend?” Lexa sat down. Her head was pounding

”Those delta sigma pi girls are all kinds of trouble. Should’ve warned you” Lincoln chuckled 

“God, Lex. You know you could’ve killed them” Anya was still kinda pissed. Lexa just hasn’t been the same person since the break up 

”I don’t know what came over me” Lexa was ashamed. She knew those girls were no match for her. She mastered martial arts at such a young age and never stopped practicing 

“Come on. You can sleep over my house. We’ll talk in the morning” Anya found her jacket and put it on

”Sorry, Linc. She’s gonna stay with me tonight” Anya gave him a hug

”It’s cool. I wasn’t planning on going back to the apartment tonight anyway. Gonna clean and crash here” Lincoln gave them both a bottle of water

”Text me when you’re home” Lincoln waves bye before they leave

After that night, Lexa didn’t even want to think about going to another party. She sulked in her bedroom, threw herself into her studies and worked out like a mad man. It took a while for Anya to get her back to her normal self, but Lexa knows she wouldn’t have been able to survive that year without her

\- - - - - 

“Well we’ve been studying really hard. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have a little fun” Clarke debated

”Okay. If you want to go, I need to head home and get some things done then before tonight” Lexa gave Clarke a gentle kiss before getting up and dressed

”Alright. Fine. I guess you had to leave some time” Clarke pouted knowing she was gonna miss her for the next few hours 

“I’ll call you tonight?” Lexa placed kisses all over Clarke’s cheeks and neck

”Okay okay okay” Clarke giggled and placed one last kiss on the brunette’s lips

”Drive safe. Talk to you soon” Clarke watched her leave and felt the immediate emptiness in her room. She takes a nap hugging the pillow that smelled just like Lexa 


	16. Turtleneck

“Ray what are you wearing tonight?” Clarke’s yelling from her bathroom as she applies her foundation

”I don’t know. Nothing crazy. Jeans and a white tank top maybe? It’s just a frat party” Raven didn’t really care to look all that great. She was just going to drink and see Anya 

“What’re you wearing?” Raven walks into Clarke’s bedroom and plops down on her bed. Clarke turns and points at the romper hanging from her closet door

”You’re wearing your white romper?! Dammit fine I’ll wear something cuter” Raven knew Clarke looked great in that romper so she decided to go with a tight blue dress to show off her toned arms and back. 

Clarke laughed and put her brush down to check her phone

 **Lexa:) [8:10pm]:** hey beautiful. Pregame at my house at 9:30? Anya said to tell raven and Octavia too

”Ray!” Clarke yelled from her room 

“What is it?” Raven peaked out of her bedroom to see Clarke looking at her phone

”Lexa and Anya want us to go over Lexa’s house to pregame” Clarke was getting ready to text back 

“Sure! Is O on her way over?” Raven was putting mascara on 

“She said she’ll be over at 9” Clarke read her last message out loud 

“Okay we’ll just Uber over there” Raven continued applying make up and talking to Clarke 

“Sounds good” Clarke started putting her hair up in a messy bun. Usually girls didn’t put their hair up for a party, but Clarke looked exceptionally cute with it up, but combined with her romper, she brought out just enough sex appeal that she knew Lexa would not be able to keep her hands off her. She applied a light pink lip gloss and mascara that really brought out the blue in her eyes. She pulled down the romper exposing her cleavage then turned around to check out her backside. 

“Damnnnn Clarke you lookin fine” Raven leaned against the door frame gawking at her friend checking herself out in the mirror 

“you don’t think this is too much?” Clarke thought that she might have been a little too over exposed

”Nope. Not at all. But don’t be surprised if you start getting hit on by a bunch of horny frat dudes” Raven warned her

”Well Lexa will be by me so if those guys wanna get punched in the face then that’s their problem” Clarke knew Lexa was protective of her and also knew about her background in martial arts. She had zero desire to talk to anyone else though, but she did think it was adorable how Lexa got when she was jealous 

“HEY HOES IM HERE” Octavia had a spare key to their apartment 

“Im checking out Clarke’s ass in her room!” Raven yelled out to the living room 

“We all know Clarke has a nicer front than back” Octavia peeped her head into Clarke’s room 

“Both of you need to shut the hell up right now” Clarke was laughing at how inappropriate her friends were

”WOW O you look great” Clarke looked over from the bathroom to see Octavia wearing a yellow crop top showing off her abs and dark blue skinny jeans with nude heels

”You think so?” Octavia looked at herself in Clarke’s closet mirror 

“Any chance you look so good cause we’re going to Lincoln’s frat party?” Raven slyly questioned her friend 

“Well duh. I’m gonna meet all his friends tonight. They gotta know he’s dating someone hot” Octavia really did look fantastic. She knew the yellow would bring out her tan skin and the heels made her legs look longer 

“I can’t wait to see Bell’s face when you walk in” Clarke thought she should bring her AED kit just in case she’d have to shock Bellamy back to life after seeing his sister dressed like that

”oh my god Bellamy just needs to get over it. Lincoln’s good to me” Octavia knew how much of a gentleman he was and no one could stop her from dating him 

“How are you and Anya, Ray?” Octavia dropped down on the love sac in the corner and crossed her legs

“We’re good. Haven’t had that “what are we” conversation yet” Raven never really thought too far deep into things but after their first date she couldn’t help but think she finally found someone who could handle her 

“Anya seems great and all but to be honest she kind of seems like a player” Octavia wasn’t trying to judge the girl she barely knew. It was her confident demeanor that gave her that conclusion

”Wait you think she’s seeing other people?” Raven propped her head up to look at Octavia 

“Ray! She’s not seeing anyone else. Relax” Clarke said from the bathroom applying highlight on her cheeks 

“How do you know? Did Lexa tell you?” Raven had all these thoughts in her head now 

“She told me she likes you a lot if that helps” Clarke said honestly

”I dont know. Maybe the whole messed up hip thing scared her off” Raven rubbed the side of her thigh

”Don’t you say that Raven” Octavia walked up to the bed to lay with Raven carefully without messing up her hair 

“Did you tell her what happened?” Clarke walked over to the bed 

“No. She didn’t really ask and I didn’t know when I should bring it up” Raven wanted to be honest with her, but had no idea how she’d react 

“Well she already knows you have a messed up limb. Just tell her tonight” Octavia suggested

”And ruin the party vibe? No way” Raven was definitely not gonna bring it up tonight

”Ray you haven’t used your brace or cane. And you’ve been wearing heels to impress Anya. If you don’t collapse tonight, I’ll be surprised” Clarke was worried she was over working herself. She didn’t want to mother Raven, but she knew that she tried to live as normal a life as possible after her accident. She knew she shouldn’t baby her, but Raven had a bad habit of either forgetting her meds or ignoring her pain to look good 

“I’m fine Clarke” Raven kind of lied. She’s been having nerve pain the entire time she was in class and her pain pills weren’t cutting it

”Really? Cause I saw you limp over to my bed and you’ve been rubbing your hip for half an hour now” Clarke crossed her arms and stood over Raven

”Wow. Nothing gets by you, Clarkey” Octavia laughed

“Pre-med remember” Clarke’s glare didn’t falter 

“Clarke I’m fine! I’ll just take another pain pill before we go” Raven was trying really hard to hide her pain

”AND drink? Are you crazy?!” Clarke wasn’t gonna let that happen

”So I have to decide between being in pain and being drunk?” Raven propped herself up on her elbows

”Basically yeah” Clarke took her phone to check what time it was 

“drunk drunk drunk drunk” Octavia started to chant

”I guess we’re doing shots before we leave then” Raven got up and stretched before she started walking to the kitchen

”You gotta let her be, Clarke” Octavia put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder reassuring her that she’d be fine 

“She’s being reckless” Raven was already out of the room by then

”Yeah, but so are all college students” Octavia joked 

“Fine. But if her leg gives out tonight, you’re carrying her home” Clarke shook it off and grabbed her keys 

“Actually, that’ll be Anya’s job” Octavia corrected her as they made their way to the kitchen 

”Here you go losers” Raven pushed over a shot glass to each girl 

“You guys gotta catch up” Raven downed her shot without waiting  

“Cheers?” Octavia and Clarke looked at each other

”How many have you had?” Clarke questioned her friend who looks a little more red 

“Before this one?” Raven started pouring another shot

”3” Raven downed it quickly before their Uber arrived 

“RAY” Clarke was too slow to stop her 

“Uber’s here!” Raven grabbed her phone and opened the front door. Clarke and Octavia shared a glance both knowing they were in trouble tonight 

\- - - - -

 **Clarke:) [9:21p.m.] :** On our way gorgeous! 

“Clarke and her friends are on their way, An” Lexa smiled at her phone excited to see Clarke

”Try to keep it in your pants, Lex” Anya smirked as she caught Lexa smiling at her phone

”Oh shut up. You’ve been giddy since your date last night” Lexa was almost finished with her make up

”Giddy isn’t even in my vocabulary, Lex” Anya tried to remain as docile as possible, but the thought of Raven always made her heart jump in ways she’s never felt before

”Oh my god come on, Anya! How was your date? You didn’t even tell me” Lexa tried to get something out of her

”It went well. She’s fun to hang out with and great in bed” She casually sipped on her beer and scrolled on her phone

”That’s it. That’s all she is? A great lay?” Lexa looked over from her bathroom to see Anya looking through her pictures on her phone. It appeared to look like pictures of her and Raven in bed laughing and smiling. Lexa couldn’t help but smile to herself knowing Anya will probably never admit she’s starting to feel something for her 

“No. I did not say that. She’s a good person. I plan on asking her to hang out again soon” Anya put her phone down and stood up 

“Enough about me though” Anya put her hands on Lexa’s shoulders while she applied the last of her highlight on her high cheekbones 

“You and the blonde” Anya started braiding Lexa’s hair 

“Clarke” Lexa emphasized the “K”

”Yes, commander. Clarke” Anya teased 

“We’re doing fine” Lexa didn’t want to get too far into it

”Alexandra Woods. It’s been more than a year since you’ve gone on a date let alone got laid. You are gonna give me details” Anya skillfully fish tail braided her hair starting from the top making her way to the bottom 

“Stop calling me that” Lexa lightly elbowed Anya in the stomach

”Then tell me!” Anya pulled her hair tighter eliciting a warning to her friend”

”Fine! But first of all. It wasn’t a date. Cause someone just dropped me off at her house without telling me” Lexa glared into the mirror knowing Anya could see her

”Okay fine that was my bad. Continue” Anya pulled each strand into a neat braid

“We ate then watched a movie. Then around 1 I started to feel her fall asleep on me so we went to her room and..yeah” Lexa bit her lip not wanting to continue

“What! How did that even happen if she was falling asleep??” Anya was almost done. She was just tucking in a few loose strands

“I don’t know, An. She went into the bathroom and got ready for bed then came out wearing really short shorts and a white t shirt and it threw me off. And she was bending over and I could see her ass” Lexa covered her face and trailed off

”Classic” Anya laughed at how flustered she got

”Who kissed who first” Anya finished up then went to go lay back on the bed 

“I did” Lexa had to think about it for a second

”Oh my gosh. Well congrats Lex. It’s been quite the dry spell for you” Anya laughed

”Shut up. They’re gonna be here soon. Are you gonna put a shirt on or what” Anya was wearing jeans and a bra sipping on her beer in Lexa’s room. She was going to wear something of Lexa’s knowing she was probably gonna stay over her house that night 

“Can you give me a shirt? I didn’t like what I brought” Lexa walked over to her closet to find a white button up that was too long for her so she knew it was gonna fit Anya nicely 

“Here” Lexa threw the shirt over to Anya

”hmmm I guess this will do” Anya stood up and put each arm into the sleeves. She was wearing black heels and dark blue jeans then rolled up the sleeves to her elbows 

“oh by the way, Lex” Anya kept one button open at the top to show her collar bones

”if you get into a fight tonight, I’m leaving you” Anya vividly remembered that last fight between her and Ontario and her friends

”yeah... I’m in a better place. That won’t happen again” Lexa may have been wasted but she remembered beating the shit out of three girls that night

”Do you think that sorority will be there tonight?” Lexa really didn’t want there to be any drama

”I don’t know but it doesn’t matter. You’ll have Clarke with you” Anya heard the doorbell ring 

“Looks like that’s them” Anya went to go answer the door

”Get some shot glasses ready” Anya winked at Lexa who was looking at herself one last time in the mirror 

“Hey girls. Looking good usual” Anya opened the door to see the three girls standing in front of her

”Anya you’re in for some shit tonight” Octavia walked past her into the apartment

”What?” Anya looked over to see Raven already looking unbalanced

”I have to talk to you” Clarke said to Anya before seeing Lexa walk out of her room looking as beautiful as ever in a white crop top and high waisted black pants

”What is happening” Anya turned around confused after shutting the door

”Raven you okay there?” Anya took hold of the girl who looked like she was struggling to get to the couch

”Yess. How you doing beautiful?” Raven smiled from ear to ear

”Well. I’m good. It’s barely even 10. Are you wasted already?” Anya sat down next to Raven

”No. no. No . Noooo..shhhh” Raven put her two fingers up to Anya’s lips

”Shots!” Octavia took it upon herself to pour the shots in the shot glasses that was sprawled out on the counter

”Coming!” Raven perked up and walked straight to Octavia leaving Anya somewhat dumbfounded on the couch

”Hey, Clarke” Lexa wrapped her arms around the girl who melted into her hug

”You look great” Lexa smelled her hair and Clarke lifted her head up to give Lexa a small kiss on the lips. Lexa’s heart was racing 

“So do you” Clarke didn’t want to let go of Lexa. Even though it’s only been a few hours, she hasn’t left her mind

”HEY LESBOS” Raven yelled over

”Come get your shots!” Lexa and Clarke rolled their eyes

”Raven. Maybe you should slow down” Anya didn’t want to be the party pooper, but she could see the girl was clearly intoxicated

”Maybe you should speed up” Raven winked and raised her shot glass. The girls raised their glass and so did Anya before all girls threw back their shots of hard liquor

”Clarke. A word” Anya walked over to Lexa’s room and nodded her head silently gesturing for her to go follow Anya 

“Your best friend is clearly drunk” Anya stood in the middle of Lexa’s room and Clarke couldn’t help but look around

”Clarke! FOCUS” Anya snapped her fingers in Clarke’s face

”Sorry! Yes. Yeah I know thats what I wanted to talk to you about” Clarke brought her attention back to the tall girl in front of her

”Why is she so drunk? We haven’t even got to the party yet” Anya was concerned she’d had to deal with another “Lexa” fiasco 

“It all started when we were talking about you actually” Clarke crossed her arms

”Huh?” Anya was confused

”Raven will never admit it, but she likes you and she really doesn’t know what you’re doing with her” Clarke was honest. She liked Anya, but wanted to know if Raven was just a hook up for her

”Oh my god. Why is everyone obsessed with labels!” Anya was frustrated. She didn’t like to be pressured into anything. She cared for Raven. She had fun with her. She just didn’t know if she wanted to give up her life of spontaneity and freedom for her

”Look Anya. I know you’re a hard ass. That’s where Lexa gets it from. And Raven appears to not care most of the time, but in reality she very rarely agrees to go on dates with people. She likes to be alone and loves her alone time. Her agreeing to go on a date with you says a lot” Clarke explained

”Not only that. But I’m sure you’ve noticed, she’s not in the best shape of her life anymore physically. She deals with a lot of pain everyday and if that’s something you can’t handle-“ Clarke was cut off

”It has nothing to do with her inability to keep up with me physically” Anya clenched her jaw. Her walls were up. She was stubborn, but deep down she didn’t want to hurt anyone

“I’ve been single for a long time, Clarke. I don’t even remember how to be a “girlfriend”” Anya spent most of college studying and going to random parties hooking up with different girls. She didn’t like to be tied down. It was safer that way. It’s not that she didn’t believe in monogamy, she just hasn’t found the right girl yet

”Well, I’m not asking you to be her girlfriend as of yet. Just know what you’re getting yourself into and try not to hurt her” Clarke had no control over the future. She didn’t even know what the future held fo her and Lexa, but if there was anything she could prevent, she’d choose to stop her best friend from getting hurt

”I like you, Anya. I probably can’t kick your ass. But i think Octavia would probably match up to you” Clarke tried to lighten up the mood

“Hmmm” Anya let out a small giggle

”I think you’re good for, Lexa” Anya admitted. Clarke had a strong personality. One that would keep her best friend in check. She liked how blatantly honest she was. A part of her knew she was right. She had to make a decision soon about what her intentions with Raven were because she really didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. It was definitely something to think about

”She’s good for me too” Clarke smiled

“Lets get back to the others” Anya opened Lexa’s bedroom door

”By the way, Octavia and I already agreed you’ll be carrying Raven home” Clarke said quickly before speed walking out of the room

”Fuck” Anya sighed

“There you are!” Raven threw herself on Anya

“Raven let’s takes shots of water. Doesn’t that sound fun?” Anya walked over to the fridge to grab two bottles of water

”Uh..No that doesn’t sound fun” Raven leaned against the counter watching Anya bend over to get the water

”Here” Anya opened the bottle for Raven

”Let’s drink this whole thing before we leave” Anya tried to make a game out of it

”Lincoln texted me” Octavia knew he was already at the frat house

”Should we head out in a few?” Clarke asked sipping on Lexa’s beer 

“After Raven drinks this whole bottle of water” Anya didn’t take her eyes off the girl 

“Oh my god Ray just drink it” Octavia had her phone in hand ready to call the uber

”But then I’ll have to pee all night” Raven argued

”Better than throwing up all night” Lexa chimed in

”I’m calling it. You have 5 minutes to drink that whole thing” Octavia showed her the location of their Uber 

“Fuck fine.” Raven started downing the bottle of water

”For the rest of us. One last shot for good measure” Anya pulled out the 4 shot glasses and poured a last shot for everyone except Raven

”HEY THATS NOT FAIR!” Raven whined

”Stick to your water for now” Anya was not gonna let her drink anymore until they got to the frat house

”Cheers” Octavia lifted up her glass to clink with everyone’s and Raven’s bottle of water

”Lame” Raven was starting to feel better. She finished more than half of the bottle before the Uber arrived

Clarke and Lexa were basically inseparable the entire drive there. They held hands in the back whole Octavia was texting Lincoln the whole time. Anya sat in the front and made polite conversation with the Uber driver while Raven leaned her head on Octavia trying not to focus on how bad her hip hurt 

“Have fun girls!’ The driver said before the girls thanks him and exited the car

”How you feeling?” Anya stood next to Raven and grabbed her hand 

“Fine” Raven’s breath hitched feeling Anya’s hand intertwined with hers

”How’s your hip?” Anya asked hoping she wasn’t hurting too bad

”Did Clarke tell you I was hurting?” Raven glanced at Anya 

“No. You’re just putting all your body weight on me thats all” Anya smirked and put her arm around Raven

”Oh. Sorry.” Raven tried to straight her back

”Don’t be. We’ll grab a drink and find somewhere to sit” Anya pushed the door open to see the frat house completely packed with people. The music was blaring and there were multiple beer pong tables set up around the living room. 

“OCTAVIA!” Bellamy saw the girls walk in 

“Hey Bell!” Octavia gave her brother a hug 

“You couldn’t have worn a...turtleneck?” Bellamy winced at Octavia’s outfit 

“Oh shut up Bell. Where’s Lincoln?” Octavia shoved her brother as he pointed to the kitchen

”Let’s get a drink!” Octavia made her way past the crowd while the rest of the girls followed

”O!” Lincoln spotted Octavia from the bar area and told her to come on back. He gave Octavia a kiss before handing her a beer

”You guys made it!” Lincoln pulled out a 4 more beers and handed them to Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Anya

”This place is packed, Linc. Even more so than last year” Anya yelled over the bar to Lincoln

”Yeah I know. So no funny business tonight” Lincoln pointed at Lexa with his beer in his hand

”Got it” Lexa sipped on her drink hoping Clarke didn’t catch that. Clarke definitely caught that

”And where did you get this cool bar set up? Last year was just basically a table and you handing out drinks” Anya sat on a bar stool and examined the wood

”All the guys chipped in and we bought it last week. Pretty sick huh?” There were kegs behind Lincoln and tons of bottles with different liquor. The ice machine was right next to him for easy access. They were set for the night 

”BEER PONG CHAMPION” A voice yelled over to the bar

”Aaah. Murphy. Jasper” Anya turned around to see the two boys she remembered from last year’s party

”And the commander” The boys bowed jokingly in front of Lexa

”Oh fuck off you two” Lexa shook her head and held Clarke close 

“You two have quite the reputation don’t you?” Clarke said loud enough for Lexa to hear

”Yeah..it’s dumb” Lexa put her arm around Clarke

”Who’s this?” Murphy stepped forward in front of Raven checking her out

”This is Raven” Anya put her hand around her hip and pulled Raven close

”Understood. I’m John. Everyone calls me Murphy though. This is Jasper” Raven waves at both boys

”This is Clarke” Lexa introduces her to Lincoln’s friends 

“So how about we do some shots then play a game?” Jasper offers 

“Sounds good to me” Raven was ready to drink again

Lincoln poured up some shots for his friends and each of them downed it with ease

”Let’s see what you got beer pong champion” Raven pulled Anya over to a beer pong table following Murphy and Jasper

”Oh god. I’m a little rusty to be honest” Anya wasn’t being honest. She’s never lost a game at any party. She won every single game at last year’s party with ease and she was hammered 

“Us against you two” Jasper yelled across the table 

“No challenge at all” Anya snapped back

”I hope you’re a good beer pong partner cause I’m undefeated” Anya bounced the ball on the table looking over at Raven 

“Are you kidding?” Raven snatched the ball from Anya and threw it over without looking. Anya looked to see the ball drop easily in the center cup

”Wow” Anya knew this was gonna be fun

”Fuck” Jasper took the cup out and downed the alcohol inside of it

Lexa and Clarke walked over to the area where their friends were and found a place to sit so they can watch Raven and Anya kick everyone’s ass

”So I heard Anya’s pretty good huh?” Clarke looked over smiling watching Raven have a good time 

“Anya’s undefeated. Her and I played last year and she basically made all the shots” Lexa remembered she was just there to get drunk 

“So what you’re saying is you suck?” Clarke nudged her with her elbow and Lexa looked over at the girl laughing into her red cup 

“ACTUALLY. I’m amazing at beer pong. Just didn’t have to come in clutch cause Anya was my partner” Lexa fired back

”Raven has great aim. And she’s insanely competitive so hopefully they dont lose or she’s gonna burn this place down” Clarke watched as the girls made the cups one by one and the boys drinking all the alcohol in those cups. 

“Oh my god just MISS” Murphy stood there frustrated as they watched their cups dwindling down 

“Balls back” Raven carefully looks over to the last cup on the table

”If I make this, you let me do a body shot off you” Raven made in more interesting for the both of them

”Absolutely” Anya stood back to let Raven concentrate. She bent her elbow back and forth trying to get her aim right. She exhaled before letting the ball go

_plop_

”HELL YEAH RAY” Clarke jumped up excited for her

“A promise is a promise” Anya grabbed Raven’s hand to bring her back to the bar

”Where are you guys going?!” Lexa yelled from her spot

”BODY SHOTS!” Raven yelled back

”Oh boy” Lexa stood up and intertwined her hand with Clarke’s before they went to follow them back to the bar

”Clear the island” Anya hopped up and laid down unbuttoning her shirt. A loud rumble of people cheered and gawked at Anya. It never bothered her. She knew if anyone touched her, they would be eating shit before they could even blink 

“Whisky? Tequila? Vodka?” Lincoln asked holding up the bottles

”Tequila. Salt on the neck. Lime in your mouth” Raven looked at Anya like she was hungry

”Okaay then” Lincoln handed the tequila to Octavia to give her the honors of pouring the tequila in her belly button. Raven pushed her hair to the side and gave it a light lick before pouring salt over it giving Anya the chills

”Open” Raven placed the lime in Anya’s mouth

”Oh god. This gonna be a long night. Come on” Clarke shook her head at all the people crowding the bar to watch a hot girl doing a body shot off another hot girl. The two girls didn’t need to see what was gonna happen. They made their way to the dance floor after letting the alcohol settle feeling like they needed to be close to each other 

”SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT!” The crowd chanted. Raven slowly licked up her belly button sucking all the alcohol into her mouth. She then went straight to her neck to lick the salt off and put her lips over the lime lightly touching Anya’s before taking the whole thing out of her mouth to suck on it. The crowd went wild while Anya sat up incredibly turned on by what just happened

”Raven- -“ Anya felt a tap on her shoulder

”Mind if I give it a go?” A young brunette with honey colored eyes shows up

”What the fuck? Costia?!” Anya’s jaw dropped quickly looking around to see where Lexa was

 


	17. Dry heaves

“What the fuck! WHAT THE FUCK” Anya very rarely got flustered. She hopped off the bar and quickly buttoned her shirt. She turned to Raven and told her she’d be right back grabbing the wrist of Costia and dragging her outside before Raven could even say a word

”What the hell was that?” Raven turned around to see Lincoln and Octavia analyzing the situation

”Do you know who that was?” Raven asked Lincoln 

“No. I’ve never seen her” Lincoln tried to look over the crowd to see where they went, but only saw the back door open and close 

“Wow whatever” Raven took a swig of her beer and sat on the bar stool. Her mind filled with endless questions about who that girl was. It was eating her alive. She thought maybe it was a past hook up or an ex girlfriend. She thought about that girl’s honey colored eyes and how they looked like they can see right through you. How she looked at Anya with nostalgia and familiarity. Her light brown hair and silky smooth complexion. She started to feel herself get angry as she continued to consume the alcohol just as it begins to consume her

”I’m gonna find Lexa and Clarke” Raven got up and took her beer with her. It took a minute for her to get her balance as her hip throbbed 

“Ray wait!” Octavia tried to get her attention but she was too late

Raven went back to the living room to see if Clarke and Lexa were still sitting where they were. She looked to the couch and saw people smoking hookah and drinking. She didn’t see them there. She turned her head to see the crowd of people dancing and spotted Clarke with a red cup in her hand swaying her hips on Lexa behind her

”Ugh fuck it” Raven couldn’t take it anymore. She walked over by the staircase and pulled out her pain pills from her purse. She knew she’s had a lot to drink, but her hip was killing her. There was an internal debate on whether she should take one or not. She poured one into her hand and examined the pill before she popped it in her mouth 

“Party favor?” Raven looked over to see someone next to her  

“Uh no. It’s just..bad hip” Raven couldn’t even think

”Oh got it. Bad knees” She pointed down at a scar to her right knee

”So you get it then” Raven drank more of her beer and sat on the steps 

“You know it” The girl sat next to Raven using her index finger to draw circles around the rim of her cup

”You dont look like you’re having a very good time” She said looking at Raven as she watched her analyzing the crowd in front of her playing table games. 

“Well I was” Raven never really got a good look at who was next to her. She had long black hair and a red dress on. She caught a glimpse in her peripheral vision examining her curves and the way the dress fit snugly over her.

”I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere” Raven opened her mouth not knowing where the hunch came from

”You work at Jaha’s dont you?” The girl looked over and gave her a soft smile

”I do. Have you come in before?” Raven’s whole body was now facing her

”Only everyday my sophomore year” Jaha’s was her go to place to study

”I’m sorry what year are you in?” Raven questioned her

”I’m a junior now. You?” The girl in red asked

”It’s my second year” Raven’s body was now turned directly facing her

”Ali” She put her hand out for Raven to shake

”Raven” She put her beer down and let her fingers linger for just a second in the girl’s palm

\- - - - - 

“What the FUCK are you doing here Costia??” Anya couldn’t stop the slew of profanities that spilled out of her mouth 

“Calm down, Anya” Costia took a cigarette out of her back pocket and placed it between her lips. She felt around her jeans for a lighter and found it in her front pocket lighting the end of her cigarette and blowing out a smoke cloud. She took the packet of menthols out and opened the box offering Anya one

”Fucking shit” Anya took a cigarette and let Costia light it for her. She inhaled deeply and exhaled the smoke upwards trying to calm herself

”When did you get back?” Anya was flicking the ash off the cigarette bud 

“Who said I left?” Costia grinned at Anya. She knew she never liked her. Anya never liked the idea of a heterosexual girl messing with any of her lesbian counterparts especially Lexa. Anya knew how easy it was for her to get a straight girl into bed, but that’s all they were to her. An “experiment” which Anya didn’t mind considering they were just a pair of legs to her. She made it a rule to never fall for a straight girl, but Lexa followed no such rule. She knew exactly the type of girl Costia was. Beautiful and manipulative. Lexa was dazed under her spell for a long time before snapping out of it and realizing she deserved better. After she moved in with Lincoln, she blocked every means of communication with her hoping to never hear from her again. The girls never really knew what happened to Costia. All they knew was that she stopped showing up for class and chose her boyfriend over Lexa. Lexa had spent most of her time distracting herself and moving on. Anya knew how much Costia affected her and there was no way in hell she was going to let her get back in her head 

“Oh give me a break Costia. It’s been what? More than a year? Lexa’s moved on with her life” Anya said harshly taking another puff of her cigarette 

“Speaking of, where is that green eyed beauty?” Costia knew that if Anya was there, Lexa was somewhere close by

”Nowhere near you” Anya dropped her cigarette and smashed it into the ground with her heel. She took a step forward towering over Costia indicating dominance 

“Not yet anyway” Costia raised her chin, unaffected by the threat. 

“You stay the fuck away from her, Costia” Anya inhaled deeply through her nose

”Enough with the animosity, An” Costia found an empty table behind her and sat down 

“Roan and i are over” She finally said unable to maintain eye contact with Anya

”Oh? Had enough of the dick? You missed actually having orgasms?” Anya spat and leaned on the table 

“I missed her” Costia looked up at Anya swallowing her words as soon as they came out

”She doesn’t miss you” Anya said coldly

”You sure about that?” Costia stood up and grabbing two beers from the cooler next to the wall behind her. She twisted them both open putting one bottle on the table for Anya

”Absolutely” Anya eyed the bottle 

“We’ve had our differences. But yes, I am back and I want her back. This time without the... third party” Costia stood in front of Anya examining her face as she said what she had to say

”Differences?!” Anya was getting loud. The others in the backyard turned around to see the commotion

”The difference was you were a confused girl stringing along my best friend while you had a boyfriend. Lexa was completely head over heels for you” Anya said through her teeth now standing up straight to intimidate the girl

“And you fucking used her” Anya growled using all her will power not to knock her out right now

”I fucked up okay!” Costia finally admitted slamming her beer on the table

”I was foolish” Costia sat down and took a big gulp of her beer. Anya glared at her as she took the beer next to her and took a drink herself

”You still are. Leave Lexa out of this. She moved on and doesn’t want you anywhere near her” Anya was about to walk away

”You mean with the blonde?” Costia had been watching Lexa from afar the entire night. She noticed the closeness they had. The subtle glances they shared and the intimate touching. It sparked a flame in her. She knew there was absolutely no reason for her to feel jealous. It’s been a long time. But she couldn’t help but feel that ache in her chest when she saw how close Lexa and Clarke were on that couch. How her hand had managed to give Clarke’s thigh a gentle squeeze every time she made her laugh. Or the way her eyes flickered down looking at Clarke’s lips when she applied chapstick. All those looks she gave Clarke made her think about the way Lexa’s stare used to burn holes in her. She missed her. She wanted her

“Have you been fucking watching her?” Anya turned back around 

“I wouldn’t call it watching per se” Costia tried to level with her

”She still feels something for me. I know her better than anyone. That includes you, Anya” She smirked pointing the tip of her beer at her igniting a fire in Anya. She knew exactly how to push Anya’s buttons. She grabbed the beer bottle out of Costia’s hands and smashed it on the floor

”Careful, An.  Wouldn’t want to cause a scene” Costia looked over her should to the party goers’ attention now focused on them. She stepped to the side of Anya and went up the stairs disappearing from Anya’s view 

“Motherfucker” Anya inhaled deeply before walking back inside. She swung open the door, the beat of the music completely took over her as she looked around trying to find any of her friends. She took her phone out to text Lexa

 **Anya [1:02a.m.]:** Lexa. Where are you? It’s urgent

She shoved the phone back in her pocket and made her way over to the bar area. She was relieved to see Lincoln and Octavia still in the same place they were engaging in conversation between Lincoln’s friends 

“Lincoln” Anya shoved her way to the front eliciting angry stares from the people she’s pushed 

“Have you seen Lexa or Clarke or Raven?” Anya immediately cursed to herself remembering she’s left Raven alone 

“ANYAAAA” Octavia was half inebriated sitting on Lincoln’s lap

”HOWS IT GOING ANYA” The music was loud but Octavia was louder

”Octavia you’re yelling” Anya backed up a few inches

”Lincoln” Anya said again

”Huh what?” Lincoln was also drunk reveling in the fact that Octavia was sitting on his lap completely comfortable. He had no idea what was going on

”Oh my god you two are useless” Anya left the bar area and went over to the living room where the speakers were. It dim but there were strobe lights flickering as if they were in a night club. It wasn’t completely dark because the light of the kitchen down the hall somewhat shined through, but she couldn’t get a clear view of who was on the dance floor. She saw the DJ in the corner and a bunch of bodies smushed together in the middle. Good thing she was as tall as she was because she was able to see over people’s heads instead of people’s chests blocking her view. She was starting to panic not seeing any of her friends on the dance floor. She took her phone out to see if Lexa texted her and nothing. She thought about her and Costia’s conversation and how she was ready to ruin Lexa all over again. She thought about how long it took to get her out of that dark place she was in. The fights they’ve had. She started to feel herself get angry again. She inhaled and balled her fists thinking about how much Costia has hurt her best friend. Anya was ready to go on a rampage when what she saw completely pushed her over the edge

\- - - - - 

“Shit I don’t feel so hot” Raven’s eyes were barely open. She was in the middle of the dance floor, Ali pinned to her back with her hands on her waist moving to the beat of the music

”What’s wrong?” Ali said into her ear, her lips brushing lightly against her skin giving Raven goose bumps

”My head. Throbbing. I’m so thirsty” Raven turned around wrapping her arms around the girl’s neck

”Wanna get another drink?” She offered gliding her hand down her hips

”I dont know” Raven couldn’t think straight. The oxy was hitting and it was hitting her hard. She couldn’t think about what she wanted, but she felt hot. So hot. She could feel the body pressed against her. Her breasts against her back. The way her body moved in sync with the music and it turned her on but also made her sick. She knew it wasn’t Anya, but her mind wasn’t in the right place to push her off. She felt her hot breath against her neck and her hands around her. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, but all she knew was she needed to get the hell home

”I think i need to find my friends” Raven managed to say without looking her straight in the eye

”Nonsense. I think i saw them in the other room” Ali pulled her even closer, her hands traveling south following Raven’s curves

”I just think I need to ..find them” Raven trailed off her head feeling woozy 

“I’ll take you home” Ali said seductively bringing her hands down to her ass and squeezing it for a millisecond before she found herself on the ground and the rest of her people dancing parting like the red sea

”GET THE FUCK OFF HER” Anya hovered over Ali who was now on the floor 

“What the FUCK” Ali got up and charged directly at Anya without a thought. Raven could see what was going on,  but her body wasn’t letting her react

”ANYA” Raven was now having a hard time breathing. She gripped at the center of her chest feeling pain in her sternum

”DONT YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN” Anya skillfully took hold of the girl kneeing her in the face then punching her so hard that she spit out blood. People were screaming and dispersing in different directions not wanting to get blood on themselves. Others were trying to grab Anya and control her but quickly regretted when they felt an elbow bash their nose in

”ANYA” Raven yelled again this time from the staircase as she sat down taking deep breaths. Anya was so filled with rage she couldn’t even hear her. Raven grabbed her phone and dialed Clarke’s number. She wasn’t religious but at this moment she was praying she’d answer her phone

\- - - - - - 

“Let’s go back to my place” Lexa moaned as Clarke found her way to her neck nibbling on her soft skin. They had found an empty room upstairs and locked the door. They’d been making out for about an hour hearing people shimmy the door handle from time to time thinking no one was in there

”I’m so ready to go” Clarke licked her lips wanting to slide it back inside her mouth before they got up from the bed. Before she could separate she heard her phone vibrating on the dresser

”Ray? Are you ready—“ Clarke turned over answer the call and was interrupted by Raven’s deep unyielding breaths into the phone

”Raven?!” Clarke quickly sobered up and sat up on the bed causing Lexa to elicit the same response

”What is all that yelling?!” Clarke plugged her open ear trying to listen in closer to the people chanting in the background

”Anya..” is all Raven managed to say before she dropped her phone

”Did she just say Anya?!” Lexa got up and quickly ran to the door. She swung it open and ran downstairs to see a big circle of people and two girls in particular in the middle. She looked down the steps to see Raven passed out

”CLARKE HURRY” Lexa yelled from upstairs. 

“CHECK ON RAVEN” Lexa hopped over the side rail and pushed her way to the middle

”ANYA STOP” Lexa knew she had an anger problem, but has not seen her in a fit of fury for a long time 

“ANYA” Lexa yelled again trying to grab her wrist to stop her from punching the already bloody and bruised girl in front of her. The grab of her wrist caught her by surprise causing her to use her other fist to take a swing at Lexa. Good thing she had quick reflexes because she was able to duck the punch and grab her wrist twisting it behind

”ANYA BREATHE. ITS ME” Lexa yelled into her ear trying to talk some sense into her without getting a black eye. As she held her wrist behind her, Ali managed to get up and land a quick and forceful uppercut to Anya’s jaw only firing her up even more. Anya broke free of Lexa’s grasp and round house kicked Ali getting her in the face yet again

”FUCK” Lexa could not believe was what happening. She turned around to see Clarke panicking as she held Raven on her lap trying to wake her up

”ANYA FUCKING STOP” Lexa couldn’t waste any time. She quickly tackled Ali back to the ground and stood up in front of Anya punching her square in the face knocking her down

”WHAT THE FUCK” Lexa heard a familiar voice as Bellamy pushed his way to the middle

”Raven and Clarke!” Lexa was in a fighting stance as Anya spit blood to the side of her. Bellamy spotted Clarke by the steps and ran over to her. Lexa could see Bellamy throwing Raven over his back and running to the kitchen. Clarke close behind him 

“Anya I’m sorry.” Lexa bent down to put her hand on her shoulder

”Fucking shit” Anya’s rage has died down a bit as she looked at who was in front of her

”Lex” Anya stood up and pulled her in for a tight hug, her lip bleeding

“Anya we have to go” Lexa grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd. She quickly turned back around to see Ali getting up and wobbling to gain her balance . She felt all the anger inside her building up again

”NO” Lexa tugged at her arm.

”Raven’s in trouble” Lexa tried to get her to settle down by mentioning her name

”What? Raven?” Anya’s attention quickly fell back on Lexa

”Lets go” Lexa ran over to where she thought they would be. She saw Raven on the table in the kitchen still breathing, but foaming at the mouth slightly

”RAVEN” Anya felt the panic in her chest as she rushed over. Lincoln had already cleared the whole kitchen. Everyone had escape through the back as Octavia yelled that the she called the cops even though she didn’t 

“Clarke what’s happening?!” Lexa was by her side in seconds and Anya paced around the kitchen looking for answers

”Bell turn her on her side” Clarke said calmly trying not to freak out that her friend was unconscious and seizing in front of her

”Anya” Clarke stopped her from her pacing and grabbed her by her upper arms

”What happened?” Clarke needed to know if she took something or if she was drugged

”I dont know Clarke. I wasn’t with her. She was with...” Anya looked behind her and ran back into the living room with Lexa about to follow

”I need you here” Clarke grabbed her wrist asking her to grab some rags. She nodded and began looking for anything she could use to wipe Raven’s mouth. She was sweating, her heart rate was quick but the pulse was weak

”Fuck fuck fuck” Octavia was breathing heavily 

“Should I call an ambulance?!” Lincoln had his phone ready 

“NO DONT” Clarke stopped him.

“If she was taking drugs, she could be expelled from school. She’d kill all of us if we let that happen” Clarke knew how hard Raven worked to get to where she was

”THEN WHAT DO WE DO?!” Bellamy kept Raven on her side making sure she didnt choke on her vomit

”Clarke...” Raven’s eyes were barely open. She only managed to call for her before she passed out again

”TELL THEM” Anya barged back into the kitchen with Ali’s hair in her fingertips. She shoved her into the chair

”What happened to Raven?” Anya‘s face was red completely numb to the pain in her mouth after Lexa punched her. She interrogated her not letting her leave the kitchen area until she got answer

”Fuck off” Ali was so beaten up she could barely keep her head up

”Did you fucking drug her?!” Octavia was now pulling at her hair to keep her head up

”Pain pills” is all Ali managed to spit out

”Pain pills?” Clarke repeated

”Fuck. Where’s her purse?” Clarke looked around then saw Anya holding it in her hand

”Give me” Clarke snatched it out of her hand to dig through her purse. She found her prescription bottle and counted the pills inside

”Three. Holy shit” Clarke looked over at Raven then back at Ali

”YOU LET HER FUCKING TAKE 5 OXYS” Clarke was about ready to explode. Because shes been taking care of her for so long, she knew how many pills were in that bottle everyday. She didn’t think Raven would ever get affected to the narcotics, but knew that there would always be a slight chance considering how addictive they were. She kept them in the medicine cabinet in her own bathroom instead of Raven’s to keep track of it and handed one to her if she needed. Raven appreciated the concern considering her mom was an addict. The only time Clarke let her have the bottle was when she was leaving for a long time  

“It was her idea” Ali was coughing up blood 

“BULLSHIT” Clarke she spat and looked over to Lexa

”We need to get back to our apartment now” Clarke had all the things she needed in her closet. IV bags, IV kits. Narcan. All courtesy of when she interned at her mom’s hospital last summer. 

“Raven” Clarke said softly lightly slapping her cheek

”Wake the fuck up Ray” Clarke had a harsher tone this time

”Hmm” Raven moved her head around conscious but also still out of it

”Good. You’re not dead” Clarke straightened her back

”I have my truck let’s go” Lincoln grabbed his keys from underneath the bar and took hold of Octavia’s hand who was sobbing uncontrollably 

“Anya. Come on” Lexa was pulling her away from Ali’s glare as she wiped herself off

“I didn’t know she had a girlfriend. She didn’t say anything” Ali was now pressing a towel to her lip to stop it from bleeding

”Let’s go” Lexa pulled at her wrist. It took everything in her not to give her another swift punch to the face. Anya exhaled and her and Lexa quickly caught up with the others. Lincoln hopped in the driver’s seat of his Range Rover while Clarke Anya and Lexa jumped all the way in the back.  Octavia was wiping her eyes when she got into the passenger’s seat and Bellamy gently laid Raven in the middle before he got in. 

“Ray talk to me” Clarke looked over from the back as Bellamy bent down to make sure she was breathing 

“Ughh” is all Raven could muster up

”Oh my god, Ray if you don’t die I swear I’ll pay you back the $5 I owe you. I’ll double it even. I dont know what I’d do without you. Who’s gonna fix my bike or help me when I get viruses on my computer cause I accidentally click on a suspicious email. Who’s gonna- -“ Octavia was a mess and ramblinng

”O! STOP IT!” Bellamy yelled from his seat 

“NO YOU STOP IT” Octavia yelled at him back her eye make up running down her face

”Turn here Lincoln!” Clarke could barely see the street signs causing Lincoln to swerve into someone’s grass yard

”Shit sorry” Lincoln squeezed Octavia thigh

”Two more blocks down and it’s on the left” Clarke looked over to Raven whose breathing had slowed which is not what she wanted to happen with those narcotics in her system

”Raven” Clarke stood up from her seat to shove Raven and try to wake her up more

”Raven wake up” Clarke shoved her harder needing her to make some sort of noise

”Raven” Clarke was louder as she started to apply pressure to her sternum using her fist knowing the pain might elicit a response 

“An...” Raven groaned causing Anya to perk her head up. She had been quiet the entire ride staring down at the blood on her white shirt. She scooted to the end of her seat and placed her hand on her head 

“I’m here” She said softly combing her fingers through her hair

”Okay out” Lincoln parked in an empty spot and everyone quickly jumped out of the SUV

”I got her” Anya placed her hand on Bellamy’s shoulder as her got ready to carry her again. She put her forearms under her legs and back pulling her close to her chest. She ignored the pain in her feet trying to forget she was wearing heels. She walked up the steps Raven stirring in her arms while Clarke unlocked the door

”O get me the bin in my closet” Clarke pointed at the couch for Anya to put her down 

“What bin?!” Octavia was slightly more calm but still a mess

”The one that says Arkadia internship” Clarke bent down and placed her two fingertips on Raven’s wrist to check her pulse. Still weak 

“Here” Octavia put the bin down in the center of the living room and opened it revealing IV bags and tubing. Gauze. Meds. Basically an urgent care in the box

”Holy shit” Lincoln said to himself

”Well hopefully I can do this” Clarke took out a needle and a tourniquet. She took the alcohol pads and wiped down the crease in Raven’s arm 

“i’m just gonna sit over here” Bellamy hated needles. He steered clear before Clarke poked her friend

”Come on” Clarke advanced the needle. She was mediocre at it at best. She had only started an IV a few times during her internship as she followed nurses around during her clinical rounds to try and get a feel of the hospital environment. Raven groaned at the pain. Clarke was happy about that knowing she was somewhat awake 

”I’m in” Clarke saw the flash of blood back into the needle signifying that she’s in the vein. ”Give me the tape and flush. ”She had her hand out for someone to give her those items. Lexa looked down and handed her the tape and saline

“I need the little black vial” Clarke was flushing the IV

”Which one” Octavia had about 5 in her hand

”The one that says naloxone” Clarke waited for Octavia to find it

”Here!” Octavia extended her arm to Clarke

”Alright. Please work” Clarke aspirated the fluid out of the bottle and injected it into her vein. In a matter of seconds, Raven opened her eyes and took a big breath as if she’d just been resuscitated from drowning. Everyone exhaling a sigh of relief 

”My head oh my god” Raven moaned and groaned as she propped herself up on her elbows

”OH THANK GOD” Octavia threw herself on Raven 

“Ow” Raven slammed back down on the couch

”Fuck” Anya stood up and finally took a breath. Lexa noticed that was the first shes taken since they got in the apartment 

“Ray are you okay?” Clarke knew she was still dehydrated from the alcohol from her system

”I feel like shit” The room was spinning and Raven wanted to throw up

”Are you nauseous?” Clarke asked gently 

“Beyond” Raven was near ready to vomit out the pain pills she took

”Good. Throw up. I’m not giving you nausea medicine. You took 5 pills Ray” Clarke started hooking her up to the saline bag. She let it run by gravity knowing the fluids would help her feel better soon

”I can’t believe you fucking did that” Clarke was pissed but still relieved 

“Hand me a bag please” Raven was dry heaving 

“Here” Lincoln found a plastic bag on the floor from Target and Raven puked her guts into it

”Good. I need all the alcohol and whatever the fuck it is in your system out. Now” Clarke sat on the couch across from her unaffected by her friend vomiting

”Fuck this sucks” Raven gripped onto her stomach. Anya sat at the head of the couch and placed her hand on hers without saying anything

”Needles. Vomit. This is just not where I need to be right now” Bellamy was feeling light headed again

”Suck it up Bell” O was beyond relieved Raven was awake

”Well everyone can crash here. I’ll get the inflatable mattress” Clarke entered her room standing there for a second thinking about the events that just transpired. Her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding 

“Hey” she heard three soft knocks on her door 

“Hi” Clarke looked over to see Lexa leaning against the door frame

”Are you okay?” She asked with a concerned voice

”Now that that’s over. Yeah” Clarke felt exhaustion take over her as the adrenaline started to subside

”That’s just not like her. She would never take that many. And to be drinking at the same time? We had that conversation before we left” Clarke was still angry at Raven, but she’d save the lecture for another day

”I think something happened at the party” Lexa slipped inside her bedroom

”What do you mean?” Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed

”Anya wasn’t herself either. I’ve actually never seen her that angry” Lexa thought about the fact that she had to punch her in the face to knock her out of her rage

”What could’ve happened?” Clarke wondered. Neither of them had any idea considering they were too busy making out in a bedroom upstairs

”I’ll ask. But it must’ve been bad. Beyond Raven dancing with another girl type of bad” Lexa approached Clarke who had the mattress in her hand. She placed her hands on her hips and pulled her into an embrace. Clarke couldn’t even think before she dropped the box on the floor and melted into the hug. She was beyond tired and sunk into Lexa’s arms. 

“I’m sorry about tonight” Lexa said softly into her ear

”Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything” Clarke looked up into her forest green eyes

”No but our best friends did and I just felt the need to apologize” Lexa gave her a small smile

”You get ready bed. I’ll spread this in the living room.” Lexa kissed her forehead before separating from her. She picked up the box and made her way back. As soon as she approached the living room, she saw Lincoln and Octavia passed out on the floor and Bellamy sprawled out on the opposite couch from Raven and Anya. Raven had made Anya’s lap a pillow with the IV still running fluids into her arm. Lexa caught Anya playing with Raven’s hair watching her closely as if she thought she might lose her again. 

“Are you gonna stay like that all night?” Lexa sat at the head of the couch next to Anya whose gaze didn’t falter from Raven

”If i have to” Anya’s voice was low and quiet 

“Anya are you okay?” Lexa wondered what had gotten into her

”No” She answered honestly with her jaw clenched

”What is it” Lexa shifted a little paying close attention to her

”She’s back” Anya swallowed hoping she made the right choice to tell her

”Who?” Lexa was confused 

“Costia” The sound of her name sent a sharp pain to Lexa’s chest. She stared at Anya whose eyes still didn’t leave Raven. She was still trying to process what she just said before Clarke entered the living room with pillows and blankets

”Time for bed?” Clarke held her hand out for Lexa to take. Lexa looked over at Anya who finally found the courage to look at her. Her eyes filled with remorse and anger. She nodded at Lexa giving her the okay to go to sleep with Clarke.

”I’ll stay with Raven here. We will speak in the morning” Anya was blunt and monotone 

“Here’s a pillow and blanket, Anya. Thank you for watching her” Clarke gave her a soft smile before she left the living room with Lexa. Lexa looked over her should one last time trying to take in what Anya just told her


	18. Love is weakness

Lexa didn’t sleep at all. She stared up at the ceiling with Clarke completely passed out on her chest. She couldn’t believe what Anya told her. She hasn’t crossed her mind in months. She thought about her eyes. The way she used to look at her. With hope and infatuation. She thought about their nights at the library and the subtle moves she’d make that always made Lexa’s heart flutter. She shook her head trying to rid her mind of the thoughts. She carefully moved Clarke from her chest and sat at the end of the bed. She took the water bottle from her dresser and drank from it letting a few drops drip down her chin. She checked her phone. 6:30 a.m. The time she always woke up to go work out. She ran her hand over her face thinking about how exhausted her body was, but her thoughts wouldn’t let her sleep. She slowly got up from the bed making sure not to wake Clarke up and exited the bedroom. She saw the light from the sun slightly shine through the closed blinds and looked around the room to see everyone still completely knocked out. Everyone except Anya. She immediately noticed Raven on the couch with the empty IV bag still hooked up to her, a pillow underneath her head and blanket draped over her. She then saw the front door slightly ajar and carefully stepped over Octavia and Lincoln who were passed out on the floor

”Anya?” Lexa found her smoking a cigarette outside the door

“Why are you awake?” Anya looked over at the door opening seeing Lexa

“I could ask you the same question” Lexa quietly closed the door behind her and leaned against the bannister 

“Couldn’t sleep. Just watched Raven the rest of the night” Anya looked to the left of her watching the sun rise 

“Is she better?” Lexa felt the cool breeze on her and crossed her arms

”She’s had better days” Anya took a puff of her cigarette and blew it away from Lexa. It was silent for a few moments before Anya spoke again

”So what’re you gonna do” Anya looked over at Lexa who was preoccupied with kicking a small pebble on the floor 

“About?” Lexa looked up to find Anya watching her

”You know. Dont make me say her name again” Anya hated saying her name. She hated seeing Lexa’s shoulders tense as she mentioned her 

“There’s nothing to do. I didn’t even know she was back” Lexa swallowed and looked away from Anya

”Before I got in that stupid fight, she found me and Raven” Anya started to explain remembering vividly that smug look on Costia’s face 

“I was so completely shocked to see who was next to me that I grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside barely saying anything to Raven. I imagine that looked bad in Raven’s eyes” Anya winced at the thought of Raven most definitely thinking she was one of her past lovers

”She said things that just filled my whole body with anger, Lex. All I could see was red. Everything about her just reminded me of how distraught you were after your break up” Anya was flicking the ash off her cigarette. Her and Lexa rarely had heart to heart conversations. It was slightly uncomfortable, but Lexa listened in silence 

“I hate her” Anya said through her teeth

”I know An” Lexa shifted her weight from one foot to the other

”What did she say to you?” Lexa wasn’t sure if she wanted to know, but the curiosity would eat her alive is she didn’t ask. Anya extinguished her cigarette on the wall next to her before she answered 

“Her and Roan broke up” Anya watched Lexa’s reaction. She saw jaw clench hearing the news 

“She also told me she still feels something for you” Anya wasn’t sure she was making the right choice by telling her what she told her, but she didn’t think it was right to keep all that to herself especially knowing she was probably back in school. She thought a run in would be inevitable and wanted Lexa to be prepared 

“Fuck her” Lexa said under her breath 

“Look Lex. I dont know if I could pull you out of that dark place again if you were to get back with her” Anya said quietly knowing the others were inside

”Who said I was getting back with her?” Lexa’s eyes met Anya’s and her eyebrows furrowed 

“If you were to get back with her” Anya emphasized the “If”

”I dont know if you know this, An” Lex began speaking

”But we’re in the apartment of the girl I’m seeing now. She’s blonde. Blue eyes. Great rack” Lexa smirked sarcastically explaining that she’s dating Clarke

”Clarke” The corner of Anya’s mouth lifted finding Lexa humorous at the moment

”That’s the one” Lexa let out a soft laugh 

“Might I remind you, she also saved the girl you’re seeing” Lexa brought up Raven 

“You beat the shit out of that girl, An” Lexa made her think about the fight she got into 

“It’s been a while since I’ve felt that angry” Anya looked down at her bruised knuckles and the shirt that she stained with blood 

“After talking with Costia, I was just so mad. Then I saw Raven dancing with that girl and it pushed me over the edge” Anya put a hand through her messed up wavy hair

”Were you..jealous?” Lexa had never ever seen Anya jealous of any girl the entire time they’ve known each other

”God no” Anya was quick to lie

”Yeah? Cause you owe me a new white shirt” Lexa slightly pulled on the stained shirt 

“Fine. I was a little jealous” Anya admitted slapping her hand away from her shirt

“HA. A little” Lexa put up air quotes

”Do you remember what you used to tell me when we trained together after my break up?” Lexa remembered the countless nights at the gym kickboxing with Anya. She had to release her anger somehow and thought that was the best way to do it. Anya didn’t go easy on her. There were nights where she’d beat the shit out of Lexa at the gym to make her stop feeling sorry for herself. She was hard on her but in the long run Lexa appreciated all of it

”Do YOU remember what I would tell you” Anya put her hands behind her leaning on her end of the bannister

”Love is weakness” They both said at the same time 

“You made me recite that over and over until my lungs collapsed” Lexa distinctly remembered and laughed

“I did” Anya smiled at the thought 

“I don’t know that I believe that anymore, An” Lexa’s attention was now on the door 

“And I dont think you believe that anymore either” Lexa’s eyes fell on Anya who was tapping her fingers on the railing 

“I beg to differ considering the insurmountable amount of rage I was in last night after seeing Raven dancing on someone else” Anya let her emotions get the best of her

”You’ve been working on your left hook by the way” Anya opened and closed her mouth. Her jaw was still sore from the punched she received from Lexa

”Sorry. I didn’t know how else to stop you from almost killing the girl” Lexa felt bad but not really 

“Understandable” Both girls looked over to the door that started to open

“Oh hey guys” Lincoln and Octavia stepped out

“We’re gonna go get everyone breakfast. Everyone else is still sleeping” Octavia put Lincoln’s jacket on

 “How you feeling, An?” Lincoln put his arm over Anya shoulder giving her a light hug

”Face hurts. Lexa nearly knocked me out last night” Anya put her hand to her jaw 

“You punched her in the face?!” Octavia asked Lexa shocked

”yup. It was the only way I could get her to stop beating the shit out of that girl” Lexa explained kind of proud of herself for doing so

”By the way” Lincoln started

”Didn’t I tell you BOTH. NO FIGHTS” He pinched Anya’s arm causing her to pull away and rub the area 

“Wasn’t me this year” Lexa shrugged her shoulders

”Sorry, Linc” Anya felt horrible for ruining the rest of the night 

“Maybe it’ll be your turn to fight someone next year” Lexa teased  Lincoln giving him a small smile 

“HA. Right. Everyone knows better than that” Lincoln pulled Octavia close knowing no one would probably ever start a fight with him 

“Btw you both are banned from the house” Lincoln pointed at Lexa and Anya

”Figures” they said at the same time 

“From the cracked wall to the cracked face, I can’t risk having you guys break anything else” Lincoln hoped they’d understand

”We’ll just have to find another frat house to wreak havoc on” Anya gave Lexa a small smile 

“HELPPPPPP” The 4 of them heard a scream from inside the house and Octavia quickly opened the door. Anya stepped in front of everyone and found Raven sitting on the couch with her arm extended showing everyone the IV and tubing connected to her

”THERE’S AN IV IN MY ARM” Raven was dramatic and confused. Bellamy had fallen of the couch and Clarke ran into the living room with her hair all over the place 

“Oh my god” Clarke said to herself and ran a hand over her hair getting it over her face

”Oh yeah forgot to tell you guys. Raven’s the worst next to Clarke the morning after a night out. Me and Linc are getting food. Good luck. BYEEE” Octavia dragged Lincoln out the door and closed it

”Raven you’re fine” Anya sat down calmly next to her

”Why is this connected to me?!’ Raven couldn’t remember what had happened after Anya left her at the bar. She only recalled snippets of the night 

“Ray! Stop yelling” Clarke’s head was pounding as she put both hands up to her ears

”She had to give you fluids last night. You were passed out and throwing up and seizing and it was a mess” Bellamy explained getting up from the floor to get back on the couch 

“Fuck. I dont remember anything” Raven rubbed her temples trying to remember the events

“So you don’t remember nearly overdosing on your meds?” Clarke stood there arms crossed about to lecture the shit out of her

”Oh shit here we go” Bellamy put a pillow over his head hoping to block out most of the yelling that’s about to ensue 

“Shit” Raven put her head in her hands starting to remember that specific part of the night 

“Clarke” Lexa said softly hoping to stop her from even starting 

“No Lexa” She put a hand up to Lexa before she could say anything else

”Do you know how STUPID and IDIOTIC that was Ray?!” Clarke started flailing her hands up in the air

”You could have died!” Clarke yelled 

“I wish I was dead right now” Raven murmured to herself causing Anya to bump her knee with her own 

“What was that Ray?! You wanna say that a little louder??” Clarke challenged her

”No MOM” Raven put her head up yelling back at Clarke

”REALLY? MOM? REALLY??” Clarke was now heated. Lexa walked over and put her hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her a bit

”Maybe everyone just needs to calm down a little” Anya stood up in between the fighting girls

”This is YOUR FAULT!” Raven shot back at Anya who looked at her confused

”Raven. Not now” Anya knew what she was going to say and wanted to stop her from continuing

”If YOU haven’t left with that chick maybe this night wouldnt have been so shitty!” Raven stood up with the IV still connected to her 

“What? What chick?” Clarke furrowed her eyebrows asking Anya for answers. Anya glanced at Lexa silently asking her what she should do

”Who was she An? Huh? Ex girlfriend? Past hook up? Some girl you were crazy about?” Raven was now directly in front of Anya wanting answers looking up at her watching the expression on her face. Silence was enough of an answer for her

”Get the FUCK out” Raven pointed at the door, Anya’s back was now straight with her arms behind her

”Raven” Lexa finally said

”She was nothing to Anya” Lexa clenched her teeth before starting again

”Oh Bull—“ Raven thought she was just trying to protect her friend

”She was my ex” Lexa looked down at the floor interruptions Raven 

“What?” Clarke looked over and Bellamy instinctually threw the pillow off his head

”Anya was trying to protect me. She didn’t want her to come and find me” She couldn’t bare to look at Clarke

”And if she did?” Clarke asked her wanting her to make eye contact with her 

“I don’t know” It wasn’t a good enough answer for Clarke

”What do you mean you dont know?” Clarke took a step back and Lexa immediately tensed up

”She was an ex. A bad break up. I don’t know” Lexa had trouble explaining herself. She really doesn’t know what she would have done if Costia had found her. She would like to think she’d push her away. Tell her she’s seeing someone else, but couldn’t bring herself to say any of that. 

“Lexa. I think we’ve overstayed our welcome” Anya looked down at Raven, still expressionless.

”I hope you feel better Raven” Anya quickly phoned an Uber and turned to open the door

”Lexa” Anya’s voiced was low and enforcing. Lexa looked at Clarke with remorse. Her blue eyes wanting answers to the five million questions in her head. She wanted to give her the answer. The reassurance that there was absolutely no feelings left for her ex, but the words wouldn’t come out. She hadn’t always been very good at expressing herself. The look on Clarke’s face almost kill her. The light blue tint in her pupils have now become a deep gray.

”I’m sorry, Clarke” Lexa said before heading to the door. The sharp “K” in her name cut right through her

Anya gave the three a nod before closing the door behind them. 


	19. Spiked apple cider

It’s been about four days since the group has seen each other. Neither Anya or Lexa have texted Raven or Clarke And vice versa. It was mostly due to pride and partly because it was midterm week. Everyone was swamped cramming and studying before winter break. Lexa had completely thrown herself at the mercy of her criminal justice study guide while Anya was finishing up studying for her government 400 midterm. Although Anya was in the grad school part of her education, she would still make it a habit to study with Lexa just so they could test each other. Lexa picked up her phone every 15 minutes thinking Anya didn’t notice. 

“The time doesn’t go by any faster if you’re watching it, Lex” Anya was typing on her computer and flipping through pages of her text book

”Huh? What?” Lexa’s mind was all over the place

 “Just text her already” Anya knew she hadn’t spoken to Clarke since that night and has been in a particularly grouchy mood 

”I’m fine” Lexa put her attention back to her notebook

”No you’re not” Anya’s eyes didn’t stray away from her lap top

”You’ve been pissy and moody. You were trying to kill me last night when we were kickboxing” Lexa is the one who offered to go back with her to the gym. Anya just didn’t think she was gonna go all out landing multiple punches to her head and slightly bruising her ribs 

“I was not trying to kill you. Maybe you’re just getting soft on me” Lexa knew the comment would stir something up 

“Ha. You’re funny, Woods. I was going easy on you cause its been a while” Anya pushed her lap top to the side and took a minute to analyze lexa. She really hasn’t been in the best mood since the weekend. She wanted to be there for her, but also didn’t want to push her 

“Speaking of, we going at it again tonight?” Lexa looked up to see Anya leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed

”I’ll even go easy on you” Lexa smirked at her friend across the table

”Funny. How about you text the blonde then we’ll go kickboxing. She makes you soft” Anya tilted her head giving her the go to use her phone 

“Drop it, Anya” She returned to her notes ignoring her comment

”Look. I know you’re upset you haven’t spoken to her. Just suck it up and talk to her” Anya was always known for her tough love

”What am I supposed to say?” Lexa threw her pen up in the air and slammed her hands down on the table

”Um I dont know, Lex. How about I dont care about my ex gf she’s a bitch. I only like you. Let’s have sex in the back of the library?” Anya had millions of ideas running through her head

”Is that what you texted Raven? Oh wait” Lexa said sarcastically 

“Shut up” Anya got a taste of her own medicine and went back to typing on her computer

”Exactly” Lexa picked up her pen and started tapping it on the table

”Gym in two hours” Anya said out loud trying to get back to studying 

\- - -  - - 

“Are your notes written on the windowsill, Griffin?” Raven caught Clarke staring out the window as she brewed some coffee up for a customer 

“I cant study anymore. My brain is gonna explode” Clarke put her head down on the table

”Take a break” Raven walked over with a scone on a plate and set it down

”How’s your leg?” Clarke asked noticing she was wearing her brace today

”It’s fine. Haven’t taken medicine for a few days so I thought I’d wear the brace” Raven put her leg up on a chair and adjusted the straps

”Plus it’s been getting me pretty hefty tips” Raven used her disability to her advantage and laughed and tearing off a piece of the scone

”You know I’m sorry right?” Raven began knowing they haven’t talked about that weekend ever since it happened

”Dont worry about it Ray” Clarke sipped on her drink after ordering her usual hot white mocha today and used it to warm her hands 

”It was really dumb and just.. thanks” She smiled at her best friend then got up when she saw Octavia and Lincoln walk in

”Hey guys!” Octavia set her back pack down on the table next to Clarke

”Hey O. Lincoln” Clarke tried to smile at Lincoln, but she couldn’t help but think about Lexa every time she saw him 

“How’s it going Ray?” Lincoln went to order a drink for him and Octavia 

“It’s going” Raven sighed then put the money in the register and turned her back to make the drinks. Lincoln walked over to sit across from Octavia 

“How many exams do you have left?” O asked Clarke who was highlighting in her text book

”Two. Chem and Bio” Clarke wasn’t all too worried about either subject knowing she’s done pretty well over the semester with both. 

“Here you guys go” Raven set down the drinks in front of Octavia and Lincoln

”Thanks Raven” Lincoln smiled and took a sip

”Hey what’re you guys doing for Christmas break?” Raven asked her friend leaning on Octavia’s chair

”Umm. I’m not sure yet. I was thinking about bringing Lincoln back home to meet my parents” Octavia shot Lincoln a quick smile knowing they’ve talked about it before

”Ugh. Gross” Raven waved her hand at the two of them 

“Clarke?” Raven asked her 

“I dont know. Mom works like she does every day of her life. Probably just gonna sit in our apartment and watch Christmas movies” Clarke shrugged. It’s not that she wasn’t close with her mom because they used to be inseparable. But after her dad died, her mom threw herself into work and Clarke into her studies. They make it a habit to at least to call each other once a week so that Abby could be at least be updated on her daughter’s life 

“Well, if you guys are here on the 23rd” Raven slid invites over to the group

”A Christmas party?” Octavia read it over 

“Yup. Changing this place into a kind of bar scene after 7pm. Alcoholic egg nog. Spiked apple cider. You know the whole Christmas theme” Raven explained 

“You guys should stop by. Half off students. Gonna pin the invites in the library at school” Raven pulled out the invites in her apron 

“50% students. 100% off for best friends” Clarke flashed a big grin at Raven 

“I’ll show up for that!” Octavia high fived Clarke

”So anyone can come?” Lincoln looked at the invite and asked Raven

”Yeah Linc invite anyone you want” Raven patted his shoulder and went back to the counter. Lincoln glanced at Octavia who immediately read her mind

”We’re not expected back at home until Christmas Day and I assume Bell is working this party so maybe we should go?” Octavia asked Lincoln

”Yeah it sounds fun. You coming Clarke?” Lincoln looked over at Clarke who was looking over the invite 

“OF COURSE SHES COMING” Raven yelled from over the counter

”I guess so. I dont have any other plans” Clarke shrugged her shoulders and put the invite down

\- - - - -

Clarke laid in bed with the weight of exams putting pressure on her and the fact that Lexa still hasn’t texted her. She has fought every ounce of willpower in her to not text or call the girl everyday this week. She still couldn’t believe what happened. The thought of her perfect smile and piercing green eyes consumed her as she tossed and turned in bed. She missed the way her finger tips would graze over the palm of her hand while they sat next to each other. The way her hair smelled like coconut and her skin felt like silk. She missed every part of her and it was driving her crazy. She’d be lying if she said she’d gotten a good night’s sleep over the past week. She felt like she could drift off to sleep at any moment, but her thoughts wouldn’t let her. She decided to get up and watch TV in the living room. As she walked out, she saw a glimmer of light flashing down the hallway and a faint sound coming from the living room. 

“Ray?” Clarke rubbed her eyes seeing her cuddled up on the couch with a blanket 

“What’re you doing up? Don’t you have an 8 am final?” Clarke asked knowing it was almost 2 in the morning 

“Couldn’t sleep” Raven sipped on her tea and patted her hand on a spot on the couch for Clarke to sit 

“Me either” She cozied up next to Raven underneath the blanket 

“Nervous for exams?” Clarke asked wondering why she was awake

”No. I’m gonna ace it. It’s my last one” Raven said bluntly 

“Are you?” Raven handed her tea over to Clarke to take a sip of 

“Kind of. Just can’t wait for it to be over” Clarke wanted to burn all her books as soon as it was over but knew she’d basically be burning a thousand dollars 

“Have you talked to her?” Raven finally broke the silence about the two girls they missed dearly

”No” Clarke leaned her head on her shoulder 

“You?” She asked wondering if she was okay 

“No. Deleted her number” Raven admitted knowing she wasn’t gonna be the first one to text

”Why? Anya didn’t really do anything wrong” Clarke knew her best friend was stubborn and full of pride, but Anya actually wasn’t at fault 

“She left, Clarke” Raven was upset about the fact that she just took Lexa and left their apartment that morning. She thought both of them deserved better than that

”She also carried you up the stairs when you were passed out” Clarke found herself defending Anya for some reason. She didn’t know why she was, but knew Anya was just trying to do what she thought was best for Lexa 

“Yeah well” Raven tapped her fingers on the side of the cup

”Are you going to text, Lexa?” Clarke’s shoulders tensed every time she heard her name. She wanted to forget, but couldn’t find it in her to delete her number 

“No. She probably got back with her ex” Clarke felt herself getting angry. She felt used and stupid. She thought they had something special, but she was wrong. She wanted to throw her phone against the wall when she felt it vibrate

”What is it?” Raven saw Clarke’s face immediately change 

 **Lexa [2:37a.m.]:** Clarke. 

“OH FUCK” Raven sat up and read the text that caught Clarke off guard

”Are you gonna answer her?” Raven shook her arm seeing that she still hasn’t moved 

“Umm. I dont..” Clarke could hear how loud her heart was pounding 

“2 a.m.text? Sounds like a booty call” Raven put her cup down on the table in front of them 

“Okay no. It’s not a booty call. Booty text. It’s not..” Clarke felt flustered and shook her head

“What do I say?” Clarke still had the screen up when she saw three dots in the corner appear

”WAIT. She’s texting again” Raven grabbed her wrist as they watched the three dots appear then disappear then appear again and disappear 

“Or not” Clarke didn’t even know what to do at this point 

“Oh there she goes again!” Raven saw the three dots appear longer this time 

 **Lexa[2:42 a.m.]:** I’m sorry for everything, Clarke. 

“Wow” Raven leaned back slightly irritated at the text

”That’s fucking dumb” Raven didn’t hold back her opinion 

“Are you gonna say anything?” Clarke was silent reading the texts. The texts before that were from that night. She read over and over again the “on my way gorgeous” she sent to Lexa almost a week ago then the last two texts Lexa had sent her

”Stupid” Clarke stood up from the couch 

“I’m gonna go to bed Ray” Clarke could feel herself getting angry. She had a lot of things to say to Lexa. She wanted to yell at her. She wanted to concoct a long paragraph about how much she hated her and send it. She wanted to show up to her place and push her and tell her they should’ve never met each other. As Clarke threw her comforter over her, she kept her phone close by trying to find the courage to come up with a text that would equally hurt Lexa, but instead found herself falling asleep without answering. Perhaps silence was the best response 

\- - - - - - 

Raven and Clarke weren’t the only ones getting accustomed to sleepless nights. Lexa and Anya had just finished up at the kickboxing gym. It was around 1 A.M. They didn’t know where the time went, but they exited the gym and made their way to their vehicles. 

“Kick ass in your exam tomorrow, Lex” Anya put her helmet on and hopped on her motorcycle

”Be safe, Text me when you get home” Lexa waved bye before watching Anya speed off in front of her. She took her phone out to check if she had any new messages and nothing. Disappointed, she put her phone in her cup holder and drove home blasting rock music the entire way. As soon as she stepped into her apartment, she switched the light on and put her bag down on the table. She bent down to get a water from the fridge and stood in front of it drinking half the bottle before she heard a voice

”Hey lexa” Octavia appeared wearing a t shirt of Lincoln’s that draped a little over her knees

”Oh shit” Lexa almost spilled the bottle 

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you” Octavia leaned against the counter 

“Hey Octavia” Lexa finally said after composing herself 

“I assume you’re looking for a water or some kind of sustenance considering your...attire” Lexa handed her two bottles of water assuming she would bring one to Lincoln

”Uh..yeah. Thanks” Octavia blushed

”Listen umm..I know it’s not my place” Octavia began looking down at the kitchen floor

“And I don’t really know what happened. But Clarke’s hasn’t really been herself since you two stopped talking” Octavia knew she was crossing dangerous territory 

“And considering your gym attire and how late it is, I assume you’ve been trying to distract yourself too” Octavia had asked Lincoln what time she’d be home tonight and he told her shes been late every night this week which was unlike her

”Is there a real reason you two stopped seeing each other? Cause at the party- - ? Octavia was cut off

”I was an idiot” Lexa sat at the table with her water bottle in her hand

”Can I ask about what?” Octavia stayed where she was unsure about what where she should sit or stand 

“My ex showed up at the party. I haven’t spoken to her in a long time. Since we broke up more than a year ago. Then she just shows up” Lexa wasn’t one to share her business with anyone but people she trusted. She wasn’t sure if she trusted Octavia, but she felt like she owed her an explanation

“Umm Okay.. Do you still have feelings- - - ?” Octavia asked

”No. I don’t have anymore feelings towards her” Lexa quickly answered before she finished her question

“So what’s the problem?” Octavia had no idea why they stopped talking if Lexa was over her ex

”Well when you left with Lincoln that morning, Raven and Anya were fighting and it was about my ex. Raven thought she was Anya’s ex. But i told her she was mine and Clarke was so caught off guard. She asked me what I would’ve done if she found me before Anya” Lexa started squeezing her water bottle 

“I said I don’t know” Lexa regretted that response as soon as it came out

”Which is not what I wanted to say. I dont know why i said that. Clarke looked crushed. The look on her face nearly killed me” Lexa saw the chair across from her shift as Octavia went to sit in it

”Well what did you want to say?” Octavia leaned back listening intently 

“That i would’ve told her to fuck off” Lexa managed to give her a crooked smile but it didn’t last long

”You should tell her that then” Octavia crossed her legs and offered her two cents

”I’ve known Clarke since we were kids. She can be stubborn and prideful but if you’re one of the few people she cares about, you should consider yourself lucky. I mean you’ve seen the way she takes care of Raven” Octavia explained watching Lexa fiddle her thumbs together 

“Speaking of, Raven and Anya are a different conversation” Octavia has been sort of absent since the whole altercation 

“Look. I’m not gonna tell you that Clarke’s been waiting for you or that she’s been crying her eyes out over you because shes not that way. She doesn’t show us when shes upset. She holds it together pretty well. But shes been buried in books since the weekend and maybe it’s cause it’s midterm week. But Clarke doesn’t need to study. Last time i saw her so consumed with school was when her dad died” Octavia frowned at the thought

“And if you’re waiting for her to call you, that’s just not going to happen” Octavia stood up and grabbed her water bottles

”I think you should at least try to talk to her” Octavia went over to her bag to pull out a flyer

”For you and Anya” Lexa accepted the flyer and read it. The Christmas party at Jaha’s. 

“You two should come. They’ll both be there. Raven will be working so she won’t cause a scene. Clarke will be...most likely drunk” Octavia knew she’d probably let loose after exams are over 

”I don’t know if this is a good idea” Lexa put the invite down on the table

”What’s the worst that could happen?” Octavia shrugged

”Seriously?” Lexa raised her eyebrows at the absolute chaos that exploded last weekend

”Okay well that worst has happened so I’m sure everything will be fine. Just try and talk to her. If not show up at the party and let the liquid courage flow through your veins” Octavia threw her arms in the air and Lexa shook her head smiling

“Clarke and Raven miss you two. Whether they wanna admit it or not” Octavia said

”And they’ve been real grumpy assholes since you guys stopped talking so I’d appreciate it if you both fixed that” Octavia turned around to head back into Lincoln’s room

”Thanks Octavia” Lexa looked down at the invite and wondered what the best thing to do was. She was beyond missing Clarke. Her body yearned for her. She needed to be in her presence. She wanted more than anything to be able to hear her voice again even if it was just to yell at her. She wanted her eyes to burn holes through her. She wanted Clarke and everything that she was. She felt the ache in her chest and decided to shower hoping to wash away the agonizing thoughts that kept her awake at night. She got out from the shower feeling as shitty as she was before. She said fuck it and decided to text Clarke. It was after 2 A.m. so she thought it might’ve been too late, but she didn’t care at that point. She waited for a response but knew the chances were slim that she’d receive one. She stared down typing out message after message and deleting them one after another

_I miss you_

“Fuck. No too much” Lexa backspaced

_I fucked up_

“That’s a given. Stupid” Lexa cleared the the text bar 

_I hate Costia. I love....your eyes_

“You idiot” Lexa deleted that and shook her head

 _I’m sorry for everything, Clarke_  

Lexa pressed send and placed her phone on her dresser. She put on Netflix and clicked on the next episode of FRIENDS letting it play softly in the background hoping it’ll put her to sleep 

 


End file.
